Dealing with Love
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: I need to return to my family home...a date is mandatory. You will pretend to be my boyfriend…for a month. After that I’ll set you free. Naruto looked at the dark eyed slave.But what happens when they fall in love? NaruSasu, SasuNaru, Yaoi. LEMONY.
1. The Deal

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Itachi owns me though. If I owned Naruto….it would be yaoi through and through.**

**WARNINGS: THIS IS RATED M. SO THAT MEANS THERE ARE LIME SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS YAOI.**

**Summary:** Uzumaki Naruto needs to head back home for a family reunion. But he desperately needs a date. On Kakashi's advice he buys five million dollar slave Sasuke and makes a deal. Pretend to be his boyfriend for a month and he'll set him free. But what happens when they really fall in love?

Chapter 1:

The boy…man really rolled over yawning widely. _What the heck is that beeping noise?_ He stretched and got out of bed. He trudged to the bathroom and blearily peered at himself in the mirror. His blond hair was sticking up again and a bit of goo covered his left eye. Uzumaki Naruto the richest man in the country of Konoha brushed his teeth in morbid silence. Then he located that the beeping noise was coming from his answering machine and went to switch it on.

_Oi gaki! It's me. It's your uncle Jiraiya's birthday this Saturday…that's day after…so you better be here… and we're planning to have a big bash, since it's his fiftieth. _That was Tsunade his aunt. She was a little mental like the rest of his family. He noticed her voice had dropped a bit. _Please come, Naruto. Yes your father will be there, but you don't have to talk to him. _Her voice brightened. _Oh and bring a hot date, ne? A really cute guy would be nice. Jiraiya says congratulations on the merger. So that's it. See you soon._ Ever since Tsunade had found out he was bi, she'd been trying to get him the perfect love…be it guy or girl. Though she preferred it to a guy.

Naruto frowned a bit, scratching his head. He'd have to go; there was no doubt about it. Tsunade would kill him if he didn't and Jiraiya would feel hurt. Meeting his father was a different matter though…he'd rather be forced to spend time with his fan girls, rather than face his dad. But then it was inevitable.

Then came the date issue. He couldn't take anyone who liked him, because he never got close to those who liked him. He didn't trust them…but then the great cheerful Uzumaki Naruto-sama didn't trust anyone. Not his clients, not his friends and certainly not his family…maybe Tsunade and Jiraiya a bit, but that was it. He pulled on a blue shirt, grey trousers and threw on a grey jacket. Then he pulled on an orange tie as an after thought…he had to keep up his loud and cheerful image after all.

After a quick breakfast, he donned the most important thing…his wide happy smile. Picking up his brief case he got into the elevator and went down. The man at the reception smiled at him. "Uzumaki-sama. Have a good day…I'll send the maid to clean the pent house if you like, sir."

Naruto nodded. "That would be great thank you!" he said louder than necessary. He could read the minds of all the guests staring at him wondering how this loud young man could be the great Uzumaki Naruto…the richest man in Konoha and the youngest to have accumulated it.

He found his limo waiting at the door. His driver Kakashi saluted smartly. Naruto slipped in smiling at the rest of the world, though his own world inside was crumbling to dust. "Good morning, Naruto-san. You look tired…family troubles again?"

Naruto sighed. "I knew you'd guess. I'll have to go home for a while, Kakashi. This time she'll force me to stay a month…it's Jiraiya's birthday. So I really can't not go."

Kakashi nodded sympathetically. "It's ok, Naruto-san. I've known you for all your life…I'm sure you'll be able to handle it. But that's not all is it? I can see from your face that there's more to come."

"She wants me to bring a date. I could tell she meant it this time. I can't…I don't _love_ anyone, Kakashi. I can't stand those girls at work, except maybe Sakura-chan. She's dating Lee. Neji would have been great to take, but then he's out with Gaara now I think. I have no idea what to do…" Naruto groaned.

They'd reached Naruto's office. Kakashi turned around and regarded him with the eye that was visible. "Naruto-sama…if you'd care to let me take you somewhere this evening, we might find you a date. Don't worry it'll be no strings attached."

Naruto stared at the man before smiling a genuine smile. "Yeah maybe I will…thank you."

He let Kakashi take time off until he'd finished work. He walked into his office and flopped into his chair. Going through some files, he began signing everything that he approved off. His secretary Himuri brought him some coffee… chugging it down, Naruto called his manager Shikamaru and they discussed what else they could branch out into.

* * *

Obsidian eyes looked up as someone walked in at the door. They narrowed when they saw the person. "What do you want?"

"You should know by now, Sasuke-kun. If you behave we might make a sale…a good owner maybe? You surely don't want to stay here all your life? Though if you do I could…"

"No." Sasuke stood up, glaring at the man.

"Thought you'd see it my way." The man grinned, his golden eyes sparkling with amusement. He let his pale, almost white hands wander up Sasuke's chest, flicking his dusky brown nipples. The younger man shifted.

"Stop." Sasuke moved out of Orochimaru's grasp. "You're supposed to be selling me…not feeling me up for yourself."

Orochimaru smirked. "What if I decided not to sell you? I could keep you here, you'd be _my_ toy. I could treat you gently, Sasuke-kun."

"Then you'd lose money. Remind me again what I'm worth, Orochimaru-san." Sasuke retorted cockily. He might be a slave for sale, but that didn't mean he had no pride.

Orochimaru grit his teeth. "Five million dollars." It was true, as much as he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to keep the Uchiha…too much money going down the drain. He wished he could punch the smirk off the man's face…but it would damage the goods. Instead he lifted the syringe he was holding.

"Strip, Sasuke-kun. We have to get you ready, don't we? Why don't you pray we have a customer who can afford you this time?"

Sasuke stripped off the navy pants he was wearing. And walked to Orochimaru…he hated that injection…it was a powerful aphrodisiac. That meant he'd be sporting an erection all day as he was displayed to customers. He'd have to wait till closing time to be able to jack off and get some sleep. It stung a bit as the needle punctured his skin. The moment Orochimaru removed the needle; he walked to his normal position at the display windows.

Orochimaru stalked past him catching hold of his shoulder. "No…today we try something different. This is bound to attract a customer who'll have to have you." Orochimaru let him to a bed frame. It was made of iron…there wasn't any mattress on it and it was just a rectangular frame with a thick bit of leather hanging across it.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "No way. Let me go…I'm not getting into that! You can't! Orochi…" he got cut off as Orochimaru grasped his half erect cock, stroking it lightly. Sasuke felt the breath get knocked out of him, the aphrodisiac was beginning to take effect…even the smallest touches were driving him insane. Orochimaru let him go and he fell to his knees.

Before he could protest he was being picked up and made to lay on the swing. Orochimaru tied his wrists and ankles to the four corners of the bed frame. So Sasuke was hanging in the empty space between the bed frame with a leather strap holding up his back. He felt so vulnerable…spread out and exposed like that. Then he felt something fingering his entrance and opened his eyes to see Orochimaru slip a finger into him. He cried out, but couldn't get away from the intrusion. Three fingers stretched him and he felt something slick about the size of three fingers placed at his entrance. He saw it was a dildo. He tried to struggle, but the drug had left him feeling weak and aroused…and Orochimaru had placed the dildo brushing his prostate.

He thought he'd go insane. Orochimaru grinned down at him and then left him to his own devices. Sasuke prayed hard…please let someone buy me.

* * *

Naruto had finished work early. There hadn't been much to do really, Shikamaru took care of everything nowadays…he refused to let Naruto fret over work or take on a heavy workload…that plain sucked. Naruto took those work loads to forget…but then no one was able to see through his mask.

He smiled at the doorman and stepped out to see Kakashi patiently waiting for him. He grinned at the driver and got in. "So where are we going to get this date of mine?"

"We'll first be driving into Rice country…it's an hours drive. The capital Otogakure is right at the border. I made sure Iruka gave me your passport and got you a visa. I hope you don't mind but that's the only way." Kakashi said in a matter of fact tone.

Naruto started. "What do you mean Rice country? Are you nuts Kakashi? Why can't we find someone in Konoha?"

"Please give me the benefit of the doubt, Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto wanted to say something more…but he snapped his mouth shut. He hated it when Kakashi called him 'Uzumaki-sama' just like the rest of them. Like those people he didn't care a bit for…people who just liked serving him because of who he was. "Okay." He said in a very low voice.

"Listen, Naruto-san…you're just too well known here. Wherever we went we'd have the paparazzi following us. I made sure Iruka didn't tell anyone anything…so we're safe." Kakashi explained.

Naruto scratched his head, a very worried expression on his face. "Kakashi, the Rice Country is where they sell those slaves right? Please tell me we aren't buying a slave! I don't want one."

Kakashi stopped the car at a side and turned to regard Naruto very seriously. "Naruto-san…yes we are going to buy a slave. You said you needed someone who didn't know you…I'm sorry about there is really no one in Konoha who doesn't know you. You're face is up all over the place. Suna is too. Otogakure is one place where we can find perfect people. You do what you like with him/her after that month."

"Why does it mean so much to you?"

Kakashi turned away and stated up the car again. "Because I was one of them… twenty three years ago, my master died….but he set me free in his will. He was a former slave too…he'd acquired a name though…made a fortune because he'd worked so hard. It's just an idea….if you don't like any that we see, you can forget it ok?"

Naruto nodded and they drove on. He closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep….sleep wasn't a luxury he got. Too many nightmares ripped through him when he slept…but he felt safe here. Otogakure….so much had happened there….just so much he wanted to forget.

Kakashi leaned over to wake Naruto up. They'd reached in forty five minutes instead of an hour. "Naruto-san…we're here."

Naruto woke up and looked around grinning at the shop until he realised the number of naked people in its displays. The board read…Orochimaru's Slaves for the Rich. Naruto gulped and adjusted his jacket. "Kakashi…I'd like to go in alone please."

Kakashi nodded and slipped back into his seat after opening the door for Naruto. The blond ran and hand through his hair and assumed a childish disarming grin. Then he confidently walked into the store, looking at all the naked people in interest and awe. He finally reached the counter…wondering how people could let themselves be exposed in such a disgusting manner. He had no idea about slaves…he'd never had to deal with any aside from those of his clients and they didn't speak to him.

The man at the counter smiled at him…it was a creepy smile. "How may I help you, sir?"

"Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm looking for a slave!" He knew it would irk the man. And it did. Orochimaru's smile slipped a bit.

"What's you budget sir?"

"Give me the price range first, old man! You can't expect me to enter with a budget ne?" Naruto cried looking interestedly at a long haired male. He wanted to leave…he didn't want to do this. He didn't like any of them…they were so pitiful; trying to look pleased about the fact that he was looking them over.

"Five hundred dollars to five million."

"Oh….five million? That suits me fine. That's my budget then."

Orochimaru stared at him for a moment before a greedy light sprang into his eyes. "Let me show you what you can get for five million then. Please come over to the back." Naruto followed the man wondering what there could be for five million that was any better then what he'd seen.

When they got there, he saw the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. Icy obsidian eyes gazed at him defiantly…as the pale arms strained trying to break out its bonds. He didn't look in the least submissive or docile. Naruto could see he was ashamed…that it hurt the man's pride to be trussed up like this.

Sasuke glared at the two of them…one looked like an over grown child and Orochimaru looked like the snake he wanted to kill. He hated this…if only he could do something. Then his eyes met deep blue ones, which were no longer smiling…Sasuke, saw a flash of something, replaced by understanding then reverting back to the childish, I'm so happy look. Sasuke blinked…for a moment he'd seen something so much deeper….so much pain… it must have been imagination.

"I think I'll buy him." Naruto ventured.

Orochimaru smiled. "Why don't you try him first? Don't worry he's been trained in every manner of pleasure….but he's still a virgin. Virgin Uchiha's are hard to come by and this is one of the last ones around."

Naruto hesitated. If the Uchiha's were well known then, the paparazzi might recognise this man. He couldn't have that happen. "Uchiha's are well known?"

"Not really no. four or five of them have been set free….so if you're using him as a disguise, then you don't have to worry about people recognising him." Said Orochimaru…perceptive as usual.

Sasuke watched the blond, suddenly hoping desperately that he would buy him and not leave him behind with Orochimaru. Naruto caught that look. "Maybe I'll try him after all. But in private please…"

"We have a room at the back sir. He'll take you there…please don't penetrate him or vice versa…you can try him for a blow job. No damaging the goods unless you really will buy him." Orochimaru ushered him into a room.

It was a small room, with not much light. There was a bed at one end, table next to it and a calendar on the wall. Naruto went to sit at the chair in front of the desk. The door opened and the Uchiha walked into the room. The dildo was still there, making it hard for him to walk…the door shut behind them. Naruto beckoned to him and reached out…slipping the dildo out of him. Then he smiled at the Uchiha. "Feels better, ne?"

Sasuke just glared at the idiot. Then he decided to get this over with and caught the waistband of Naruto's pants, tan hands stopped him. "Listen…I don't want you to do something like this, unless you want to ok? I'll turn away…please finish quickly, we have to go."

"Didn't you tell Orochimaru that you wanted to try me out, before buying me?" came a deep cold voice. Naruto turned to look at the man.

"Teme!" he said in a loud whisper. "That was so that you wouldn't have to suffer…you're desperate to jack off aren't you? So just do it, so I can buy you and go home."

Sasuke stared at him. "Tch….what a moron." He felt a little happy inside though. He seemed to have found a master who would be good to him. Turning around he began stroking himself, hard and fast.

Naruto tried to cover his ears…those sounds were making him aroused. He fought it down and bit his lip to keep quiet. Finally a hand touched him, he looked up, it was the Uchiha. "You done?"

The Uchiha nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke! My name's Uzumaki Naruto!" The blond man shook his hand with a sweet wide smile coming on. It didn't seem right, but who was Sasuke to question anyone?

"Ok, Sasuke I need to explain a few things to you. I need to return to my family home for an uncle's birthday party and a date is mandatory. I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend…for a month. After that I'll set you free."

Sasuke stared at him. "Set me free?" Freedom? Sasuke couldn't' help the yearning that came into his eyes. To be free of all this? He couldn't comprehend what the blond was telling him. He'd been in the slave trade since he was ten. The moment he'd turned twenty they'd put him up for sale, but in the last three years no one had bought him because they couldn't afford it.

"It's a deal. I don't go back on my word. Be my boyfriend for a month and get your freedom as payment. With salary of course…I wouldn't let you go without making sure you had some money on you. Is that a deal?" Naruto looked at him, his face in its business mode.

Sasuke swallowed and then he nodded. "Deal."

* * *

A/N: I'll stop there and see how the response is. Please review if you want me to continue. I'll need motivation for the next few chapters. I know it's different from my usual first chapters…I haven't written such a limey first chapter…or a chapter that had to be rated M from the start. So tell me how it was! Thank you!

Taka


	2. Aqquaintances

A/N: Naruto's mask is kinda slippery, so it'll be on and off continually. The fic is meant to be that way. There are some plots and pasts coming up…so you'll see why he's like that soon enough.

Chapter 2:

Sasuke watched as Naruto handed the check to Orochimaru. He was leaving… he'd though he'd never leave this dump…and if he could act as a boyfriend for a month, then he'd be free! He took his time to watch his new 'master'. The man was about 5'11 with short sunshine blond hair neatly gelled to stick up in the right places. (A bit like Ginji from getbackers in Raitei mode.) Tan skin was complimented by deep sky blue eyes and three whisker-like marks accented each cheek. Sasuke decided that he wasn't bad looking; in fact he was a very good looking man. Why would a man like that need a slave to pretend to be his boyfriend? All this Uzumaki Naruto had to do was flick a finger and have people drooling at his feet.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke staring at him intently. He looked the man up and down…Sasuke had gotten into some navy blue sweat pants, but that was it. Shit, they'd have to get him some clothes. He gave another easy smile. "Ja, Sasuke! We must be leaving. Say goodbye to old man Orochi!"

Sasuke saw the vein in the snake man's forehead twitch and smirked in satisfaction. "Goodbye, Orochimaru-san."

They left and Sasuke saw the sleekest limo he had ever seen. He was ushered in somewhat quickly by a masked driver. The seats were really comfortable…he hadn't ever been inside a car like this, though he'd had to take a driving test and get his licence, in case his master needed him to drive.

The driver turned around and looked at Naruto. "Nice choice, Naruto-san. Did you pay the owner to keep his mouth, shut?"

"An extra million…and a death threat. Happy?"

Kakashi smiled and nodded. Or at least Sasuke thought he'd smiled, you couldn't make out under that mask. "Well, we'd better be leaving then. Don't have to get clothes for…?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"You're an Uchiha…?" Kakashi stared at Sasuke in shock, but he recovered very quickly. "Well, I have an extra shirt here. So we could stop on the way. I have an inkling you want to get him the best clothes affordable, right Naruto-san?"

"Aa. OKAY! Kakashi! Let's leave shall we?" Naruto yelled jovially. Sasuke couldn't help noticing the blond man sounded a little strained. But then Naruto turned to him with another huge smile. "We're going to have so much fun! Oh my god! It'll be awesome to see baa-chan's face when she sees that you're my date!"

"Hn. Of course they will usuratonkachi. After all I am a five million dollar slave…you'd only be worth one." He watched with amusement as Naruto gawped like a fish out of water. Then something in his eyes changed…there was a light…a spark of annoyance…a genuine emotion.

Kakashi watched his master intently from the rear-view mirror. It was still there…small, but then it lingered. It was the first emotion Naruto-sama had shown in five years, how odd that it was some silly remark by a slave that could get a reaction from him? (Mind you I am not saying its love. It's just a reaction.)

"Are you insane? Look at my beautiful blond hair…the deep blue eyes, tan skin and kissable lips. Of course I'm beautiful! I'd be worth ten million!" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever. You're giving me a headache!"

"What! Teme! You're supposed to be my slave! You be my slave right now!" Naruto growled, wanting to shake the Uchiha…this was a slave, he couldn't let a slave bug him. Maybe he was just tired.

The Uchiha smiled and turned, pinning Naruto beneath him, an amused gleam in his eye. "So what would you like me to do, master?"

The blond's eyes widened innocently. Kakashi frowned. Naruto hadn't been with anyone or touched anyone in years, at least in this area he'd reverted back to being innocent…like a man who didn't want to remember. (1)

Sasuke smirked, so the kawaii businessman was actually an innocent little gaki… this was going to be so amusing. Naruto pushed him away roughly, his voice icy. "Pervert! Get away from me! I told you, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do! Well…not those things anyway!"

"Then stop arguing, dobe." Sasuke just leaned back and looked out the window. They didn't converse after that. They were driving through the City Square of Otogakure. Before, this had been a ruined border city, but then the Rice country government had decided to make it the capital three years ago. It had blossomed quite well. He looked up to see that Kakashi was continually glancing through the rear view mirror, looking at Naruto in a weird manner.

He turned to regard the suddenly quiet blond, and saw that he was staring fixedly out of the window. His face was sheet white and his hands had clenched really hard and tight. When he spoke his voice was dead…flat with no emotion. It sent chills down Sasuke's spine.

"Kakashi…get out of here, now. Drive as fast as you need to."

Kakashi glanced at his boss and then turned back to the wheel, clutching it tightly. He wished Naruto had gone to sleep like the ride here…it would have been so much better. "Yes, Uzumaki-sama. I'll do it right away."

About ten minutes after they'd passed the Square, Naruto tuned to Sasuke with a calm smile. "So what would you like to eat, Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked…he hadn't expected the blond to recover so quickly. "Onigiri." Naruto nodded and said something about it being a good choice. Then the dobe, promptly when to sleep…drool and all. When Sasuke tried to wake him, Kakashi stopped him saying it was better to let him sleep. They reached Konoha soon enough. Sasuke saw umpteen pictures of Naruto on bill boards and walls. They drew up in front what looked like an expensive store. He saw Kakashi gesture to him and woke Naruto.

Kakashi handed Sasuke the shirt. "Go with Naruto-san. I'll be getting your food. Make sure he doesn't pick out anything too gaudy…he has this love for orange."

Sasuke winced. He followed Naruto into a store, feeling strangely out of place. The blond pulled out a dozen things for him to wear. A few suits, some shirts, t-shirts, trousers, jeans, underwear and what not. They even went towel shopping. He had an argument with Naruto about the fact that he liked black and that the blond should respect it. Finally Naruto gave in and got him a lot of blacks, blues and greys.

They got back in time to meet Kakashi and headed to Naruto's home. Sasuke had been made to change into a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans. He'd never worn underwear before, so he felt uncomfortable. They got into the elevator and went all the way to the top.

Sasuke's eyes widened in awe as he stepped into the penthouse. There was a huge terrace, a swimming pool, a billiards table covered in water proof cloth, a gym a little way off…and this was just the outside. When he stepped inside he saw a huge living room with a fireplace and huge black leather furniture. Naruto led him to a bedroom.

"You can sleep here."

Sasuke looked around and rubbed the silk sheets in a daze. He was to live _here_? He'd be so pampered… he changed into the dark grey pajamas Naruto had bought for him and sauntered into the living room. He could see Naruto in the open kitchen unpacking the food. He'd changed into blue sweat pants and a white T-shirt. Sasuke looked at a fairly big painting above the fireplace.

It was of a girl. She looked about eighteen with long red hair and amused golden eyes. She was wearing an off shoulder red evening gown and looking over her shoulder, smiling a small beautiful smile. Sasuke gulped; she was very beautiful. He heard Naruto come up behind him and turned.

"That's Kyuubi…my fiancée." Sasuke's eyes widened…_then why…?_ The next sentence solved the puzzle. "She's dead." He saw a wave of sadness wash over those deep blue eyes and then it was gone again.

He wondered what to say. "I'm sorry."

Naruto shook is head grinning ruefully. "There's no use in you being sorry. You had nothing to do with it."

Sasuke slapped his head. "That's not why I said it. I meant I was sorry for your loss, dobe. My god, I can't believe you're a rich business man."

Naruto laughed. "Well I can't either. But it's because of my genius manager I guess. Coming to that…when we go home tomorrow…you'll say that you work for me. You work in the creative department…ok? My company is a big software company…we design games too, so all you have to do is think of fun games and leave it to the rest to design it. We've all ready taken you on. So no one will know the difference."

"What about your staff…?"

"My staff knows when to keep shut." Naruto's voice was firm. "Here's your onigiri. Itadakimasu." He began slurping his food…which looked like ramen.

Sasuke bit into his onigiri and almost smiled. A pleased look came onto his stoic face. He'd never tasted such good onigiri. He saw Naruto looking at him with a satisfied smile. The rest of the meal went in silence. Then Naruto stood up.

"I'm going to bed. I hope you don't mind, that I am not talking to you or anything, but I'm really tired. It's been a very long day. We are leaving tomorrow, so you'll have to pack. Goodnight." The blond disappeared into the bedroom opposite his.

Sasuke sighed and went to his room. He'd never packed before…but he had a fair idea that everything was to be neat and tidy placed into a bag…he found one that Naruto had left for him and began. Then he went to sleep or tried too…but he was wearing too many clothes and the silk sheets didn't feel too good. Sasuke shrugged off his sheets and his top. Then he lay on the carpeted floor with a pillow under his head and drifted off.

-sasunaru-

"So where are we going, dobe?"

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto ground out frustrated. "We're going by air, to the city Suna in Wind Country. My family lives there now, though we were originally from Konoha."

"By air…you mean by plane?" Sasuke asked feeling fear grow inside. He'd never been on a plane…he'd just been transported by bus or something of the sort.

Naruto nodded. "Oh here's Kakashi…I think he's got the authorization to leave. Ok…come on; we need to get to my jet."

Sasuke nodded and followed the two men. He saw Kakashi wrap a reassuring arm around Naruto and whisper a few things to him. The younger man nodded and frowned, muttering something. Kakashi just laughed and ruffled his hair. Sasuke felt a pang of longing…he wished there was someone like that for him…someone he could confide in. Suddenly a hand came down ruffling his hair as well. He looked up to see Kakashi's eye curving upward, which he interpreted as a smile.

"Come, Sasuke…oh…I should be saying Uchiha-san now. We don't want to be late, eh?"

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged it off, though it felt nice to be touched by someone with no ulterior motives. He followed them out into the air field and up the stairway of the jet. Naruto taught him how to clip on his seat belt and explained stuff about his family to him.

"Now Tsunade ba-chan, (this is aunt. Baa-chan is old lady) is a crazy woman. Oh she'll be very sweet to you, but you get on her bad side, she'll give you the hardest punch possible. Jiraiya ji-san (uncle, jii is old man) is a lecher. He loves young women and writes porn." Naruto was saying.

After that Sasuke zoned out because the thing was moving and they were flying and Sasuke wanted to yell. Naruto smiled and undid his seat belt once they'd stabilized. "I know…overwhelming experience, ne? Would you like something to drink? I've got some beer…I'm going to need one before I meet my family."

"So, what are your parents like?"

Naruto started, spilling some of the beer. He swore. "Um…yeah sorry about that. My parents are ok. My mom died six years ago. My dad…well…what about your parents?"

Sasuke sighed. He wasn't going to get any information from Naruto, was he? "Well, Naruto-san, I don't know. I didn't get a chance to know my parents. Orochimaru told me that Itachi, who is supposed to be my older brother, killed them. Ours was a free family…we didn't have too much money, but we were supposedly happy. After Itachi massacred everyone, it was hushed up. No one was supposed to know about me, that's how Orochimaru got his hands on me. I was four then. He let me turn ten, before I was trained to be a slave. I don't remember anything about the massacre, though."

Naruto looked away. "I'm sorry I asked. "

"No, it's ok. It isn't painful…well most of it anyway, dobe."

"Don't call me dobe! And don't call me Naruto-san either. If you're my boyfriend act like it once we land ok? When we land, you're my boyfriend and we're a couple. I'm not your master anymore." Naruto waggled a finger at him.

Sasuke nodded. _So I'm his boyfriend, huh? Hmm…that could be interesting._ "Boyfriend the moment we land got it." Naruto didn't see the evil smirk gracing the raven's face.

They landed at Suna airport, and Kakashi conjured a limo from somewhere. Then suddenly they were dicing on the desert like land of Suna. The airport was twenty minutes away from the city. Naruto was on his phone the whole way talking to some dude named Shikamaru about some deal.

Sasuke was bored…he wondered what a person did in a place like this. It was all either sandy desert or dry cliffy desert. Then he saw the city up ahead, a monstrous big one too. It had weird round topped buildings as big as Konoha's sky scrapers. The people's clothing was different too, they wore kimonos like most people, but these were off lighter material and scarves around their heads. Some women…slaves Sasuke assumed wore see through garments and wandered around behind who seemed to be their masters.

Kakashi drove past the city. Five minutes away they reached huge gates, when they drove through Sasuke gasped. The whole place was built inside this glass-like globe. Suna's weather was hot, but in here the temperature was pleasant. Garden's were all over the place with various flowers blooming and small fountains with spewing water prettily. There were about three or four buildings a mile or so apart from each other. The foremost and most well kept and beautiful structure was the mansion.

Kakashi drove right up to the door and Naruto knocked loudly. The door opened and a young woman of about thirty appeared. She looked at Naruto and grinned catching him in a hug. "Naruto! You came! How've you been, gaki?"

"I've been fine baa-chan."

"It's not baa-chan, its ba-chan."

"I know."

"Are you calling me old, kusogaki?"

Sasuke watched as Naruto dodged all the hits and then frowned. If he was Naruto's boyfriend, wasn't he supposed to be protecting the blond? The next time Tsunade's fist flew, he calmly caught it.

Tsunade looked at him…glared more like. "And who is this cocky bastard?"

Sasuke let go of her hand and slid one arm down Naruto's chest and brought the other one up it, holding Naruto close. He smirked. "Nice to meet you, Tsunade-san. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto's boyfriend."

Naruto's jaw was hanging open as he was pressed against Sasuke's chest. One of the raven's arms slipped off his body and stretched towards Tsunade. "I'm sorry I stopped you, but I had to protect my blond. So are you really Naruto's aunt? You look too beautiful and young to be so."

Tsunade stared and then blushed. She didn't want to like this cocky brat, but he seemed to like Naruto. And he was _so_ truthful. She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san. Hard to think an idiot like Naruto would find someone like you to date. Come in, I'll show you your room."

Naruto bristled, but before he could say anything, he was led off by the arm around his waist. He grumbled to himself as he followed Tsunade up the stairs. She was explaining things to Sasuke.

"My brother…that's Naruto's father used to live here with his wife. But after Naruto left he moved out. Jiraiya and I kept the gaki's room exactly the way it was." She turned to Naruto…her expression saddening a bit. "You'll have to decide what to keep gaki…we couldn't make that decision for you."

Naruto nodded and then stepped in. Sasuke followed him in and stopped. A notice board on the room's right wall was covered with pictures of that girl Kyuubi. He snuck a glance at Naruto and saw that the blond had stiffened. Then Naruto relaxed and moved to dump his bags in the left bottom corner of the room, next to his big desk and bookshelf which was on the lower wall. Opposite that was a bed…which Sasuke saw were covered in cotton sheets thankfully.

Naruto looked like he was in a daze. He stood in front of the notice board, and stroked one of the pictures gently. Then he fished a box out from a walk in closet next to the huge bathroom on the left and began to take down he pictures with loving care, until just one was left on the board. It was of Naruto and Kyuubi together on a branch.

Sasuke moved to study it…Naruto didn't even notice him. The couple were sitting on a branch and you couldn't recognise Naruto. He looked very happy. The stupid grin Sasuke had come to think was a mask was firmly placed and those big blue eyes were looking at the redheaded girl with overflowing happiness and care. He wondered if Naruto could ever smile like that again…it would be nice, after all if for once someone who smiled at him with genuine happiness instead of lust. He threw himself onto the bed feeling tired…hey this wasn't as extra soft as the one at the penthouse. This would do. He dozed.

Naruto put the box away and finally noticed Sasuke sprawled out on the bed. Then he blinked. "Teme! What are you doing here, spying on me?"

"Huh?" Sasuke surfaced from his sleep. "Don't yell usuratonkachi. I sleep here…I'm going to be staying here for the rest of our stay."

Then he saw Naruto go a little red and look like he was going to burst. "WHAT? WE'LL BE SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED? TEME!"

Sasuke was up in an instant. "Will you stop yelling, my head's starting to hurt."

Naruto frowned and grabbed him by the collar. "SHUT UP! CAN'T SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU! WE'RE NOT…"

"Stop it, Naruto. If you don't quiet down…the whole house will know." Sasuke frowned.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE; I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE TRYING TO…"

Sasuke realised that the git would give away the secret all by himself. He could hear footsteps outside. Sasuke had been brought up as a slave and while in a pinch he thought as a slave did. As the door opened, he did the only thing that came to mind to silence Naruto.

Tsunade walked in. "Oi, what's all the…oh my god."

Uzumaki Naruto was currently lying stunned in the arms of one Uchiha Sasuke…whose lips looked like they were moulded to his own.

-sasunaru-

A/N: Ok…I know a little bit of detail, but I needed to describe those things. Naruto's secret will come out eventually. I know there isn't much smut…but seriously they just met. **Right now they're not even friends…Sasuke just thinks Naruto is a nice guy and nice master and Naruto thinks Sasuke's is a bastard bit tolerable all the same.**

(1) No he wasn't raped…that's too clichéd. So just keep reading and you'll know the truth.


	3. Testing the Waters

**This story is dedicated to Deceptively Sweet and the chapter to Calamus as they have helped me frame the ideas and the story. **

**To Calamus: thank you for your ideas, I hope you like the way they've been used! They were invaluable and really kudos to you. Thank you for helping, I love you….I really do! **

**To Deceptively Sweet: Hey darling, I love you for helping me with those ideas. Thank you for listening to me endlessly talk about the story throughout your visit and our classes and throughout the time we spent in college and on the phone! I love you, girlfriend, you've been extremely supportive in helping me get this complicated story onto paper. So thank you!**

**To reviewers: your reviews made me work faster, so thanks a lot. I'm glad you like it and will make you proud, I promise! Love you all**

Chapter 3: Testing the Waters

Naruto tensed completely in Sasuke's arms. But he couldn't act disgusted or angry with Tsunade standing there still. He pulled away and glared at Tsunade, using his anger to his advantage.

"Baa-chan! You have a really horrible sense of timing! I can't believe you'd walk in on us without knocking!" Naruto yelled, making it more of a whine as it needed to be.

Tsunade looked really embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm so sorry Naruto…it's just I haven't seen you in ages and you haven't had anyone with you for so long… I just got worried about the noise….uh….I should go now. See you later."

She turned and shut the door. Naruto stood stock still making sure she was gone before punching the Uchiha's stomach with all his strength…or all the strength he could muster in his current shocked state.

"Teme! Don't-ever-touch-me-like-that-again!" Naruto ground out glaring at the Uchiha on the floor.

Sasuke stared at the blond wondering why he'd act like that because of a kiss. Then a bit of anger surged in him….the blond had said that they should act like a couple…but then he refused to let himself be touched and when Sasuke tried the only way he knew how, he'd get beaten up. "You told me to act like we're a couple! She was about to hear you, because you were shouting! How was I supposed to stop you? By punching the lights out of you?"

Sasuke saw the blond's hands clench. "Next time, I give you permission to punch me Sasuke. I don't want to be touched…no hugging, kissing and touching, unless it's _absolutely_ necessary understand. I don't want to pull a master-slave relationship on you. I did not buy you for sex. But if you push me too far, then I'll have to _order_ you to stop doing things I don't like, all right?"

Sasuke wanted to rebel. He'd rebelled against his training, he'd rebelled against Orochimaru and he'd sworn to rebel against any person who thought they could give him orders. But something in Naruto's eyes told him to agree. He nodded. "Only in front of other people. We'll have to be touchy-feely when we're in front of other people…at least a bit. So only in front of other people."

"Glad that you understand." Naruto watched him get back on the bed. "I'd prefer it if you slept on my right side and if you kept to your side of the bed. I need a nap."

Sasuke rolled onto his side and watched Naruto fall onto the bed, a hand over his eyes. He tossed and turned, but suddenly the mattress didn't seem nice anymore. He tried to get some sleep, but his mind lingered on the question of what could be eating the dobe so much…he'd reacted so badly. Finally he picked up the pillow and a thin sheet that lay at the foot of the bed and made himself comfortable on the nice carpeted floor. Lying there, he shook his head to stop himself from dwelling further on his master's reactions. Maybe he hadn't got a good master, after all?

-sasunaru-

_The rain fell in sheets. It put a damper on the day. He wondered where Kyuubi had run off to. She did she'd be back in a minute. He wished he could shake this uneasy feeling in his heart…maybe he should go look for her. He started heading towards the town square which was ten minutes away by foot. That's where Kyuubi had said she wanted to go. _

_The feeling in his heart made his feet move faster…his breath came in pants. He had to get to her, make sure she was safe and then take her to her favorite ramen place. Kyuubi adored ramen. He pictured her smiling at him, her golden eyes shining with excitement as he bought her a bowl of ramen. Her red hair flowing around that perfect neck, emphasizing the paleness of her skin. He ran faster now, as fast as he could go in fact. _

_The town square loomed in the distance, he could see the huge snake statue that graced the centre of the square…one more turn and he would be there. He made it and stopped short. Kyuubi was standing there, soaked, her gold eyes wide with fear. She turned to see Naruto…and shook her head. _

"_No, don't come closer…it's dangerous." She called out, her husky voice a little higher in pitch due to the fear. _

_Naruto started running towards her anyway, as he saw the trigger being pulled. He had to save her. He was about two feet from her, when the bullet hit her in the chest, followed by two more. He watched as the light disappeared from her gold eyes…he was powerless to stop it. The last bit that remained conveyed her love, before it dulled and she fell. _

"KYUUBII, NO!"

Sasuke started in shock as he heard the scream and saw Naruto jerk awake, covered in sweat and panting hard. Tears were coursing down, his wide fear filled eyes…eyes that Sasuke never wanted to see again. Sasuke wondered what to do…he was trained in what to do when it came to nightmares, but Naruto had said no touching right?

He got onto the bed once more…on _his_ side and hesitantly reached a hand out to let a finger touch Naruto's shoulder, making sure the blue eyes were watching him. The fingers touched…then the hand covered the blond's shoulder, but Naruto still didn't make a move. Sasuke inched closer…until his arm had slid around the blond's shoulder and then carefully, led Naruto to lean into him, with only absolutely necessary contact.

Using only that contact he held the blond as he sobbed into his shirt. The hand around Naruto's shoulder was used to rub light soothing circles on his back. "Shh…it was a nightmare. Calm down, Naruto."

The blond continued to sob for a few minutes before pushing Sasuke away and running to the bathroom. Sasuke felt a little bewildered…he had no idea what was going on and the blond's mask seemed to be slipping on and off constantly. If this continued then he would need some pills to get rid of headaches like the one that was beginning.

Naruto came out looking calmer. He glanced at Sasuke, at the pillow and sheet on the floor and then turned away. "I'm going for a walk. We'll be meeting baa-chan downstairs in two hours time. Until then you can do what you want…explore where you wish."

Sasuke watched the blond slam the door shut. He sighed, wondering if this would go on for the month. Then he changed into more comfortable clothing, set the sheet and pillow back on the bed and decided to explore the place himself. Coming down the stairs he met an old man with flowing white hair and two red lines tattooed on his face.

The man grinned. "Ah you must be Sasuke-kun…Naruto's boyfriend. My wife told me all about you. I don't bend that way, but you sure are a nice piece of ass."

Sasuke wondered how to react. Wasn't he a slave _because_ he was a nice piece of ass? Or was he supposed to contradict that? How could he answer without seeming like a liar or a narcissist? So he settled for a shrug.

Jiraiya grinned some more. "So you want to take a look around? Want me to show you all Naruto's old haunts and feed you embarrassing stories about him?"

Sasuke considered this. Well, if Naruto wasn't going to reveal anything about himself, then Sasuke would just have to find out on his own. "Sure, why not?" he answered walking away with the guffawing old man.

-sasunaru-

He watched the two of them, smile and talk to their guests, looking so perfect together. It riled him that Naruto had found someone else even after he'd killed that Kyuubi girl. And now this Sasuke character was there to be dealt with…he wondered if this boy would also prove to be difficult.

No one was allowed to see that smile directed at them. Naruto was supposed to look at him and only him. Of course it would prove a little difficult to get the blond's undivided attention, but he would manage it. He let his eyes roam the firm tan skin, the golden hair and deep blue pools of sky. Naruto was divine…an angel…an angel only he should possess.

He devoured the toned muscles of the blond's chest which showed through the open light blue shirt, the firm butt covered by the khaki slacks. He wanted more than ever to be at the blond's side…to take the raven haired man's place. Naruto would be his. Shaking with excitement he turned away from them, letting other people draw his attention away from his beloved.

-sasunaru-

Naruto could hardly contain his amusement…genuine amusement, as another girl in a bunny suit approached him with a tray of drinks. Though Tsunade had arranged a respectable garden party, Jiraiya had sprung a surprise on her by switching the catering services. It was excessively entertaining to see her eyebrow twitch in annoyance each time a scantily clad girl passed her…but as it was Jiraiya's birthday, she was forced to tolerate it with a smile.

Naruto shook his head and sighed, waving the bunny girl away. He turned to see Sasuke being harangued by an old acquaintance…Kyuubi's best friend Ino. He frowned wondering how the dark haired man was holding up…afraid of what he might have let slip…you never knew. Sasuke was a slave so he _had_ to service men…but what if Sasuke liked girls? Would he let anything slip to Ino? He went up to them and saw Sasuke give him what looked like a relived smirk.

"Naruto, what took you so long? Yamanaka-san has been telling me all about you and has asked me about twenty times whether I'm _really_ into men and would I mind spending some time with her, so she could show me around?" Sasuke said. Naruto noted that the man sounded annoyed. He shrugged and looked at his old friend.

"Ino-pig! It's been a while…how've you been?" His eyes gleamed.

Ino smiled at him, hugging him. "Naruto-kun. I'm fine…still single. Here I was thinking you'd finally give me a chance, but you've moved on _at last_. I was trying to chat up your boyfriend…I wanted to drown my grief that you weren't available with a hot guy…"

"Keep off, him. He's _my_ property." Naruto smirked at her. He didn't see Sasuke wince as he said that.

"Yeah…yeah." Then her eyes softened. "I'm so glad you've moved on, Naruto…even if it wasn't with me. She'd be happy to know you've found someone you love."

Naruto nodded suddenly feeling guilty for lying to her. Hurt about Kyuubi mingled into the emotion and it was all he could do not to snap at Ino for bringing his late fiancée up. Ino had been in love with him…she'd backed off when he'd asked Kyuubi to marry him. And when Kyuubi had died, Ino had tracked him down and tried to help him get over it. But he couldn't move on, couldn't want anyone but Kyuubi…when he'd moved, he'd cut off all contact with her…she must have understood because she didn't contact him after that either. "So Ino, what have you been up to?"

Ino shrugged. "Not much actually. I started a flower shop here in Suna…built a greenhouse and I can grow any flower I wish to…doing very well actually…I don't need to depend on my family's cash anymore."

"Good for you."

Ino suddenly looked away. "I'll get going now, Naruto-kun. Tsunade-san is calling me for something. I hope she's not going to grouse about the bunny girls…" then she left hurriedly and Naruto caught sight of the pain in her eyes. He'd have to find somebody she'd like soon.

Sasuke saw those blue eyes melt into a melancholy expression and overflow with pain…sadness. He couldn't help it. He put his arms around the blond and hugged him from behind…his chest against the blond's back. Naruto stiffened once more, but Sasuke didn't budge, finally the blond relaxed. Both let the moment sink in…Sasuke trying to be comforting and Naruto trying to understand and accept that same comfort. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I know you said I mustn't do this…" Sasuke whispered into the blond's ear. Most people would think they were having a sweet couple talk. "I don't understand what you feel dobe…I can't. Then again, I don't want you to be lonely, Naruto-sama. I know how _that_ feels…and I don't think you should be lonely… _I'm_ around…even if I am a slave who'll leave in a month." Sasuke sounded sincere although bastard-like…he really didn't want or like _anyone_ feeling lonely. Especially not his master…a business man like him surrounded by people shouldn't have to be lonely.

Naruto didn't know how to respond…and well Sasuke sounded like everything should be okay, just because _he_ was around. If the same thing had happened to him back when Kyuubi was alive…he wouldn't be hearing it in the first place and even if he had, he'd have been able to respond smoothly…not feel the urge to hug the bastard back and bury himself in the pain. But before he could say anything…

"Hello boys…not disturbing anything, am I?"

They moved apart and turned to look at the man. Sasuke saw someone who looked like Naruto's clone, only with longer, shaggier hair. The man was handsome…undeniably sexy and his smile was also charming and playful. He was grinning at them in amusement and eyeing Sasuke up and down.

"So Naruto, not going to introduce me?"

Sasuke turned to see Naruto's face…a mass of warring emotions…love, hate, anger, happiness, guilt, denial and desperation. Then they vanished; a smile replacing them…Sasuke had never seen anything so fake…it looked worse than those tiny replicas of the Otogakure square. Naruto continued to smile.

"Dad…hey!" the blond swallowed. "This is my boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke. Sas-chan, meet my dad, Uzumaki Arashi."

Sasuke half-smiled and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san."

"You too, Sasuke. Naruto has very good taste I must say. I heard you work at his company…how did you meet?" Arashi asked him.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto for a moment…but the dobe was suddenly very pale. Sasuke wondered why Naruto was shaking lightly…then he decided to make it up on his own…he hoped he knew enough. "Uh…well, I was on my way home from work…we'd kind of met by then. Then I got mugged… I was a little tied up you could say…no belongings…and then Naruto came out of no where…and let me crash at his house for a while. We got close."

"What's Naruto's favorite food?"

"Ramen."

"Favorite colour?"

"Orange…but he likes blue a lot too."

"Habits?"

"He likes saying the formal prayer anytime he eats…even in meetings. He sleeps on his back…usually with a hand over his eyes. And he cocks his head to the right when he's confused…can be unusually loud when he doesn't want people knowing what's wrong with him, loves warm sake…especially a cup when he gets home…and is superstitious about stirring whatever he makes four times…touches wood while saying bad things…"

"All right…stop. So you know everything about him?"

"Everything I notice or he wants to tell me, Uzumaki-san."

"Ahhaha…well, I'm sorry I tested you. I just needed to see if my boy has really moved on. He hasn't let anyone close to him since an incident a few years ago. Take good care of him, Sasuke. I'm sure you know we're having a few problems…he refuses to talk to me…" Arashi scratched his head a bit.

They waited but Naruto didn't respond. Instead he looked around and then smiled in a sort of relieved way. "Hey look, there's Kurenai-san…she's my old teacher, come on I want you to meet her! Sorry dad, I'll come see you later ok?" He dragged Sasuke away before the man could say good bye.

Sasuke found himself introduced to so many guests by the time the lunch was over, his mind of a jumble of names and faces. Naruto didn't even give him time to ask him what was wrong, most probably that was exactly what the blond was aiming for. Finally by mid-afternoon, everyone had left and the men had some time to themselves.

"Naruto, why aren't you on speaking terms with your dad?"

The blond looked at him, expression unreadable before turning away in annoyance. "It's none of your business Sasuke. Why don't you get some rest before the family dinner, ok?"

Sasuke wondered whether he should try again, but left it at that. Naruto was an enigma for him…it was hard to understand why the man kept himself in his cloistered little shell, while he could have so many friends. Sasuke had just had a taste of the world outside and found that he liked it very much. Sighing he just got back onto the floor with the necessary items, turned on his side and went to sleep.

Naruto turned to his investment, sound asleep on the floor next to his side of the bed. He knew his father was suspicious and wondered when Sasuke had learnt all that about him. Maybe the man was really observant. Somehow what Sasuke had said still rang in his ears…he looked at Kyuubi's picture and gave her a half smile. "Things just keep getting more complicated. Why couldn't he just be what he is? A normal slave who knows how to act and who listens to what his master says. Instead he just keeps breaking the rules that I set him…"

He walked over to the sleeping form and covered him with the quilt; it might get colder when the air-conditioning was turned on. "I'll wake you in a while Sasuke. Sleep well."

He picked up the phone to contact a well known furniture store; he had to do something about Sasuke's love for the floor…

-sasunaru-

There was another smaller family dinner. Again Sasuke felt extremely awkward, with everyone expecting him to be completely in love with Naruto, to smile at him, make jokes about him and such like. He had no idea how to behave like he was in love, because he had never been in love or been loved before. Again, Arashi was there…watching him seemingly waiting for him to make one move that would prove he was fake. Sasuke squirmed a bit trying to ease the tension out of his shoulders.

Naruto noticed the way Sasuke was fidgeting every time the raven felt his father's eye on him. He'd been relived to find that Sasuke was adept at eating at meals like this and knew which fork to use. He tried to get Sasuke's attention, but failed miserably as the man opposite him kept his eyes on the food before him. "Sas-chan, pass me the salt would you?"

Sasuke complied with a smile for Naruto. He wondered if he should use any nicknames too. 'Dobe' wouldn't sound too good, would it? Could he be mean to the person he loved? He turned to see Naruto having a conversation with Tsunade.

"So how is Kakashi, Naruto? Haven't been able to talk to him much…" Tsunade asked.

"He's fine, baa-chan. He's met some guy now…he goes to visit him quite regularly…the man seems to be cute." Naruto replied.

Then Sasuke had it, it was something he'd dredged up from what memories remained of when he had a family. "Naru-usagi, (Naru-bunny) pass me that casserole would you?"

Suddenly the whole table was quiet. Naruto had gone rigid, and then he glared at Sasuke and stood up. "Take it yourself, bastard." Then he walked out stiffly without turning to look at the raven who was staring at him incredulously.

-sasunaru-

A/N: Yeah I'll stop this chappie here! I hope you guys know this isn't going to be one of those cute stories…yes it will be cute, but it has its darker side, which you have been given a glimpse of. Please tell me what you thought of it. I know Sasuke is a bit ooc…but here his past is different, don't worry he will revert to his bastard-side quite soon. So hope you enjoyed it! Review! Ja ne!

Taka

Itachi: Taka and I will be giving out containers of chilli…which I made to every reviewer. So please review. (Fall for my sexiness and listen to every word I say…)

Taka possessively grabs him and they run off into the wild…


	4. Respect and Insanity

**READ THE AUTHOR NOTE THE MOMENT YOU ARE DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER.**

**Once again thank you to Calamus for providing me with the bed idea!**

**Warnings:** **Incestuous** _**thought…thoughts**_** only…NO INCEST.** **Lemon: AraKaka. **

Chapter 4:

Sasuke looked around the table at Naruto's family, the incredulous look still on his face. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Tsunade sighed and gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, dear. It's just that, Naru-usagi was what Kyuubi used to call him. We were a bit surprised, but we didn't expect Naruto to react like that."

Sasuke processed the information and wondered why he was suddenly feeling angry. Anger was an unfamiliar emotion to him…most times he'd just felt annoyed or pissed, but pure unadulterated anger was something he rarely felt. It must have shown because Tsunade suddenly reached out across the table to grab his shoulder.

"Sasuke dear, are you ok?"

Sasuke stood up. "No, I'm not actually. I'm going to find Naruto." He walked out as well, heading to where Jiraiya had told him Naruto usually went to cool off. He passed the rock garden, then the kitchen garden and finally reached the gates to a private garden. It was pretty big, a lake at the centre and pretty trees all around. He saw Naruto sitting on one of the trees, leaning against its bark, face all broody.

Sasuke walked up to him. "What did I do wrong now?"

Naruto didn't even glance at him. "You called me Naru-usagi….only Kyuubi called me that. I told you not to do anything stupid."

"Oh…I'm the one being stupid is it?"

Naruto looked at him at that. "What do you mean bastard?"

"I mean, dobe, that you're the one acting stupid. All you do is brood or hide behind that bloody mask…"

Naruto cut him off with a growl. "Fuck you! That's none of your business!"

"Always Kyuubi this and Kyuubi that…" the Uchiha continued without pause. "Everything I do reminds you of Kyuubi. No wonder no one can get close to you…you keep comparing them to your _dead_ girlfriend."

"Why you asshole!" Naruto yelled jumping off the tree to hit Sasuke. The raven dodged and punched Naruto. The blond fell over not expecting that, then he got up and kicked the slave in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain.

Sasuke grunted in pain, but then again he'd been beaten before…it wasn't anything new. He knew Naruto was stronger than him…because the blond had been trained in the fighting arts…unlike Sasuke who only knew what he did from instinct. He stood up in time to catch Naruto's fist as it came towards him, but couldn't stop the foot that swung at him from his right. He fell over.

"You want me to act like I'm in love you, but you never realise that I don't know _how_ to!" Sasuke yelled, running at the blond, bending at the last minute and tackling him. He straddled the struggling blond, trying to dodge the fists shooting out at him and trying to capture those hands at the same time.

Naruto flipped them over, holding Sasuke down, his eyes glinting in anger, looking almost red. "How can you not know how to act like you're in love? Everyone knows how to act like their in love!"

Sasuke stared at him, before turning away and spitting out some blood. "Oh, yeah? Then why don't you use that pea-brain of yours to tell me, how a slave can ever find anyone to love?" he glared death at Naruto. "Who should I have been in love with? Orochimaru? The people who came to train me? The people who beat me like you're doing now?"

Naruto's eyes widened, but the Uchiha continued to speak, now looking away. "I don't even know who my parents are because my fucking brother killed them, when I was too little to remember them. Since then this is the first time I'm in the outside world…the first time I'm not stuck in a vehicle being transported some place. First time I've been close to someone like you….and right now I wish I could just go back."

Sasuke shoved Naruto off him and stood, brushing the dirt off his clothes. "All you do is brood and you expect me to do all the acting…well you know what? I can't. Maybe you should tell them we broke up and send me back…if Orochimaru doesn't pay you back, I'll get a job and do so. If not, then maybe you need to stop slacking and start acting too."

Naruto stared at the dark figure walking away with a touch of a limp. No one had ever spoken to him like that. No one had ever left him feeling so small and disgusted with himself…not even Kyuubi. Maybe he had expected too much of Sasuke? He'd never thought about Sasuke's lack of skills in the acting department in this way before. He started as a hand lay on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kakashi.

"Looks like you messed up royally, kid." Kakashi said as he sat down next to the millionaire.

Naruto frowned. "How was I supposed to know? Is it my fault, he was brought up a slave?" he knew he was being petty, but he didn't want that bastard to be right.

Kakashi sighed, a disappointed look in his eye. "You'd have thought about it and known…before Naruto. I don't care how mad you're going to get at me, but you've turned into a spoilt broody brat. Even Kyuubi would dislike you, if she saw you now."

"What? You want me to trust a slave I've just met?"

"No, I do not want you to trust him. I want you to look at him…see that he's human too. I want you to put a bit of effort into this elaborate charade that you've asked him to act in. Maybe you could even teach him how people in love act…give him a few safe nicknames that don't hurt. Put up some ground rules for touching." Kakashi said, staring into the distance…an imminent sigh in his voice.

"But I don't want to be touched."

"Naruto, haven't you even realised, that touching is what Sasuke had been programmed to do? It's almost like his language…he's been taught to touch since he was a child, so maybe he's better at conveying his emotions with touch. You cut him off from every way he can think of to display affection and then yell at him for not being a good actor? Or snap at him for doing something wrong? Maa…you're such an idiot!" Kakashi stood up. "I'm going, I have to drive your father back and pick up his friend on the way."

Naruto sighed and chucked a few stones in the lake. Kakashi had succeeded in making him feel even more disgusted with himself…how nice. But then they were right, he knew he was turning into one of those people he hated. At the back of his mind a grudging respect for the Uchiha was forming…Naruto couldn't completely hate the people he respected…a major flaw if ever there was one. Sighing once more he stood up and started walking back to the house…maybe he should you know, make more of an effort?

* * *

Sasuke was trying to get some sleep as he curled and uncurled on the floor. But his stomach hurt and the moment he'd gotten back to the room, he'd emptied all the food he'd eaten. Damn, that dobe….in fact Sasuke really wished Naruto would send him back….the beatings he could stand but no freedom was ever worth the headaches…

He heard the door open and then Naruto's voice floated over to him. "Sasuke? You still awake?"

Sasuke grit his teeth. "No dobe, I sleep with my eyes open…"

He heard an exasperated sigh erupt from the blond and then footsteps coming his way. He felt hands on his shoulders pulling him up into a sitting position. And then soft fingers were running over the bruise on the side of his face. Sasuke tried not to wince as the throbbing increased for a moment. Then he heard the sloshing of a bottle and a bit of cotton suddenly covered the wound, making it sting so hard, his eyes watered.

Sasuke sat still as Naruto cleaned off most of his wounds and bruises, finally coming to the one of his stomach. It felt unnaturally awkward as Naruto lifted his pyjama top (he'd tried to sleep with it on when he was around Naruto.).

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I know I've been acting like more of a bastard than you are…so really, I am sorry."

Sasuke started and then looked at Naruto's face which was indeed sincere. He turned away. "It's fine…"

"No it isn't. Really, I haven't thought of your point of view at all. I behaved like any other millionaire would do…like a spoilt brat. So can we please start over?" Naruto asked him smiling a small genuine smile.

After staring at him for a minute or so, Sasuke nodded and was presented with a hand…he stared at the hand too, before taking it. Naruto grinned. "Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to teach you how to act like you're in love."

Sasuke smirked. "Uchiha Sasuke. I pick up very fast…so help from a dobe like you won't be needed."

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto fought the urge to hit the older man on the head…there it was again, the sudden rise Sasuke could get out of him. "Anyway, I want you off the floor; I have a surprise for you."

When Sasuke got off the floor, Naruto took him over to his side of the bed and knelt down in front of it. With a bit of a struggle, he pulled out another much lower bed. He grunted as he pulled it out some more. "Ta da!"

Sasuke stared at the sailor bed. He wondered why Naruto hadn't shown it to him before…if it had been there then why had he spent all his time sleeping on the floor? He voiced his question.

"It hasn't been there all this time. I figured you would need a harder mattress, but unfortunately I get back aches on hard mattresses. So I called my favorite furniture store and asked if they could make abed that looked exactly like mine and turn it into a sailor bed. They had a bed like mine all ready, so they just worked extra hard to get it here, then I snuck it up when everyone was getting ready for the dinner…you had gone downstairs by then…I got it set up and they snuck out." Naruto finished a bit of a triumphant smile on his face, which faded a bit. "Yeah, but I forgot to tell them which side to fix it on…so they fixed it on my side…but it's too low for me to mind."

Sasuke sat on it and tested it…it was nice. It wasn't as hard as his bed at the store, but it wasn't too soft like Naruto's beds. He gave a small smile. "I like it."

Naruto cocked his head a bit and nodded. "Thought you would…I hope this means that you can forgive me."

Sasuke nodded. "I forgive you." he curled on his side and then added bluntly, because he couldn't think of a more delicate way of putting it. "I respect you."

Naruto had gotten into his bed. He turned to look down at the Uchiha, whose back was turned to him. "Gee, if I had only known that all I had to do to gain people's respect was to bribe them with a bed, I would have done so long ago."

Uchiha snickered. "That's why you have me around, dobe. Without me, the cogs in that pea-brain of yours would get all rusty. Now I need to sleep, so goodnight."

"Yeah, bastard." And then there was a mumble. "I respect you too."

* * *

The sun was high overhead as Kakashi stared out of the window. The light filtered through the clouds making the city below seem like paradise…but Kakashi knew better in a few minutes it was going to be a version of his own hell. Hell with the man he loved, but hell nonetheless.

He turned to see the button outside the door turn red and then walked in…talking a deep breath to fortify himself. The man behind the desk looked him up and down, an unpleasant gleam in his eyes. Kakashi felt the door slide shut behind him and before he could blink he'd been pinned against the door.

"Well, look who it is…the traitor…my little traitor's come running back to me, has he?" Said the man in his smooth voice, letting his fingers trace the beginning of Kakashi's mask. "Why did you betray me, Kakashi? You said you loved me, didn't you?"

Kakashi averted his eyes, trying not to look at the man who had now hooked his fingers into his mask. "I did love you…but I had to protect Naruto…" his mask was pulled down roughly and a tongue applied to the scar the caressed his jaw line…tracing it, stopping at the middle where it brushed against the corner of his lip. Kakashi stifled a gasp and kept his eyes averted. The tongue made its way to his bottom lips and began licking lightly at it. Kakashi clenched his hands holding back the urge to kiss back.

"To protect Naruto…from whom? Me?" the man pulled back his eyes smoldering in anger. "But I love him Kakashi; he's my son…why would you think he's in danger from me?"

Kakashi looked into those blue eyes…eyes with a touch of insanity now. He wished he could hate this man…hate Arashi and leave, but he couldn't. "That's why I helped him leave…_because_ you love him…_because _he's your _son_ and _you_ can't have him. I didn't want you to hurting him anymore."

Arashi pulled away from Kakashi entirely. "Naruto is mine. Naruto is the one who loved me and helped me all those years back. My love for him is pure…so what if he's my son? That was a twist of fate…why should I not love him, just because society says I mustn't?"

Kakashi frowned angrily, stalking forward to grab Arashi's shoulders. "You're a sick bastard you know that? Stay away from Naruto! This time…if you try anything this time…I'll put you behind bars…I swear I will. I'll convince Naruto to go to the police…Sasuke better be safe, you understand?" he hissed at the older man, his different coloured eyes boring into him.

Arashi only smirked, blue eyes condescending. He pressed himself against Kakashi grinding into him slightly, lifting a hand to cup the taller man's cheek, stroking it lightly. "Kakashi…I should have known. You're so righteous sometimes. However, I heard you've met someone new…he's supposed to be very cute…"

Kakashi's face went a death white, as the colour in his face drained. Arashi was always like this….Arashi always made him feel insignificant, small and powerless…always two steps ahead. He remembered when the blond's unhealthy obsession with his son had begun. He truly pitied Arashi…from the bottom of his heart he wished he could have been there more…maybe if he hadn't just been a slave he could have saved the older man, saved Naruto from all the trouble. But now Iruka would be in trouble if Arashi found out. He had to tell Arashi the truth…no matter how much it hurt, no matter how much of pride he'd lose.

"Don't hurt him…it's my fault, I used him, to get over you."

Arashi searched the silver haired man's eyes for a hint of a lie, but saw none. He smiled in a pleased, childish manner. "So Kakashi-kun…you still love me after all. That's good. I don't care if you do, really, but then I can't have you rebel against me, can I? You're only a slave…if I can't keep you under control, then it will be my own downfall." He turned them around, leaning Kakashi against his desk and kissing him softly.

(Lemon)

Kakashi felt a shiver run down his spine, the kiss was soft, but it was also a warning. He shivered again, as Arashi's hands ran down his sides and then they stopped at his crotch. The blond's dingers ran over the clothed member very lightly. Kakashi willed himself to stay still, as Arashi began to unbutton his pants, raising his hips to help his master. His pants were discarded and his shirt followed, along with his head band.

Blue eyes stared hungrily into mismatched ones, before their owner stepped away to divest himself of clothes too. Then he moved towards Kakashi with feral grace. "You know what to do…"

Kakashi got to his knees and let his fingers run along Arashi's cock, moving to little pet his balls. He let his tongue trail across the base of the cock, smelling Arashi's musky scent…oh god…it had been so long. One hand continued to tease the soft sacs, while the other one came up to curl around the base earning a moan from the blond man. Then Kakashi's tongue trailed up the member up to the head, where he licked the oozing precum off.

The blond panted lightly, bracing himself against his desk. The chauffer let his tongue play with the slit a little more, getting caught up in old memories, ones where Arashi wasn't this cold or this sick….where he was just a normal heartbroken man. He flattened his tongue and swallowed Arashi's cock whole, making the man cry out and twine his hands into Kakashi's gray strands. Kakashi let his hand wander upwards, to play with one brown nipple, rolling in just the way Arashi liked it. The blond groaned in an uncharacteristically deep voice and began to buck as fast as he could.

Kakashi stopped and let the dick slip out of his mouth before standing up and kissing Arashi, who kissed him back ferociously, shoving him onto the table on his back. Kakashi wrapped his legs around the blond, grinding into him, but Arashi simply pulled back and pulled him onto his feet. He turned the grey haired man around, making him brace his arms against the desk, with his ass sticking up at an easily accessible angle.

Placing his hands along the chauffeur's, Arashi slip into him with one swift stroke, causing Kakashi to cry out in pain and pleasure as his prostate was hit on the first stroke. The grey haired man tried to move backwards to impale himself again, when Arashi moved tantalisingly out of reach. "Who do you belong to?"

Kakashi made a raw needy sound in his throat. "You."

"Will you betray me again? Will you betray me like Ryou did? Like Taniko did?"

Kakashi grit his teeth. "No. Arashi-sama…please…"

Finally the blond acquiesced and entered him again. This time the pace didn't slow. Kakashi could feel the pleasure build up inside him like a slow coil. Arashi never just took pleasure…he always gave it back ten fold. He gasped as a hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke in time with the thrusts. Soon Kakashi was screaming for release, Arashi's name on every one of them…he'd never felt so glad that the office was sound proof.

And then he came into Arashi's hand, spurting all over the desk as well. Arashi didn't stop thrusting his release close. Kakashi could feel the balls slapping against him tighten and closed his eyes he knew what was coming.

(Lemon has almost ended. Last two lines must be read.)

And as he came, Arashi ripped Kakashi's heart in two with his scream. "Naruto!"

* * *

A/N: Ok I know….I know…Arashi seems insane…he is, but you'll find out why next chapter ok? So don't judge him too harshly. Like I said in the beginning I will only talk of Arashi's incestuous thoughts and there will be NO AraNaru!

Coming to Kakashi, he likes Iruka…but he is still in love with Arashi. KakaIru fans, you'll have some nice KakaIru later on.

Ok I hope I cleared thing out for you. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter.

TO FLAMERS: NO FLAMING because I did WARN you right at the beginning of the chapter. If you want to tell me about my mind, then go examine yours ok?

Fine then, having said that, I love all you non-flamers so thank you and goodnight. Ja ne!

Taka


	5. Interlude I: Fall of the Light

A/N: polls are closed. And I have a reached a conclusion as to whether it will be NaruSasu or SasuNaru. I propose a compromise. I hope this will be ok with you guys…if not then gomen nasai.

**NaruSasu: 29**

**SasuNaru:18**

Their first time will be a NaruSasu for the following reasons, but after that there will be SasuNaru as well. So in effect it will be NaruSasuNaru:

Naruto has issues about touch and will not take it if Sasuke touches him.

Makes a lot more sense if Naruto gives himself to Sasuke after the first few times since it shows how much he is willing to trust Sasuke.

Sasuke was trained to be seme as well as uke, but uke is what he is essentially supposed to be. Though that will change after their first time.

Chapter 5:

The sunlight danced across, filtered by the leaves, stretching its fingers out to caress the tanned cheek of the sleeping man. The man frowned a little and turned cuddling closer to the brunet next to him. The brunet chuckled and slid his fingers into the bright blond hair, lightly massaging the other's scalp.

"Oi, wake up. Arashi…wake up."

The blond mumbled something about five minutes and tightened his arm around the brunet. The man lost his patience and sat up suddenly, grabbing the blond's collar and pulling him into an upright position. "Either you wake up, or I'll throw you into the lake."

Arashi sat up irritated. "Fine, all right. What do you want to do now, Ryou?"

Ryou just smiled evilly. "I can think of many things I want to do to you…but we have to get going, or your father will come out to find that we're really not best friends anymore…since best friends don't usually fuck each other within an inch of their lives."

"Oh…yeah. Tsunade promised she'd keep him away for two hours. I didn't think they'd be up this fast. If I did, then I wouldn't have gone to sleep…I need to clean up though…" Arashi bit his lip at the uncomfortable feeling of dried cum in his pants.

Ryou just grinned at him. "You should have used water from the lake…that's what I told you to do, but you insisted on going to sleep. I have to go now, ebi (shrimp)…"

Arashi pouted. "Am not. Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow ne?"

"Yeah I'll come by. Maybe we should meet up for lunch?" Ryou pushed away the strands of brown hair covering his eyes. "We'll go to Chung's Chinese Corner…I know how you like the dumplings there."

Arashi nodded and walked his lover to the gate, giving him a quick kiss. "So I'll be waiting tomorrow. Did you forget it's our second anniversary?"

Ryou shook his head. "I didn't forget koi. That's why I suggested the date. I'll see you then."

Arashi watched until Ryou disappeared before walking back to the house. He headed for the shower first thing. He leaned back enjoying the hot spray and thinking about how many things he and Ryou could do the next day. Stepping out he donned a t-shirt and sweat pants meaning to take a short nap, when he heard a knock on his door.

Tsunade came in looking a little worried. "Otouto? Otou-san wants to see you. I think you had better hurry."

Arashi raised an eyebrow wondering what his father could have to tell him. He made his way to his father's study, where the old man spent all his time. His father made a small noise of distaste when he saw his son's attire, but didn't deign to say anything about it.

"Arashi…I have something important to inform you of. Since you are all ready twenty four, I have come to the decision that you are to be married. Watanabe-san's daughter, Taniko seems like the perfect match for you. The invitations are being sent out, since Watanabe-san has agreed and so has Taniko. I have fixed the marriage to be next week and preparations are under way." Said his father coolly, leaning to pick up a cigar after he was done. He looked up and frowned when he saw his son's stricken face.

Arashi felt like the bottom of his stomach had dropped out. "B…but Otou-san, I can't. I…I'm in love with some else…"

"You'll have to stop meeting Ryou. I've let it go too far. You are an Uzumaki and you will have to continue the family line. Ryou cannot bear your children, and I will not have my son be a homosexual. You will stop seeing that boy and marry Taniko. You will also present me with an heir before the year is out. If you do not, I will have the boy arrested…I know he commits those petty thefts…low born idiot, but a word from me…and those police men can concoct a whole lot of things to convict him for. Do I make myself clear?"

Arashi swallowed. "Yes, otou-san. I will do as you say, but please leave Ryou out of it." He cursed inwardly…Taniko was one of his fan girls, though she was fine to spend time with, she was not in his opinion marriage material.

Tsunade watched as her little brother exited the study looking like a ghost. She ran to him and put an arm around his shoulder. "Arashi…what happened?"

"I'm to be married to Watanabe Taniko next week. Now if you don't mind, I want some alone time." Arashi replied in a dead voice, before shrugging her arm off and heading to his room.

Tsunade watched him go, her head hanging in defeat. There wasn't anything she could do to stop her father or help him…it would only make things difficult for his boyfriend.

-sasunaru-

Arashi looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted his tie. The wedding was about to begin. Needless to say his meeting with Ryou the next day hadn't gone well. The brunet had been so angry; he'd thrown his drink in Arashi's face and stalked out. Though the blond had followed him and tried to explain, Ryou had shoved him away, saying he wanted nothing to do with him after he was married…he'd better just remain faithful to his wife. He'd used a lot more coarse language and then left Arashi sitting on the pavement in the spot where he'd been shoved.

His chauffer, a masked young boy of eighteen named Kakashi, had helped him back to the car and driven him out of there. Tsunade's head popped in through the door. "It's time, Arashi."

Arashi watched as his wife to be walked up the aisle looking so petite and beautiful…but she wasn't Ryou. He forced a smile on his face. He held back the urge to shake her, ask her if she saw how against this he was…that he was in love with someone else! But then his father would really get Ryou into trouble if he tried that. He watched Watanabe-san let her go, so she could walk those few steps towards him. Even before he knew it, he was repeating his vows.

Arashi shut his eyes for a moment, before taking a tiny glance at the audience…and stopped short. Ryou was sitting there, right at the back, watching him with eyes filled with pain and hurt. Arashi realised he'd stopped talking and looked back at Taniko before anyone noticed why. He cleared his throat lightly and mumbled something about being nervous, which made the audience laugh a bit about the 'shy groom' and finished them. He didn't pay any attention to Taniko as she said hers, just making sure to keep his eyes on her. Finally the priest asked the dreaded question and Arashi took a deep breath before saying "I do." When he turned back to look at the audience Ryou was gone, leaving a solid ache in his chest.

Everything went by in a blur, the reception, his father's speech about how proud he was…Tsunade's speech…just everything. That night Taniko with her lovely brown hair, creamy skin and deep green eyes taught him how to love her. He let himself go, let all the frustration about Ryou go, promising to love this woman as much as he could. Promising to keep her happy and forget Ryou.

After that, life was a little more bearable. He never saw Ryou again…he didn't even know if the man had left town. He confessed to Taniko letting her comfort him and promising faithfulness to her. His business blossomed, he moved to Suna and establishing his head quarters there and life went on.

-sasunaru-

It was a pleasant spring since they were in Suna…a nice April evening. He had just gotten home from work and was enjoying a cup of tea, sitting in his favourite chair with Taniko who was sitting with her head in his lap.

"Arashi…" she said in her melodious voice.

He looked down at her, letting his fingers thread through her long hair. "Hn? What is it?" she sat up then, giving him a small smile, before leaning forwards to kiss him.

"Someone's coming to stay… he's really handsome and he's going to love me very much."

He raised an eyebrow, feeling a pang of jealousy. "What do you mean? Who is coming and when?"

She laughed lightly. "Well, I don't know his name yet, but he should be here in approximately six months, if everything goes well."

Arashi wondered what she was talking about until he saw her hands lightly pat her stomach. He looked at her shock, reaching out to touch her tummy, which was protruding very slightly…he'd thought she was putting on weight and had been going to advice her to diet real soon. But… "You're pregnant?"

She nodded. "I only found out today, though…I'd missed my period for two months…but since that usually happens I didn't think anything of it. But I started to feel a little out of it and went to my doctor. She gave me the news today."

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"Ultrasound. I don't like surprises and I wanted to decorate the nursery." She informed him. Arashi sighed; a surprise would have been nice. He'd forgotten how Taniko liked to be in control of her life. It took some time to hit him fully…he was going to be a father! He found he couldn't express his joy in words. Taniko hugged him tightly. "I know dear…I don't know what to say either."

They sat there like that for a while, neither moving each envisioning how life was going to be with a son in their midst. For Arashi it was someone he could teach, cuddle and love…someone who would make him and Taniko the perfect family, who could take over the business and send Taniko and him on a cruise for their fortieth anniversary or something. He felt this wave of love spread through him as he looked at his wife, he was completely confident about what a happy family they'd be.

But Taniko wanted the baby for another reason. Firstly, she would be honoured by everyone else, for producing and heir and a son to the Uzumaki family. Secondly, it would be her insurance against Arashi, if things ever went wrong. Though she never told him, the threat of Ryou was enough to make her very insecure. Arashi was hers and that's how it would stay.

-sasunaru-

It was a chilly October afternoon, when Arashi and Taniko had gone on a trip to visit the city of Naruto, in Konoha. The city housed many whirlpools (uzumakis) in their bay. Taniko had always wanted to see these whirlpools; they had gotten so popular that fish cakes shaped like whirlpools were being called Naruto after the city.

She leaned over the rail, enjoying the swirls of water, moving powerfully, watching the pebbles and flowers being thrown but other tourists get sucked in. it appealed to her because she knew if she fell in she would be dead…she could feel it's power. In the middle of her musings, she realised the contractions had started to come faster and a wet feeling between her legs told her that her water had broken.

"Arashi…I need a hospital right now."

Once again like his wedding night, Arashi had no idea what had happened. He'd worked mechanically, trying not to let panic eat him up inside. When he saw he pain he his wife was going through he almost fainted, but kept a tight grip on himself. So it wasn't weird that the only thing he vividly remembered about that day was the time they'd put his son into arms. The son they'd named after the village. And the moment Arashi looked into those large blue eyes, he swore to protect his son forever…never actually realising the time may come when he'd have to protect his son from himself.

-sasunaru-

Five years later, Arashi wearily made his way home, it was the first time in the last few weeks he'd been able to make home early. So much had happened. His father had passed on, Tsunade had finally married Jiraiya, Naruto had celebrated his fifth birthday not so long ago and he and Taniko had made a wreck of their marriage all ready. He didn't want to go home in a way…he knew Taniko would have spent an excruciating amount of money on something again, they have a big argument when Naruto went to bed again, Taniko would rage and cry about the fact that he was raking in the money…so why couldn't she spend it.

Arashi sighed…he couldn't for the life of him understand why his wife refused to understand the kinds of financial problems they were going through. The company wasn't doing too well since some complications had come up. He was loosing money like mad and Taniko was all ready spending most of his trust fund. He needed that money until he could stabilize his business, then she could do whatever she wanted with it.

Arashi stepped it and dumped his coat on the coat rack. His financial adviser Sarutobi had called to tell him that the market had fallen again. So that just meant more money down the drain…he finally made into the private living room and sank down into his favourite armchair. He and Taniko had had a fight about that as well…she'd said it didn't go with the furniture in their actual living room and had put here in their private one, which she liked to call a den.

Suddenly the door opened and something small bounded onto his lap. "Daddy!" Arashi looked at the small replica of himself who was currently trying to squeeze his life out.

"Naru, stop squeezing me like that. Come on; let me give you a proper hug." Arashi lifted the child onto his lap and hugged him firmly but gently. "So Naru-chan, what have you been up to?"

"I drew picture of mommy in her new dress daddy…then Genma taught me how to do my homework. Mommy came back late….she promised she'd play with me but…" Naruto's face dropped and he clung to his daddy, who always played with him, even when he was late.

"It's ok; I'll play with you, Naru. Why don't you bring Mr. Toby? And maybe you could call some of your friends, home?" Arashi asked him. Naruto's face lit up and he nodded before running to bring Arashi the phone so he could call his friend's parents.

A few calls later, Naruto's best friend Kiba and his classmates, Sakura, Ino and Gaara were there. Arashi played with them for an hour, before his strength gave out and he was forced to enter their room where his wife who still hadn't come to see him was. The moment he entered and saw the packages strewn around, he knew she'd been shopping again.

Taniko looked up at Arashi and smiled. "Now darling, tell me how I look…and don't go on about the price. If I look beautiful, just tell me all right?"

"You look beautiful. Now how much did you spend?" Arashi let a hands rub his temples. "Taniko…we have to talk. I'm sorry but you must stop buying so many clothes! We're not millionaires anymore…we will be if you can leave off spending for another month or two. I don't want to say this, but I'm very close to loosing everything I have, which is why I've been working so late….please Taniko."

Taniko's eyes narrowed. "You really expect me to believe that? Oh I know why you're staying late, Arashi. You've found another person haven't you? I'm not enough, so you've gotten yourself someone else right?" her voice rose to a shout.

Arashi stared at her in shock. Was that really what she thought? "Taniko, don't be stupid. It isn't anyone else ok? I'm trying to work my ass off so you can keep buying what you want to. I'm only asking you to keep it at a limit because we're going to be on the streets soon if you don't. Please don't use my trust fund ok?"

Taniko turned away. "You don't understand! All my friends have new things all the time, so why can't I?"

"Your friend's husbands are not in financial difficulties. Please Taniko, just this once ok? I'll get you anything you want, but please don't buy anything more." Arashi collapsed onto the bed, the crazy working hours taking their toll.

Taniko stared at him, rage coursing through her body. She knew Arashi would be cheating on her. Maybe he'd met someone else…maybe he didn't find her pretty anymore. Everyone knew Arashi had loads of cash…there was no way they were in a financial crisis. Taniko didn't even want to check the accounts, which were Arashi's work, though now he was lying. He just wanted to spend all that money on his new toy. Well she'd hurt him, as much as he was hurting her. She smiled a sad smile. "Oh, all right, Arashi-dear. Don't worry about anything. I'll lay off the spending…it's all right, honey." She stroked his hair, the nasty smile never leaving her face.

-sasunaru-

Arashi frowned as he got an anonymous call. Someone had told him to go to the Season Wind hotel in up town Suna. It was a very expensive hotel and Arashi had no idea he was supposed to get there urgently on his day off. He was spending sometime with his son. He decided to take Naruto along and picked the seven year old up.

"Naru-chan, I have to go somewhere. Would you like to come for the drive?" Arashi asked him.

The blond head nodded. "Yeah I'll come, daddy." Naruto pulled on his shoes, before turning to glare at the man. "Don't say Naru-chan…I'm not a baby anymore. Call me Kiken!" That was from his new fixation with being a super hero/villain.

Arashi smirked. "Now why would I call you, Kiken (danger)? You're still such a chibi, you can't be considered dangerous to anyone!"

Naruto threw himself on his father with a yowl. They grappled for a while before leaving. Naruto called out a greeting to Kakashi as they got into the car. They sang all the song's they knew on their way. Arashi felt warm and happy. Things would work out fine, since Taniko had stopped spending and she seemed happier. And if this last venture went well, he would find out in three days if it could, then they go back to the way they used be financially.

The phone rang again and he picked it up. A voice told him to go to room number 445, the key would be behind the pot at the reception. Arashi wondered if this was one of those paparazzi dudes who wouldn't leave him alone, but for some reason he felt he must go and check it out. When they reached, he asked Kakashi to come in with him, in case it was indeed paparazzi and they had to get away quickly, Kakashi had gotten increasingly good at that. The three males made their way to the pot and Arashi picked up the keys and then they went to the room. It was one of the hotels sound proof rooms, so as much as he strained Arashi couldn't hear a thing.

He slid the key into the lock and opened the door, walking the five paces down the small corridor that led to the room and stopped short. Kakashi, who followed with Naruto, suddenly clapped his hand over the boy's eyes and ran out of the room. Arashi didn't budge an inch watching the bed, where his wife and the one man he loved in his life…Ryou were tangled up and naked. He felt the blood drain out of his face. Kakashi after depositing Naruto with the receptionists came up behind him.

"I think we'd better go, Arashi-sama…"

And then they heard a click….

The four in the room turned in horror to find two men clicking pictures, slowly being joined by others. Taniko grabbed a sheet and pushed Ryou off her. Arashi just watched the whole thing calmly…the only thought in his head was that it _had _been the paparazzi giving him the tip offs. He turned away and let Kakashi shove the reporters away and get him into the car from the kitchen elevators. Then the chauffer went and got Naruto, whom no one had spotted or wanted to include.

Through out the drive home, Arashi was silent. He was still in shock for half the way and the other half, pain gripped him squeezing painfully. He didn't even respond to Naruto's calls, not even when the boy had tried to shake him alive concern written all over his small face. The moment they got home, Kakashi ushered him in, assuring him that Arashi would be in soon. He left the kid with Genma and then hurried back to his master who was still sitting all by himself in the car. The only difference was that tears were coursing down his face.

Kakashi felt his own heart giving a squeeze as he saw the happy and kind man he'd come to love crying silently, sitting all by himself. He moved before he could help himself and gathered Arashi into his arms. The blond had broken down then, sobbing. Kakashi comforted him the best he could, before getting his master into his room and letting the exhausted man sleep.

-sasunaru-

"Arashi! LET ME IN!"

Arashi sighed and curled up a little more into his pillows. He didn't want to face her right now. But the banging didn't stop, he finally had to get up and let her in just to shut her up. The moment he opened the door, she tried to cling to him. "Arashi, honey, we need to talk…"

He pushed her off of him and moved to the corridor, meaning to go down to the kitchens or something, as long as he was away from her. But she caught hold of him again. "Arashi…don't be like this. Come on; let me explain…please…"

He turned to her his face devoid of all emotions. "Explain."

"Well, Ryou and I met a while back and well….I was so lonely because I thought you were cheating on me….and Ryou was lonely too. We were just two people who loved you, and who couldn't have you fully. I'm sorry, I really am…" Taniko began. She knew she sounded fake, but she had no idea how to handle an Arashi who was like this.

"HOW CAN YOU ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING ON YOU, WHEN YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME? HOW LONG, TANIKO? HOW LONG WERE YOU GOING TO CONTINUE WITH THIS?" Arashi yelled finally loosing it.

"It's your fault! If you'd spent more time with me, I wouldn't have had to go to your lover and make him mine. Did you know he begged for me, Arashi…I was better than you. We've been doing this for the past two years and he keeps coming back. He doesn't want you anymore…this was his revenge…" Taniko laughed. "Serves you right, for ignoring me…lying about your work…"

Arashi stared at her, breaking inside at every word she said, wanting to rip her throat out for hurting him after the amount he'd tried to love her…had loved her. "Move your things to another room. I'm letting you stay here only for the next few days and then we'll file for a divorce. And Naruto will be staying with me."

Taniko's laugh stopped half-way out of her throat. She stared at him. "You've got to be kidding. You can't throw me out! You're reputation is at stake! You bastard!" she threw herself onto him, trying to beat him, striking wherever she could. She was screaming and raving, while Arashi stood there, just taking it, shoving his feelings into a void. It was only when her punch struck him on his jaw, jerking his face to the right that he saw his son watching the whole scene, eyes wide with fear.

Arashi caught her wrists. "Stop, Taniko. You'll leave." Then he walked to pick Naruto up and take him back to his room.

Naruto looked at his sober, tired looking father. He didn't know what had actually been happening, but he could vividly remember his mom with that other guy on the bed, before Kakashi had carried him off. Maybe that had something to do with it. When it came down to it, Naruto didn't like his mom very much. But Arashi soothingly patting his back lulled him into sleep.

-sasunaru-

The next few weeks were tiresome. Since the pictures and everything else were in the papers all over. Arashi had to make sure his son was kept out of the whole thing and that turned out to be a very hard task. The chauffer Kakashi was always around, offering to help while Arashi took care of things like getting Taniko out, talking to the lawyers and his business partners. The business was not going to well, because of this and Arashi was scared that he might just loose everything he'd worked for in the past two years.

The divorce was quick…mostly because of his influence. Taniko's claim that Arashi had cheated was proved false when there were witnesses to testify that he had indeed been working in those hours. Then she'd abruptly changed track, and tried to win him back by saying the whole thing was a misunderstanding but to no avail. After the financial status of both were assessed, Taniko threw a fit because she was told that she wasn't going to be getting any alimony, because she had more in her trust fund than Arashi's business and funds. But finally it was over, and it helped Arashi when he came home to his little bundle of light, which the court had given him custody over. Naruto was the only thing that kept him going.

He tried to relax and not let these things get to him, when the phone rang. It was Sarutobi. "Hello? Yeah how's the deal going?"

Sarutobi's voice was grave. "Arashi, I'm sorry…they don't want to work with you anymore…and well…coming down to it you've just gone bankrupt, except for what's in your trust fund…"

Arashi's numb hands dropped the receiver as he sank into the armchair…he didn't know when he'd stood up. And the receiver dangled on its cord with Sarutobi's worried voice crackling through.

"Arashi? Arashi, pick up the phone…."

-sasunaru-

A/N: hey all, I know there is nothing about Naru or Sasu, but there will be in the next chapter. These are important interludes in order to make it easier for you to understand. There might just be one more, about Arashi and how his feelings for Naruto developed and the shit that happened with Kyuubi. So hope you liked this peek into poor Arashi darling's life.

Next chapter: Back to the present.

http : / en .wikipedia . org / wiki / Naruto % 2 C _ Tokushima

This link will take you to the information about Naruto village and their whirlpools.

Present day ages:

Naruto:22

Sasuke:23

Arashi:47

Kakashi:41

Iruka:39


	6. Kisses and Threats

WAI! Naruto: Shipuuden is OUT! I can't believe it….call me crazy but I was happy, proud and kind of sentimental all at once! Gah! The anime of course is pretty different from the manga, but am I glad I spent four hours downloading it, because it was a bittorrent file and my bitlord was like that? Yeah not having a direct real media file download was a bitch, but I am so HAPPY and GLAD! Ooooh Sasuke is HOT and so SEME…. All the more reason for him to be uke here if that makes any sense. I hope Kishimoto ends this as a yaoi SasuNaru thing….yeah I guess I'll keep believing until it comes true…ok…it's officially I am NARUKO!

I love you all and please review for this chapter if you're not too busy, because my motivation has reached rock bottom for some reason, although Shipuuden helped bring it back. I love this story I truly do, but I cannot fathom what's taking me so long to write this, when I have the plot planned out….other than loads of work. So please review!

Ja, on with the chapter!

Chapter 6:

They were in a dojo type place. The room was huge, its floor made of wood and its walls painted a peaceful cream. On the far side of the room were punching bags, weights, machines and the normal gym stuff. But this half was made only for sparring large tatami mats placed wall to wall. After their little fight, Naruto had decided that he'd better train Sasuke in the fighting arts…It was easier than coming up with lessons on how-to-pretend-you're-in-love and it could bring them closer, since Naruto would be spending time with the dark haired man. Maybe the pretending to love thing would fall into place by itself.

"Okay, to put it simply, you have a lot of strength but you have no idea about how to use it. Your punches and kicks are solid, but if you don't know where to punch of kick, then you won't win. You're a slave…these lessons should be fairly easy, since you know people's weak spots. I'm only adding to that knowledge. I'm going to show you the proper stance and start you off with punches and kicks. If you can get these down pat and practice like crazy by day after I'll show some other moves and stuff." Naruto showed him how to curl his hand into the correct type of fist and then showed him how to punch in slow motion, correcting minor mistakes and such like.

Sasuke practiced all day and night. He was a fast learner and usually he picked things up on the first try. Plus he was flexible and he all ready knew things like standing on his hands or bending in impossible ways, he'd been taught that as well. There was a time when Orochimaru had gotten him a tutor…a college student named Kabuto. Kabuto had taught him for about five years and they'd finished the courses worth ten years of studying in that time. Then Sasuke had convinced Kabuto to sneak him out, so he'd be able to write the Konoha National Exams, he'd gotten into the top hundred.

Unfortunately Orochimaru had found out and all his privileges had been taken away; his TV, his tutor, his walks outside…just everything. He'd been left to lead a life full of aphrodisiacs and being exhibited for the next five years, until Naruto had come along and saved him.

So Sasuke practiced hard, glad to be able to finally learn something new. He spent the whole week practicing everything the blond had taught him, wanting to prove that he could improve greatly within the week. Sometimes he only came down for his meals or some rest. But he would wake up early in the morning and practice late into the night.

It was mid-morning and Sasuke had skipped breakfast once more in favour of 'training' as he called it, when Naruto sauntered into the 'dojo' clad in nothing but white drawstring pants. Sasuke had to admit that his master looked hot in those, he was unable to stop himself from running his eyes up and down that tanned, toned chest with it's clearly defined muscles. Sasuke liked Naruto's muscles…he'd never wanted a master who looked like those wrestlers he used to watch on TV, all bulging and big. He watched as Naruto worked out, eyes lingering on the tight looking ass, when the blond bent down. Sasuke wished Naruto would trust him enough for him to bury himself in there…not that he would be seme, no matter how much he wanted to be, seme or uke it didn't matter as long as he could sleep with Naruto.

The blond looked up and caught his eye. Then he smiled, choosing to ignore the way the Uchiha was checking him out. "Teme, if you're done practicing, would you like to spar?"

"To spar?"

"Yeah. It's a good way for me to see how you've improved…unless you're scared?" Naruto raised his eyebrow, throwing Sasuke a challenging look.

Sasuke smirked. "Me? Scared of you, dobe? Unlike you, I have been practicing the whole week, instead of sitting on my ass, doing nothing. Maybe _you should_ be scared."

"Let's see you say hat when I whip your ass bastard." Naruto called out, taking his position. Their eyes locked gauging each other. Then Naruto suddenly clicked his tongue and walked towards the other man, correcting his stance slightly. Then he moved back to his position facing the slave. "You've been practicing all week and you can't even get your stance right! Let's see how much you've improved bastard."

Sasuke tried not to let that bother him. He had to win or at least put up a good fight. He suddenly lunged for the blond, who dodged countering with a quick blow to his back using his elbow. Sasuke dropped before the blow could connect and rolled, getting to his feet in time to block Naruto's punch. This time he was able to stop the right foot that came at him and jump out of range. They circled each other warily before charging at each other…each catching the other's punch. Sasuke suddenly kicked out causing the blond to fly backwards, before catching hold of his ankle and trying to spin him around. But Naruto stopped the spin, placing both his hands on the floor and using it as leverage to kick the raven in the stomach. Sasuke tumbled backwards, but managed to roll back onto his feet.

Naruto flew at Sasuke, but the raven did a split and then heaved himself onto his hand and kicked upwards. Naruto shot through the air as Sasuke's kick connected with his abdomen, but he somersaulted in mid air, using the energy to land on his feet onto for a split second, moving to strike at Sasuke. Sasuke moved to block the punch when Naruto suddenly spun on one foot and the heel of the other foot caught Sasuke hard in the arm. The raven stumbled, trying to regain his balance, when Naruto came at him again. This time their fingers laced together and they grappled, until Naruto shifted slightly, his change in position making it easier for him to slowly force Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke found himself lying on the ground, the blond straddling him…the light of victory in his blue eyes.

The slave suddenly felt breathless, suddenly aware of the close proximity between them…of Naruto's hands pinning his own to the ground. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on keeping completely still, when he felt the blond was moving forward slowly. He felt his heart stop when the blond's slightly chapped lips brushed against his. His eyes shot open to stare incredulously at the billionaire.

Naruto intently studied the face of the Uchiha below him. Sasuke's eyes were wide with shock, a very pale flush painted his cheeks and his lips were parted slightly. It drew Naruto in once more; he placed his lips upon the Uchiha's and just kept them there just touching…feeling the raven warm breath. He heard and felt Sasuke's short gasp, which spurred him onto to slowly move his lips against the Uchiha's just caressing them in a short dry kiss. His tongue was just about to join in to make things wetter, when he heard a throat being cleared. He jumped off to see his dad watching, an unreadable expression on his face and frowned.

"Aren't you supposed to be away?" anger laced his voice, though his face was quite pale. He'd forgotten all about the dark haired man getting to his feet behind him.

Arashi let a smile creep onto his face. "I came back early. I'm sorry to disturb you boys, Shikamaru called. I've put him on hold…I didn't think it necessary to bring the phone all the way down here. So you'd better hurry." He forgot to add that he'd wanted to talk with Naruto's boyfriend alone.

Naruto grimaced. "Sasuke…if I'm not back in five minutes then go up to the room. I'll have something sent up. You must be hungry." Then out of sheer defiance, he pecked the Uchiha on the lips and then left the room with a few long strides.

Sasuke turned to see Arashi smiling at him, though the smile didn't quite reach the blue eyes which resembled chips of ice. Then Arashi moved to sit down on the floor, patting it to indicate hat Sasuke do the same. "Mind if we have a little chat, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sat down as well, keeping his mask of blankness firmly fixed onto his face. He felt very uneasy about this chat. "No, I don't. So, what do you want to 'chat' about?"

"Do you love my son, Sasuke?"

The question surprised Sasuke…but his own answer which left his mouth before he could think about it, surprised him even more. "I believe I do, Uzumaki-san. A lot, but I guess it could increase given more time…I have only known him for a while now."

"Yes, it seems possible to love someone in a month, doesn't it? My son has that effect on people… even with the weird attitude, he seems to have adopted now." Arashi smirked at the way Sasuke's eyes widened imperceptibly. "Ah, yes I do know you're a slave, Sasuke-kun. My son hired you out of pity, didn't he? And then you started dating…how romantic."

Sasuke sighed inwardly. So Arashi didn't know that Sasuke and Naruto had only met two weeks ago. He thought it was a month and that Sasuke really worked in Naruto's office. Well, that was fine. Now where was this conversation heading? "What are you trying to say Uzumaki-san? If you're going to give me a talk on the difference in our status then I'm really not interested. I'd like to be with your son…I'm his boyfriend and that's it."

Something glinted in those blue eyes, unnerving Sasuke as the blond man began speaking. "No Sasuke, I am not here to ask you to end your relationship with my son, because of your _status_. I have had slaves before and I can completely understand my son wanting one as beautiful as you." he reached out and let a finger slide against Sasuke's cheek, before going back to its position on the floor. "I am here to ask you to break up with Naruto because of other reasons of a more personal nature. I am here to order you to leave in the next two weeks. If you do not, I will kill you."

Sasuke said nothing staring at the floor. Arashi decided to use another track. "Sasuke, I am willing to pay you any amount you want. Take the money and get the hell out of my son's life."

At that the slave's head shot up, rage burning within those obsidian eyes. "I don't want your cash! I might have been a slave but now I'm his employee." That was true to some extent. "You take your money and shove it up your ass!" he stood up and stalked to the door, suddenly stopping as a question occurred to him. "Why? What are your personal reasons?"

"My reasons…fine. I don't see why I shouldn't tell you. You don't seem to be someone who will judge me. They are very simple. Firstly anyone he loves will betray or hurt him in some way. But me, I am his parent…he's my son and I love him. I cannot betray him nor can I hurt him…I can give him all the love he needs. I'm the only one he can depend on. I know him inside out. I am the perfect lover for him." Arashi sounded amused…he enjoyed the way the Uchiha's fist clenched and unclenched around the door frame.

Sasuke forced his voice out…it came out in a gravely whisper. "You need to get your head examined." And then he walked out oblivious to the death glare Naruto's father sent his way.

-sasunaru-

Naruto finished his conversation and entered the room an hour later. He found Sasuke asleep on his secret pull-out sailor bed, curled into a tight ball as usual. The Uchiha's sleeping really fascinated Naruto…it was such a defensive position…it made the blond wonder what the man could have been through. Come to think of it, the only hardship Naruto had been through had been Kyuubi's death. Even the divorce of his parent's hadn't hurt him, since he'd always had his father, though he was now beginning to doubt if he could depend on the man…he hated him, didn't he? He shook his head as if to get the thoughts out, before pain began to claw at his heart again.

Sasuke stirred a bit, then, effectively stopping the train of thoughts as he murmured in his sleep. Naruto checked his watch and decided that he might as well wake the raven up, since it was almost time for lunch. He caught hold of the sleeping man's shoulder and shook him. "Oi, Sasuke, wake up." But the raven frowned and merely snuggled further into his pillows murmuring about Orochimaru and how he didn't want any more aphrodisiac. Naruto stiffened when he heard that and suddenly felt like a jerk. He squelched the feeling and tried harder to wake the teme up.

The bastard woke up only after several tries on Naruto's part. Naruto wondered that he hadn't died on the spot all ready as an icy gaze was levelled at him. He just grinned a bit. "You skipped breakfast and baa-chan will get mad if you skipped lunch as well. So why don't you wake yourself up some more and then come down?"

The Uchiha got to his feet, the grumpy expression on his face not receding. "Fine. You go down; I'll be with you in a minute. Give me some time to wash up." He turned and went into the bathroom wanting to have some alone time to himself, so he could return to brooding about what he had been brooding about before he fell asleep.

He thought about whether the blond knew what his father felt for him. But…no, Naruto didn't seem like the type to take that lying down…it must be because of something else. Sasuke figured it was something to do with Kyuubi.

He splashed the cool water on his face, turning his thoughts to whether he loved the blond…true it had only been two weeks, but then Naruto was the only one in his whole life, who'd treated him sort of like an equal, once he got over his anal-ness about being touched. He felt like he was a friend…Sasuke decided that he did love the blond, but he wasn't _in_ love with the blond. That was okay then…loving was alright, as long as he took precautions not to fall in love. And as long as they didn't _do_ anything, he could keep that barrier between them. But then he decided to do a little research to see if his theory was right that Naruto didn't know about Arashi's feelings towards him.

When he got downstairs he found everyone all ready seated. Arashi was nowhere to be seen and Sasuke mentally sighed in relief. He didn't want to face the man right now for fear of trying to punch his face in. He murmured a short apology and sat down. Tsunade looked him over in concern and asked if he was alright. He said something about not getting enough sleep and left it at that. Jiraiya snickered and Sasuke could read the perverted comment in his eyes, even if the man didn't say anything aloud. Sasuke sighed, smiling to himself about how Jiraiya would react if he knew Naruto wasn't giving him any.

Soon Jiraiya and Tsunade got into an argument as usual and so the 'couple' were left to entertain themselves. Naruto seemed to be in a highly talkative mood and went on and on about how he'd invited Shikamaru to come over for the rest of the week and how Kiba designed an amazing game for them to work on. Somewhere along the line, Sasuke switched off, wanting to concentrate on his food.

The food here was wonderful and nothing like the muck Orochimaru used to feed him, though it was healthy muck. He almost moaned as another explosion of flavours occurred in his mouth, not wanting to swallow. He suddenly realised Naruto was looking at him oddly. He raised an eyebrow, but Naruto turned away muttering something about 'his expressions' and blushing lightly. Then he bounced right back up and loudly demanded to know why Sasuke hadn't been listening to him.

Sasuke shrugged he could hardly say that he had been close to reaching orgasmic bliss because of the food. He brushed off the accusing finger the blond had pointed at is face and continued to eat. It was only when the finger refused to move, that he deigned to reply. "I was listening until you started rambling about the ramen joint opening in the city, today. You get excellent ramen right here, so I didn't see the need to waste my time, dobe."

"Stop calling me dobe!" Naruto frowned and began to pay more attention to his food, his smiley attitude suddenly disappearing. Sometimes Sasuke wished he could wring the dobe's neck for pretending to happy all the time, though those genuine smiles were pretty frequent nowadays.

Tsunade giggled and reached forward to clasp Sasuke's hand in hers. The two men hadn't even realised she'd been listening. She smiled at Sasuke. "Sasuke, you are being a bastard. I won't let anyone be a bastard to my nephew, so I propose you make up for it by taking Naruto to the ramen joint today. And you will take him to the festival being held in the city too. It'll be fun."

Sasuke hesitated but Naruto's usually-kinda-dead eyes seemed to have a glimmer of real hope in them, so he consented. Seeing Naruto's smile, he felt a nice pleasant sensation; he really loved pleasing his mast…no Naruto.

-sasunaru-

Naruto had decided to let Sasuke drive…if only to check out the older man's driving skills. Sasuke drove pretty well actually, not bad at all. Naruto sighed with relief. Thankfully he didn't have to teach Sasuke the rules of driving as well. He wondered what was on the raven's mind; Sasuke's soft lips were set in a somewhat stern line, his eyes were a tad far away and his grip on the steering wheel was a bit tighter than necessary. Naruto put it down to the traffic; of course Suna traffic would ruffle anyone.

They got to the ramen joint and Naruto suddenly felt a bit low. A hand came up to rest on his shoulder rather cautiously. He turned to see Sasuke just looking at him…he was surprised that he found that blank expression comforting. But then again, just being around the teme made him feel alive again. It was so much easier to forget what had happened and squabble for a while. Feeling he owed an explanation for his sadness, he gave one. "Kyuubi loved ramen…I could never stand it in large quantities, but she used to down about five bowls in a sitting. Whenever a new joint opened up, we used to go and I would run out of money." He smiled a nostalgic little smile. "I thought…I thought it would be difficult going in here…that it would hurt a lot more to eat ramen with someone else…but I think I thought wrong. It isn't so bad."

Sasuke merely nodded. "Are we going in, dobe? Or are we going to stand here reminiscing?"

Naruto glared at him, but somehow the bastard-ness just helped in a way. Sometimes people didn't get that he didn't want sympathy…he just wanted to be able to talk about it without having people go all I'm-sorry-for-your-loss on him. They bagged a nice corner booth by the large windows…it was nice and private.

Sasuke watched as Naruto ordered five bowls of ramen. They were basically miso, pork, beef, chicken and vegetable ramen. Sasuke ordered a miso for himself. They chatted about simple things like their likes and dislikes as they waited for their food. Inside though, Sasuke was debating about when he could bring up the question about Naruto and his dad. He didn't feel up to destroying the mood right now.

After watching the blond inhale his ramen, Sasuke decided they'd better get going to the festival. Naruto seemed extremely energized and dragged Sasuke to the place.

Tons of people milled around, there were many stalls selling snacks and a few game stalls where they gave away free plushies. Sasuke was intrigued, he had no idea people had festivals like this. Naruto was more than willing to be his guide, but on the condition that he participated in all the games too. Sasuke sighed regretting the fact that he and the blond were so competitive. They went to each stall…the stall where you had to throw tennis balls at ducks was where Naruto wouldn't stop teasing Sasuke about the way his hair looked like a duck's ass.

Sasuke had gotten so pissed off; he'd hit all the ducks, winning a gold fish. Then Naruto had gotten all riled up and dragged Sasuke to an archery stand. Sasuke had watched a bit awe-struck as Naruto hit the target on all tries. He picked a huge wolf plushie after whish he had proceeded to blush and offer it to Sasuke.

"Ano…you take it. Here, I um…want you to have it."

Sasuke had stared at it, before handing the gold fish to Naruto and accepting his first plushie. He'd never had a plushie before and if he had, he didn't remember. He held it close, shoving his face into its neck when no one was watching, so his pride wouldn't be hurt. It was so soft, furry and…cuddly. When he thought things couldn't get any better, he heard an excited shout and was dragged to a fence like thing erected at the far end of the street. It looked like a boxing ring and two people were sparring there all ready.

Naruto left the stuff with Sasuke and signed up for it. It reminded Sasuke of what had happened earlier that day, forcing him to fight down a blush. He was actually too tired to spar today…especially since that talk with Arashi had left him mentally drained…he'd thought _that_ much about it. He watched as Naruto got into the ring, he wore short gloves and a head band with a squiggly sign on it, resembling a leaf. Sasuke supposed it had something to do with Konoha.

His opponent was a girly looking man called Haku. Sasuke watched the fight that ensued worriedly. Haku was really good; he hoped Naruto would win this. Just when he thought Naruto was going to lose, the blond surprised him by using some weird technique that got him out of Haku's grip and punched the man in the face, sending him flying backwards. Haku stood up, his nose bleeding. Naruto had drawn first blood…he'd won. Sasuke watched him help the Haku guy up. They talked outside the ring for a while and then Naruto bid them fair well and walked up to Sasuke.

"Did you see how I won? Now _that_ is sparring, but the way you did today, I'm sure you'll be that good in a month or so!" Naruto slung an arm around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was surprised that the blond was actually touching him…wasn't he supposed to be weird about touching? They decided to take a longer route back to the parking lot, where they'd parked. Sasuke decided he wanted to ask now, when they both were happy and sated.

They stepped into the car park when Sasuke asked. "Naruto?"

The blond stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"Why do you hate your father?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he turned away. He had no idea how to answer…a part of him just told him to get on with it and open up while another muttered that it was none of Sasuke's business. He opened his mouth to reply when he heard Sasuke's yell of pain and a bullet whizzed past his ear.

-sasunaru-

A/N: Mwuhahaha. Ok that's my evil laugh…I actually don't know why I laughed. *sweat drop* I guess I'm a little high…

Itachi: a little? Yeah right. I knew you shouldn't have had that second glass of Coca Cola. Funny how you're sober with alcohol but high with soda!

Taka: *giggles* That's just my charm, Itachi-kun. And you know you only did it because you could take advantage of tipsy little me…

Naruto: *points an accusing finger* YOU! You're the one that didn't listen when I told you not give her that bottle of cola! Why won't you listen to me Itachi?"

*Taka drapes herself over Itachi and is led away.* Naruto is left to talk to you guys.

Ok guys, since Taka is currently talking to Itachi about how much she loves him…Heh I don't think he'll get any tonight anyway…I'll be asking you to review. If you don't review my night with sexy slave Sasuke, is going to take a long while in coming. But then this is not a demand! So as Taka says…Ja ne!

Naruto

Taka

P.S: cola really does this to me. O.o….so I need some alcohol to sober up….I am soooo weird. Any of you have this problem?


	7. PlushieBoy

Normal Rant: did you read chapter 343 of the manga? Oh my god….ow Sasuke really did! If they say it's a dream or something I'll personally beat Kishimoto-sensei's head in! But that looked so cool with Sasuke standing there and glaring at Orochimaru! His last few dialogues were great too. I know it's like I'm describing anything but those who've read it will know what I'm talking about…those who haven't I don't want to spoil it for you! Tell me what you guys thought about it!

**A/N: IMPORTANT FOR READERS OF MY LEMONS. IF YOU DON'T READ THE LEMONS OR ARE UNDERAGE PLEASE SKIP.**

Ok this is referring to all future lemons…to explain why I'm doing what I'm doing. I learnt a few things when I read the "Slasher's Guide to Gay Sex" written by a gay man and they are:

It hurts the uke if he is fucked after he comes (like in oral sex or a hand job)…even if he is relaxed. Men cannot be like women and be in the mood right away…that's the reason it hurts more. So I'm going to make sure the top comes first most of the time and then finish the bottom, unless he is being sadistic. Or I might make them come together or the top a second or so later.

After oral sex, unless he is a virgin the man is not completely satisfied with it….so it is better to go with partial oral sex during a full-sex lemon.

Bottom and top have to hold in or control their pleasure before letting it build up.

Prostate is an erectile gland. It cannot be reached with any finger but the middle and does not give pleasure the moment it is touched. It needs to be stimulated as well. So I will never again make that happen the first time.

Teenagers cannot have blinding orgasms since they are too hormonal and clumsy…in men that is or that is what I read.

Being in balls deep is uncomfortable for the uke…since the prostate is three inches within him and the average cock is six inches. Width matters more. So the seme may not go all the way in, but this will not take away from the sex.

Um…that's all I remember. For now on with the story. And if you write any lemons this is good to check out. You can ask either me or Calamus for it.

Chapter 7:

Naruto whipped his head around to see Sasuke holding his left shoulder, blood trickling down his arm. He felt a wave of hysteria well up in him, as his mind try to draw him into reminiscing about Kyuubi's murder. He squelched it and launched himself at Sasuke. They hit the ground just as another bullet hit the place where Sasuke had been seconds before. Naruto kept rolling until they were under an SUV parked nearby. The shooter was most probably on some roof top, since this was an open car park. He pushed Sasuke in further, so that there wasn't any chance of them getting hit again. Then he called Kakashi.

"We're stuck in the open car park east of Suna. You know which it is. Come get us…there seems to be a sniper on a roof near-by, intent on sending Sasuke to Heaven. I can't get out of here, we're under a lime green SUV, out can't miss it. I have no idea if we'll be forced to move. Hurry and be careful." Then he snapped the phone shut and managed to turn to face Sasuke. He was about to ask the man about the wound, when another shot rebounded off the SUV.

Naruto cursed; they had to make it to his car. Then he could call Kakashi about the change in plan. So it wasn't _just_ a sniper, but why were they after _Sasuke_? He wrapped his arms around the older man and rolled out, jumping to his feet and dragging Sasuke up with him. He was thankful he'd trained in the dark sometimes…thankful that martial arts had been his passion. He knew exactly where they'd parked the car. A barrage of bullets hit the ground next to their feet as they moved. Naruto's eyes narrowed, whoever these people were, they were _high-class_ hitmen. He shoved Sasuke into the passenger seat, ordering him to keep his head down, before running to the driver's side.

They drove out of there as fast as possible, though it wasn't fast enough with the festival happening. Naruto kept checking his rear view mirror, but no one seemed to be following them…had they called off the operation? It seemed they had since they weren't around. Naruto scanned the roof tops, and then sighed. He called Kakashi to tell it was fine and that he'd get Sasuke to a hospital first and then drive home.

-sasunaru-

Kakashi stared at the phone, his mouth set in a grim line. He'd never felt this angry before…swearing, he made a quick decision and drove the opposite way from Tsunade's home. It took him fifteen minutes to reach; he parked the car right in front of the door though he knew that it would hamper other guests if any were coming over.

The butler opened the door, seeing who it was he backed away a bit to let Kakashi through. Kakashi took the steps two at a time and finally reached his destination. He opened the bedroom door and stepped in. Arashi was sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard a pair of wire glasses perched on his nose. He looked Kakashi up and down one eyebrow raised.

"What a nice surprise, Kakashi-kun. I wasn't expecting you tonight…how thoughtful of you to sense how lonely I was feeling."

Kakashi snarled softly. He moved to the bed and punched the headboard right next to Arashi's head. "What the hell did you?" his other hand grabbed the blond's collar.

Arashi looked at him wide-eyed. "Who me? What _did_ I do, Kakashi? Enlighten me...or did you just decide that you wanted to play? Play aggressively…"

Kakashi quelled the urge to beat the man senseless. "_You_ sent the snipers didn't you? To kill Sasuke? They almost hurt Naruto, you bastard! I thought I told you to leave them alone! Leave Naruto alone!" he shoved his face close to Arashi's letting both his mismatched eyes bore into the man's amused blue ones.

The Uzumaki smiled silkily, his eyes turning hard. His strong hands prised Kakashi's fingers off his collar, then holding them in a tight grip. "Who do you think you are, telling me what and what not to do?" he bent one of Kakashi's finger back a bit…just enough to cause the man pain, he didn't want to hurt him…just bruise him a bit. "I thought I told _you_ to mind your own business. Did you forget that, Kashi-kun? I don't like slaves try to get the better of me _and_ I can't stand my slaves seeking pleasure from _other_ men…"

Kakashi let go and backed away immediately. He cursed himself, wishing he could stand up to Arashi…some way to do so, without putting Iruka into danger. He wished he hadn't met Iruka. He hung his head in shame not wanting to look at the smirk that probably graced Arashi's face…he couldn't bear the fact that it would shame him even more…that the obedient slave in him, would feel like he'd betrayed the older man.

Arashi though, had developed a sadistic streak somewhere along his sad life and walked up to Kakashi, lifting the masked man's face and looking into his eyes. Kakashi struggled, trying to look away from those mocking eyes, but Arashi refused to let him break eye contact, something in those blue depths warning the silver haired man not to disobey him. The blond walked him into the bed, causing them both to topple over.

(Lemon-ish…not writing a full lemon.)

His deft hands undid the man's pants and yanked them off roughly. Kakashi lay still, his eyes closed in defeat….oh god…not again. This time though, Arashi didn't bother getting off all of his slave's clothes. He grabbed the man's flaccid cock and stroked it deftly. Kakashi tried fight the feeling of arousal within him, but it didn't help. He would never be free of Arashi…he would never stop loving the man and he would never stop hating himself for doing so.

Once Arashi was satisfied with his work, he decided to punish his little slave. He stroked harder until Kakashi came, spraying all over himself. Arashi waited until the white spray at stopped before pushing himself into the man hard and fast…balls deep. Kakashi's scream resounded through the room…but no one heard it.

(End of lemon-ish-ness)

-sasunaru-

Naruto waited on the hard plastic seat, trying to calm himself. The nurse had taken Sasuke in for a shot and to bind up his wound properly. He wondered who could have hired men to shoot at Sasuke. When his mind graced him with an answer, he squelched it…pushing it deep down into his unconscious mind…he didn't want to believe it…it couldn't be. He hung his head, running a hand through his locks, as pain threatened to grip the edges of his heart…he concentrated on keeping the pain at bay…why was it always his life that was so messed up?

The door opened and the nurse stepped out followed by a blank looking Sasuke. She smiled and bowed when she saw Naruto. "You don't have to worry, Naruto-sama. I gave him a tetanus shot and bound up his wound. He's still in a bit of shock, but then falling off a bike does that to you. It must have been painful. He's got so many bruises."

Naruto almost winced when she said that…he had been a little hard on Sasuke during their spar and those training sessions. He felt relief flow through him; glad that the nurse had bought the story. He suddenly felt the urge to hug Sasuke and make sure he was _really_ all right. But the stoic man started to move down the corridor that they had come through.

Naruto wondered why he suddenly didn't want the man to stray from his side. He quickly followed and rubbed Sasuke's good shoulder soothingly. "So let's go home now…"

Sasuke just nodded seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Naruto wished he could wipe that stoic look off the bastard's face…for god's sake he'd just been shot! But before he could say anything, his phone began to ring. He picked up. "Hello?"

"Oi gaki? I'm at Kohaku baa-chan's house. Can you come get me? Kotetsu's driven off to get Jiraiya. I'm stuck here…." Tsunade's voice trailed off. Naruto knew for a fact that she hated being with Kohaku baa-chan.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "Uh…baa-chan…we're really far away. Somewhere near Ebiki Street. It'll take me an hour to get there…you should try Kakashi; he's your best bet. Really sorry about this…" he felt so guilty lying to her, but he didn't want her to know what had happened. He'd pass it off as a sparring accident…or better yet, hope it got covered by Sasuke's half-sleeve shirts. He looked up to find Sasuke looking at him.

"What?"

"Why did you lie to her?" Sasuke didn't want to sound accusing he just did. His emotions were in turmoil…what a day! He'd been kissed, given a plushie, been to his first fair, threatened and shot. He'd also admitted he loved the man standing before him, with that guilty but goofy expression on his face. Sasuke sighed inwardly and reassured himself. Nothing else could happen today…everything that had happened was more than enough. He watched Naruto shrug and turned to leave. He wasn't in the mood for all this…

-sasunaru-

Kakashi felt Arashi pull out of him, leaving him sore and exhausted. The blond man had actually drawn blood this time. He tried to move but found that it hurt too much. Biting his lip he forced himself to roll onto his back, crying out as his ass hurt. Opening his eyes he found himself staring into those blue eyes.

Arashi's eyes which had been so cruel and merciless moments ago were now blank. "Let me get you cleaned up a bit." He slipped into the bathroom to get some rags.

Kakashi stared after him, before letting his head drop back onto the mattress. He couldn't help but remember times when Arashi wasn't like this. At first Kakashi had thought he'd be able to fill in the void that Arashi seemed to have within him, but before he could, Naruto had filled it. Filled it to such an extent that Arashi would lust after him without thinking about the consequences.

Arashi padded back into the room with a wet rag and cleaned Kakashi up, though the silver haired man knew this was only out of concern for his sheets…Arashi hated blood getting on his sheets. He saw his master frown as his eyes caught a drop of blood on the white satin. Kakashi's phone began to ring shrilly breaking the heavy silence between them.

Arashi looked at the id on the phone and frowned. "Pick it up. It's Tsunade…and I don't want her knowing what happened okay?"

Kakashi nodded and flipped it open. "Hello?" he said, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. He nodded slightly as he listened. "If you can give me half an hour I'll be right down, Tsunade-sama. Yes…all right. I'll try to make it as soon as possible."

Arashi scowled and handed him a pain killer. "I wouldn't give you this, but I don't want my sister asking any questions." He turned and began to walk out the room, leaving Kakashi to get his pants back on by himself. He stopped at the door. "And…Kakashi, let this be a lesson…don't come barging in expecting me to bear with your foul moods…I won't be gentle."

-sasunaru-

(Read the dream…it's changed a bit)

_The same dream repeated. The rain fell in sheets. He wondered where Kyuubi had run off to. He wished he could shake this uneasy feeling in his heart…maybe he should go look for her. He started heading towards the town square which was ten minutes away by foot. That's where Kyuubi had said she wanted to go. _

_The feeling in his heart made his feet move faster…his breath came in pants. He had to get to her, make sure she was safe and then take her to her favorite ramen place. Kyuubi adored ramen. He pictured her smiling at him, her golden eyes shining with excitement as he bought her a bowl of ramen. Her red hair flowing around that perfect neck, emphasizing the paleness of her skin. He ran faster now, as fast as he could go in fact. _

_The town square loomed in the distance, he could see the huge snake statue that graced the centre of the square…one more turn and he would be there. He made it and stopped short. Kyuubi was standing there, soaked, her gold eyes wide with fear. She turned to see Naruto…and shook her head. _

"_No, don't come closer…it's dangerous." She called out, her voice began to change turning deeper and more sensual. Naruto's eyes widened as the form began to change as well, the red hair turning into straight black tresses and the gold eyes into obsidian. It was…Sasuke. _

"_Naruto…stay away. It's ok…I'm only a slave…" the dark haired man warned him, those blank obsidian eyes suddenly full of emotion. _

_Naruto started running towards him anyway, as he saw the trigger being pulled. He had to save him…he couldn't lose Sasuke as well. He was about two feet from him, when the bullet hit him in the chest, followed by two more. He watched as the light disappeared from his dark eyes…he was powerless to stop it. He watched as the man he'd come to care about fell backwards in slow motion…dark eyes now a void…_

"HAAAAAA" Naruto screamed rolling around. He reached the edge of the bed rolling off it and landing with a thump on something soft. A hand reached out to clamp around his shoulder…he struggled, lashing out until a familiar voice cried out in pain. Shuddering he stopped, pushing his sweaty blond bangs out of his eyes and taking the time to see who he was lying on. The dark eyes from his dream looked up at him, concern and a bit of pain showing through the normal stoic blankness.

"Naruto…it was just a nightmare. Calm down." The deep voice from his dream reassured him. He was alive…Sasuke was alive. He hadn't died just as Kyuubi had…he was right here in front of him.

(Lemon-ish…I'm taking their relationship nice and slow)

A small whimper from the blond was the only warning he had, before lips clamped onto his in a bruising kiss. Sasuke gasped…this was nothing like that morning's. Naruto was holding him down in a death grip, while his lips plundered his own. Sasuke gasped as the blond's legs slipped between his own, making their groins come into contact with each other. He didn't move seeing Naruto was still jumpy and keeping in mind how touch affected the blond. The wolf plushie he'd been hugging was shoved off the bed, as Naruto tried to make more space. The blond had used the gasp to slip his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, his tongue playing with the brunet's own…coaxing it to twine around his.

For Sasuke, the kiss felt like it was mind blowing…it got even better when Naruto ground down on him. Sasuke cried out just a bit…the blond was hard, and rubbing against his own erection. He couldn't help bucking up for more. Seeing that Naruto didn't seem to mind, he began to rock against the blond, feeling pleasure shooting up his cock every time the two erections met, the cloth between them increasing the friction.

Naruto's shirt had started to slip upwards and Sasuke had no shirt on. Both moaned as their heated skin touched. Sasuke's pajama pants were slipping off as well, with the force of the grinding. Naruto slid a hand into Sasuke hair; trying to deepen the kiss…he wanted to make sure he was alive. Though this was a weird way of doing so…his mind seemed to have shut down. Sasuke held himself together, waiting until he felt Naruto tense up, to let go of his load. They both came together screaming, Naruto's hands too tight in Sasuke's hair. A bit got onto Sasuke's stomach, since his pants had ridden a bit too low. They lay there shaking for a while, as they rode out the numerous feelings coursing through them.

(End of Lemon-ish-ness)

Naruto rolled off but slipped his hands around the raven, who cuddled into him. He could have gotten up and left to clean himself up, but somehow he just felt content to lie there and hold the slave close. Sasuke shifted a bit, until Naruto saw those dark eyes looking into his own. And then he asked. "Naruto, why do you hate your father?"

The blond stared at him, shivering as he recounted his dream. Before he knew it he was speaking…his voice low, but steady. "I hate my father because I saw him murder Kyuubi."

Sasuke stiffened and forged on. "Why did he do that? Did he tell you?"

Naruto closed his eyes. "He told me, that she wasn't good enough for me. That he'd seen her with other men…but I know that it wasn't true. I'm sure he killed her because he thought she wasn't worthy of me." He sighed and then decided to continue. "He changed a lot…he used to be the man I always looked up to, the man I loved so much. He's the only one that was there for me Sasuke…he even _liked_ Kyuubi! I found out later that Tsunade baa-chan had recommended that he see a psychiatrist…I heard her talking to Jiraiya saying something about him taking a lot of psychological damage at one time…saying he was getting a bit unstable. I guess that had something to do with it….I still love him, but I cannot _forgive_ him…"

Sasuke nodded. He was satisfied…Naruto did not know that Arashi's love for him wasn't a father's love. So then he wouldn't say anything…the blond didn't need another problem added to his all ready problematic life. He felt Naruto relax and concluded that the blond was probably going to sleep now. He let himself be used as a plushie and let Naruto believe that everything was okay. He'd take on Arashi by himself…

-sasunaru-

Naruto found himself back on his own bed, in a new pair of pajamas and no shirt. Hadn't he been on Sasuke's bed last night? He blushed as he thought of it, but it seemed like Sasuke had cleaned him up and shifted him back. Naruto looked down at the sailor bed to find Sasuke…also in a clean pair of pajamas, curled up with the wolf plushie. The blond felt a sudden spike of anger…so Sasuke preferred the plushie to him, did he?

Naruto got off the bed and went to brush his teeth. Once he was done he came back to observe the sweet picture of Sasuke and the plushie….still hating the plushie. The white of is fur contrasted beautifully with the black of Sasuke's hair…Naruto went up to the raven and let his fingers brush the pale cheek. Then he snapped out of it. He would _not_ be tender with Sasuke…what happened last night was because of his nerves, which were completely frazzled. And anyway, Sasuke would rather cuddle the _plushie_!

He made his way downstairs, his bad mood lingering. He sat down at the breakfast table and was informed that Tsunade who was still asleep did not want to be disturbed and that Jiraiya had gone to the publisher's office early. All the more reason for him to get madder. He'd be having breakfast alone.

He was proved wrong when a platter of fried eggs and bacon was set in front just as Sasuke came down. The dark haired man still looked sleepy, blearily wishing the blond a good morning.

"You _would_ think so…" Naruto replied all angry.

Sasuke blinked and rubbed his eyes to take a proper look at Naruto. "What are you so mad about?"

"Che, nothing bastard."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but busied himself with buttering some toast…he was too hungry to wait for the eggs or bacon. Naruto refused to say anything more, so the raven concentrated on his food when it arrived. He tried to make some small talk and it was as if he was talking to a wall. Finally he got angry too.

"Listen, what the hell did I do wrong _now_?" the raven met the blond's blue glare with his own icy black one. "If this is about me doing something like Kyuubi or something then I swear I'm going to beat your head in!" _or try to…_

Naruto banged his fist on the table. "This has nothing to do with Kyuubi! This about you and your plushie! You…_closet plushie-boy_!"

Sasuke stared at him incredulously, before choking a bit on his eggs. He opened his mouth to speak but the door bell rang and Naruto who was dying to get away from him ran to answer it himself. Sasuke swore and followed the blond to the door.

Naruto yanked it open and his jaw dropped. The blond stared at their guests with wide blue eyes….

-sasunaru-

A/N: Yeah I'll stop there. I know there was only lemon-ish-ness, but can't help that. The good stuff is coming but for this chapter I want to leave it at this. Wow….the last chapter of the manga was so good. I'm a little high about it! So what have you all been up to? I'm fine…though I need to take an exam about the contents of a month's worth of newspapers in order to get an internship…Uwaaaahhhh. **Those who guess who the guests are get the next chappie dedicated to them!** Ja ne!

Taka


	8. Shatter

Ok the winners of the last contest were Kuroneko Hikage, and vivpiv. So this chapter is dedicated to you two! The others who guessed Shikamaru you guessed partly right. So read and enjoy. This chapter has not been beta'd at all but will be soon!

Chapter 8:

The blond closed his mouth and then opened it again to give joyful yell and fling himself at the guests. After half an hour of almost strangling them, he drew back, remembering Sasuke behind him. Inviting the two males in, he turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, these are my really good friends, Shikamaru…he's also my manager and the head of the games department…your boss, Kiba." He turned to the men. "This is my boyfriend Sasuke…you know the guy I wanted in our company. He'll most probably be working under you for good Kiba."

Sasuke shook their hands, frowning inwardly. How could Naruto just make those decisions for him? What the hell did he mean 'for good'? He wasn't given a chance to brood as Kiba flung an arm around him. "Nice to see he's finally dating. So we still stick to the story that you guys met a month back when Sasuke worked at the company?"

Sasuke shot Naruto a look wondering if he'd told his friends who he was…what he was… the blond shot him a warning look. Then Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I can't have dad finding out Sasuke used to work at a bar…he'd give me the biggest most miserable lecture about status. And well, Sasuke's got loads of potential…he is pretty creative. We could really benefit."

"Can't say I have a problem with that. Welcome on board man! The more the merrier…" Kiba sauntered to the living room. "Same guest room as usual, Naruto?"

"Yeah…take the usual one. Shikamaru gets the room next to yours." Naruto waved them off. "Come down for breakfast if you want…but I'd advise you to get some sleep. Knowing Shika…he'll most probably do that. I don't want you tired; we'll have a great time out today."

Then he turned back to Sasuke, who was staring at the floor apparently deep in thought. "Oi, Sasuke…" the dark haired man responded after a moment or two, black orbs meeting Naruto's slowly.

"What do you want, dobe?"

"Don't call me dobe, Teme!" Naruto huffed and began walking back to the dinning room. "Come on…don't let your breakfast go cold…"

Sasuke frowned. "I think its cold all ready. I'm not hungry anymore, Naruto…you carry on. I feel like practicing. " then he turned on his heel and walked off to the dojo room, leaving Naruto staring at him in confusion.

Sasuke descended the stairs and discarded his shirt as he began a quick warm up. Then he stood in front of a dummy and began punching and kicking it. "Stupid dobe…trying…to…make…my…decisions for me! To him (another punch) I'm just a bloody (a kick) slave." He punctuated his sentences with punches and kicks. "Fucking arsehole, tells me to treat him equally and then goes and does this…"

He jumped and kicked so hard, the dummy's head flew off. "I hate this….so what was yesterday?" Sasuke punched some more. "Yesterday he was scared…he doesn't want me…I'm a slave…though I am a fucking beautiful one."

Suddenly he stopped. Staring at the new dummy he'd moved onto with shock in his eyes. "Oh no…I'VE DEVELOPED A BLOODY CRUSH ON HIM! On him…my dobe master. I don't just _love_ him…now I'm crushing on him…oh…how nice! So soon it'll turn to me being _in_ love with him…"

Sasuke paled and sank to his knees. "Oh God no…I won't let myself fall _in_ love with him. This is going to stay a crush….my first crush…well not exactly first…there was the time I crushed on Zaku, but then nothing happened…oh well. Second then. I won't let it happen!"

He stood up full of determination. "I'll protect him from his bloody father for a month and then I'm out of here. I won't work in his fucking company. I'll take a small salary get myself an apartment and get a job….I'll even work in a bloody bar!"

With new found energy he began to beat up this dummy as well. Kiba peeked in wanting to use the gym, but the way Sasuke was going at the dummy terrified him. So he slipped out.

-sasunaru-

A week later Sasuke looked up to see the flashing sign that read "Shield" in pink neon letters. He'd never been to a club before, so it was a totally new experience. He was still a little pissed with Naruto as well as with himself. Right now he was trying to ignore the blond as much as possible. He also felt a little uncomfortable with the clothes he was wearing. A sleek red silk shirt and tight black leather pants, which was fortunately not too tight. Tsunade had made him get a few buttons open to expose his pale chest a bit. "So it can drive Naruto, nuts." She'd said. Sasuke grimaced it wasn't doing all that good a job.

Sasuke felt another surge of anger as he thought of the past week. Ever since they made out after Naruto's nightmare…they'd been making out every night. That was the only time the blond even paid any attention to him. Usually their make out session where preceded by a nightmare, but sometimes Naruto would just roll down onto his bed. Sasuke knew he was a slave but it still left him feeling crushed every time Naruto avoided him. So he'd decided tonight, he'd ignore the blond as well…so much for that, Naruto hadn't even noticed.

The blond was talking to Shika and Kiba, completely oblivious to where Sasuke was; much less what Sasuke was wearing. The brunette didn't know whether to be relived or pissed. They got a booth and sat down waiting for someone to join them, though Naruto wouldn't say anything about who it was.

Sasuke observed that they had a dance floor as well as a live band and what looked like a karaoke machine. Neat. It scared him a bit…he'd learnt to dance, but it wasn't anything like what these people were doing on the floor. The dances he'd learnt seemed a little too vulgar here.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" He heard a voice and turned to see Ino and another girl. Ino looked really pretty, wearing a light pink halter and short denim mini skirt. The girl behind her was in a short lavender dress.

"Ino!" Naruto hugged her. "Glad you could make it! Eh? Hinata? What are you doing here?"

The long haired girl smiled. "I was visiting Ino-san. Neji let me come though… who are all these people?"

Naruto smiled. "That's my boyfriend Sasuke. This loud mouth here is Kiba. And this is the genius Shikamaru. Have a seat, we've ordered drinks…then we can hit the dance floor."

They sat down until their drinks came. Naruto had gotten Sasuke beer to avoid any suspicion in case the raven hadn't had alcohol before. So Sasuke who had learnt all about alcohol…though he'd never drunk any…was surprised to find himself being presented with a beer. So now the dobe was ordering his drinks for him too, was he?

Ino watched him worriedly before suddenly snatching his hand. "Sasuke-kun, dance with me! Naruto I'll borrow him for a while ok?" before the blond billionaire could reply, she'd dragged Sasuke onto the dance floor.

"Uh…Ino…I don't know how to dance…"

"Move with the music baka. That's all there is to it. Let the music soak in and just begin to move…" Ino instructed as she caught him and began to move. Sasuke followed clumsily at first, but beginning to get the hang of it. They danced a bit after which Ino brought up the question.

"So what's eating you? You're pissed with Naruto aren't you?"

Sasuke frowned. "So what? I'm entitled to being pissed aren't I?"

"Yes you are…but not if it's going to mess up your relationship. You should talk to him…" Ino said shooting him a concerned look.

"And that is easy, how?"

Ino sighed. "There's no talking to you is there? I don't know, seduce him….try making him jealous…something to get him to talk. I can see you're annoyed partly because he's ignoring you…it seems so fucking obvious. One would think he'd have more sense, he'd never have ignored Kyuubi like that…." Ino stopped and looked at Sasuke wide eyed wishing she could take back the last sentence.

Sasuke felt something snap in him….god he was being compared with Kyuubi again! Aargh… Kyuubi this, Kyuubi that…Kyuubi never got ignored; Kyuubi never had her decisions made for her…a hand cupping his ass brought him out of his stupor. He turned to see a handsome young man grinning down at him.

"Hey there, handsome…want to dance?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "If you can't see that I'm not in the mood right now, you should just go get yourself a pair of glasses…or maybe new eyes even which you'll probably need if you don't get your hand off my ass…"

"All right…just a question. If you don't want to dance can you sing? We just need a bit of entertainment…unless you're scared to face an audience like this…" the man grinned, removing his hand.

If this was any other time, Sasuke would have told him to leave, but suddenly he had an urge to get up there and get Naruto to notice him. "Yeah…but I doubt they could handle it…" he smirked at the man.

"Very well then. Come this way…Kaoru will touch you up just a bit, so you can look better on stage. Doing this for any particular reason?" he saw Sasuke's eyes dart towards Naruto. "We'll certainly help you get his attention, but you'll have the job of keeping it. By the way should we give out your real name or would you like an alias?"

Sasuke pondered over it before deciding to be called Chidori…he liked the name and it was a name of a really old band that Sasuke had heard on Kabuto's mp3 player. "Chidori." The man smiled.

"You're up in two minutes. Just ask the band to play the song you'll be singing." The man walked off leaving Sasuke with a long haired man, who clicked a little and undid more buttons on his shirt. He slapped a little water onto Sasuke's bangs and sprayed some on him to give him a slightly 'wet' look. He put the faintest line of kohl on Sasuke's eyes; just enough to make those deep orbs seem endless.

"You're up."

-sasunaru-

Naruto suddenly noticed that Ino was back, but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. _Stupid teme, where the hell did he go off to?_ He heard the announcement for some 'Chidori' dude to sing, but didn't pay attention as he frantically looked around the club.

"Uh…Naruto?" Shikamaru prodded the blond. "I think what you're looking for is over there…"

Naruto turned in the direction of the stage and his eyes almost fell out of his head. _Sasuke…he looks so hot…is he going to sing?_ He found black eyes looking at him, that familiar smirk playing around those silky lips.

The guitar and keyboard started up, Sasuke closed his eyes listening to the chords. This was the only deep song he knew…the others just being perverted, but somehow this made sense. At first glance the words had looked stupid. Sasuke had borrowed Kabuto's player and listened to this numerous times. There it was his cue; he opened his eyes looking around the room, leaning towards the mike to begin.

The flowers of the world like a carpet of red,

Scatter and toss through the air as one

Sorrow and sadness are born there,

From the darkness that streams underneath.

Ah, are hearts only meant to lie?

Are people just puppets of fate?

He moved with the beat, unable to keep still, the words ringing in his head, the lights of blinking on and off, changing colour around him. It reminded him of Naruto for some reason…and maybe a little bit of Arashi…

Only to embrace those we shall love

And protect the small and precious

Again someone shouts that out today

Even sacrificing their life

To smolder in the midst of time

With that instant kiss….

He met Naruto's eyes with ferocity as he started on the last paragraph he knew. He meant this for him…for his crush alone…

The clouds disperse the stars are seen

The wind stills the birds sing

The ocean shines the heavens thaw

The night ends I feel you…

Naruto couldn't look away from that smoldering gaze and that moving body. The moment Sasuke closed his eyes again, Naruto found his own wandering over that pale body. Sasuke dark voice caressed him; he frowned as he noticed he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Even Kiba was staring at Sasuke like he was some god. The moment Sasuke finished the crowd burst into applause and Naruto found himself standing with the others as he clapped.

Sasuke stepped of the stage and walked up to them. They all crowded around him clapping him on the back and telling how well he sang except for Naruto. No one noticed how the crowd had suddenly stilled.

"Hey look, look at who's with Chidori!" "My god…its Uzumaki Naruto!" "I didn't know they knew each other…" "We should get both their autographs…that'll be awesome." "Shut up…you aren't going anywhere near Chidori! He's mine!" "Stop walking towards Uzumaki-sama…bitch!"

Naruto's face tightened with anger. Heaving a sigh of annoyance he picked up his jacket and made his way to the exit. Sasuke followed feeling angry all over again. _He didn't even tell me I sang well. He just clapped with the rest of them…why won't he notice me?_

Naruto refused to look at the Uchiha who he knew was following him. It wasn't until he reached his car and suddenly got pushed into it, that he deigned to turn.

Sasuke was mad; he shoved Naruto into the side of the car, before turning him around to face him. "What the fuck is your problem?" _I refuse to have a crush on this broody, self absorbed prick…_

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Naruto glared at him. "We're supposed to be having a quiet night out, but no you had to bring all that attention down on me! Honestly I'm surprised you still had the sense to use a stage name!"

"Why shouldn't I have drawn attention to myself? At least some people give me some!"

"Oh, so that was a ruse so you could satisfy your craving for attention?" Naruto spat. "You should have asked me if you could go up there!"

"And let you have control over everything I do again? I'm not stupid Naruto…sometimes I like to make my own decisions! No one likes being controlled, you dictating son of a bitch!" Sasuke had the other man by the collar…yanking him nose to nose.

Naruto frowned a bit of confusion making itself known. "What are you talking about? Haven't I been giving you enough freedom? I don't treat you like a slave at all. So I have no idea what you're blathering about!"

Sasuke let go and turned away. "Yeah right…Uzumaki. You've made so many decisions for me this week, I'm sick of it! First you assume I'll be working with you after this month is over! Then you assume I don't have my likes and dislikes about alcohol. Yesterday you told Kiba that I'd like to go by the drinks with him so I could 'get to know him better' without asking me about it. You lied and told Tsunade I loved chocolates and she bought me a whole box! What the fuck? I know I'm your bloody play toy ok? But cut me some slack. I have likes and dislikes too…"

Suddenly he got cut off as Naruto's lip came into contact with his ferociously. He was slammed back into the side of the car and Naruto devoured his mouth. Pulling back the blond smirked. "So you think I'm controlling your life? That you're my play toy?" he kissed Sasuke again, making the Uchiha's legs go weak. "Is this what you wanted Sasuke? Should I treat you like my toy? Should I make you call me, Master?" He let his hands slide up and down Sasuke chest.

Sasuke wanted to protest, but his mind seemed to have taken a vacation and left his dick in charge. Naruto's fingers brushed a nipple and Sasuke gasped trying to get more contact in that area. He let his fingers twine in Naruto's hair, letting the younger man kiss him hungrily. Naruto pulled away feeling the blood rush to his groin as he took in Sasuke's appearance. The older man was flushed, his swollen lips parted for more, light pants coming from that delectable mouth, his eyes glazed over and his shirt more open then it had been, revealing that nice ivory skin.

Suddenly Naruto didn't want him looking like that in public. He pulled the door open and pushed Sasuke in, before getting into the drivers seat. Completely forgetting about Kiba and Shikamaru, he drove home like lightning and had Sasuke in their room before anyone could say "Jack Black."

They stumbled in through the door of Naruto's room, shutting it quickly behind them. Naruto took no time in discarding red silk shirt and letting his hands wander all over that pale chest. Bloody Sasuke calling him controlling when all he'd been trying to do was make things easier on the man! Fucking Sasuke getting all those people to want him…_I am not jealous!_ Naruto walked the raven back until they made it to the bed, falling onto Sasuke. They hadn't stopped kissing since they'd gotten out of the car…who knew Sasuke could be so addictive.

Sasuke stared at the blond as he pulled away, wondering where all this passion was coming from…after all he was just a fuck toy. He placed his hands on Naruto chest intending to push the blond off. "Why?" the question was out before he could take it back.

Naruto understood though, his hands never stopped moving, one still rubbing the raven's nipple while the other was undoing those leather pants. He kissed him again more passionately. His voice was a low growl when he pulled back. "Because I want you…" he kissed down the Uchiha's neck, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. "I've wanted you since that night…"

Sasuke didn't need to know which night…plus it took too much of an effort to think when the blond's mouth was awakening so many sensations in him. He lifted his hips allowing his pants to be pulled off. He wished Naruto would get to his throbbing erection all ready but the man just sat up and looked at it. Sasuke suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable…though it was ironical because he'd been exposed and vulnerable for the past few years.

The blond felt his rather painful erection keenly as he looked at Sasuke naked, flushed and splayed out on the bed. He bent careful to avoid the leaking erection, wanting to taste that pale soft thigh. Sasuke made an impatient noise and bucked a bit. "Get to it all ready dobe…"

Naruto smirked against the thigh he was exploring and raised his head to look at the Uchiha. "What do you want, my virgin Uchiha?"

Sasuke tried to glare but failed miserably when the blond's knuckles brushed against his slit. He cried out bucking to touch more of the blond. Naruto finally showed him some mercy by bending down to lick his erection. He was enjoying the noises the slave made, they were just so arousing. He took the head into his mouth sucking it as he reached up to slip three fingers into Sasuke's mouth. He'd read up about how to do this and he wanted to stimulate the prostate a little before entering the man.

Sasuke mimicked Naruto's actions as he sucked on those fingers. It was hard to continue as Naruto swallowed him whole. He wanted to touch Naruto too…he was the slave he was supposed to be doing all the work not the other way around. He caught Naruto's shoulders and tried pulling him up, but the blond smiled. "Relax Sasuke…I want to do this, so why don't you just sit back and enjoy?"

He slipped a finger into the raven, watching the man. He slid another finger in and began searching. He found the prostate and rubbed it as Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably. Slowly the raven began to pant; Naruto encouraged him by giving small licks to the man's erection from base to the head sometimes sucking on parts of it.

Naruto suddenly turned around finger's still buried in Sasuke. Sasuke found himself presented with a tan dick…he couldn't even remember when Naruto undressed fully. He opened his mouth wide enough to accommodate Naruto. He began by licking the slit, cleaning it of it's precum before moving to leave a trail of open mouth kisses to the base. Naruto gasped, his knees almost giving way. Sasuke realised that he was going to be choked if he didn't finish slicking the man up. He wondered if Naruto was going to take him without any lube. But his brain turned to mush as his prostate began to get aroused, sending sparks of pleasure shooting up his back.

Smirking he slipped Naruto's whole length into his mouth slurping at it, licking up and down until Naruto was forced to roll off him so we wouldn't choke him. Panting Naruto reached into the dresser and brought out a tube of lube. Spreading some on his fingers he deftly slathered it into Sasuke's stretched hole, before slicking his all ready wet cock.

He straddled Sasuke kissing him deeply. Sasuke was a little disgruntled at the way this was going; he wanted to feel Naruto's skin on his own. Spreading his legs wider, he lifted them onto Naruto's shoulders, surprising the blond. Smiling at Naruto's questioning look, Sasuke answered his thoughts. "Because it's easier this way, dobe…"

Naruto gave him a half smile, his arousal going up a few notches at the way Sasuke looked from this position. "I'll be gentle, teme…" he slipped in slowly, not missing the slight wince Sasuke gave. Even though the older man had had dildos shoved up his ass, it had been pretty long back…three weeks at the most. This hurt more than dildo's because Naruto was thick, thicker than those dildos anyway.

Naruto kept stopping giving the Uchiha time to adjust. Finally he was seated as far as he could go, without hurting the Uchiha. So he _was_ a virgin…wow. Biting his lip, Naruto slowly pulled out at Sasuke's signal before thrusting into him again. It was better for Sasuke that he'd prepared him and his prostate because every time it was hit, Sasuke saw stars. He held onto Naruto's arms and moved with him, until finally he couldn't take it anymore and came spraying hard, screaming. Thankfully Naruto thrust twice more before losing his own load with a guttural groan. He collapsed onto Sasuke panting hard, waiting for his head to clear before pulling out and rolling to a side.

Sasuke having recovered a bit picked up the rag they kept near the bed to clean himself up before wiping Naruto up as well. He snuggled up wanting to be close to the man he'd just lost his virginity to. Naruto's arm came around him pulling him into the man's chest. They stayed that way till morning.

-sasunaru-

Next morning Sasuke woke up to a kiss from Naruto, blue eyes twinkling down at him. "Good morning, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled at him. "Good morning dobe. What plans?"

"Well, nothing for today, we might have a huge lunch…which means my bastard dad will be there…but then Ino and everyone are coming over so we'll have to pretend extra hard…though let's lay off the physical stuff…my dad acts weird when we do that around him." Naruto turned to the mirror rubbing a towel through his wet hair.

_Pretend?_ _Did Naruto just say pretend?_ Sasuke suddenly felt numb. What was last night all about then? Was it just a casual fuck? Too late Sasuke realised he'd fallen…thanks to last night's bout of passion he'd forgotten that he hadn't meant to…and this hurt.

He saw a weird emotion flit across Sasuke's face and suddenly it was expressionless. He turned around to see what the matter was, but Sasuke's bangs covered most of his face. "I'm going to take a shower…" the raven voice sounded strangely controlled but Naruto let it go.

Sasuke stopped at the threshold of the bathroom. "Uh…Naruto…what are we? I mean what did last night make us? Since you said I wasn't your toy…"

Naruto smiled and scratched his head. "I don't know. I do care about you…you're like one of my best friends…so how about friends with benefits?"

-sasunaru-

A/N: yes I will be stopping here. Sorry if the lemon wasn't graphic, detailed or arousing enough…I have a headache and the reason I've been putting off this chapter so long was because the lemon was a bit hard to write…I mean with exams and stuff it's difficult for me to write a lemon though I do think about this story even in the middle of my exams.

Bad luck is that exams continue till 13th, so I'll give you a chapter after 13th ok? Sorry it took so long. And I love reviews so please review.

CONTEST:

Plot twists next chapter those of you who can guess what happens…there are about three incidents… get the chapter dedicated to them and as a reward any short one shot side fic they want. Which might take time but it will happen I assure you!

Ja ne

Taka

Please review!


	9. Discover

Chapter 9:

He made his way through down town Suna. He had to get someone to help; it was too much to handle on his own. The police would never believe him anyway and Arashi had too much power even if they did. Ever since the second time Arashi had threatened him at that lunch, Sasuke had decided that he had to go for help. He finally found a small door leading to what he'd been looking for. Opening it, he found himself in a small stuffy office, with an unbelievable cluttered desk…so much so, that the man behind it could hardly be seen.

"Are you the private detective? Danzou Sai?"

The man nodded with a fake looking smile. "Why don't you sit down? You are?"

"Uchiha Sasuke…I am…was a slave. Right now I am pretend- boyfriend to the billionaire Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke sat down looking Sai over a little suspiciously.

"Wow…ok, I wasn't expecting people that important to grace me with their presence. As you can see this is a pretty run down establishment." Sai picked up a flask and poured some tea into a small China cup.

"I don't care about the establishment. I care about your competence…and how far you're willing to go." Sasuke accepted the tea, sipping it. It was pretty good.

"Why don't you tell me your problem Mr. Uchiha? I can assure that it will remain safe within these walls and in my head. I'm not one of those minions around the big wigs. Has this Uzumaki been doing illegal things?"

Sasuke sighed. "No, not Naruto, but his father yes." he proceeded to tell Sai everything he knew. "The police will never believe me. And I can't do anything since the man has more body guards than I can take out. I can't tell Naruto anything anyway."

Sai nodded. "And you? You're in love with this Naruto?"

"I came to you for a problem. What does me being in love with him have anything to do with it?"

Sai smiled. "I merely ask, because I want to know what you plan on doing at the end of this week. The way I see it, today is Monday. You're deal will end next Monday. Do you plan on staying or leaving?"

"Leaving. I don't think I'll be able to stay…"

"Good. From what you've told me, Arashi is waiting for you to make a move. If he doesn't contact you by Monday then it's perfect. You'll leave and he knows you have no evidence against him so he'll let you go. Of course I'll stay on the case if you wish it." Sai's eyes narrowed. "Mr. Uchiha, we're dealing with a very dangerous man here. If he contacts you before Monday about anything…even meeting in any place, you will not go. You will meet me every day at eleven in the morning and you'll tell me every single thing that went on…even if you had sex or not, ok?"

"Why would I…"

He got cut off as Sai smirked. "Because it would be entertaining. I'm entitled to some amusement through this ordeal…." He sniggered as he looked at Sasuke. "Well to be honest you should tell me if you did and who was in the house when you did. We need to know how and where Arashi gets his information ok."

Sasuke nodded and stood. He turned around to regard the detective with a small smile. "Uh…Mr. Danzou…thanks for believing me."

"Call me Sai, Sasuke. I have a feeling we'll be getting to know each other very well."

-sasunaru-

Tsunade groaned at the thought of laundry. She was stuck doing it today, because the maid who usually did had taken leave and the others were busy…and well, it was just laundry after all. She's forgotten that they had what seemed like a ton of guests staying at their house. She carefully sorted through the colours and whites, feeling glad that they had labelled baskets in their house.

She smiled as she heard bursts of laughter from the billiards room which was down the hall. Someone had left the door open no doubt. God, kids…wait young adults these days…she was about to drop the clothes in, when something caught her eye. Shoving the other clothes in, Tsunade pulled this one out for a closer look and then frowned.

Naruto laughed as Ino beat Shikamaru again. At least there were some things that the genius was no good at. Ino chalked her cue, smirking at the man. "Looks like you spoke to soon, Shika-chan…what was our bet again?"

"Four thousand dollars and one trip to any place you want to go…?" Shikamaru stretched out on the couch too lazy o be a sore loser. And well, Ino was hot to add to that she was nice and not annoying, so it probably wouldn't be such a bad thing, driving her somewhere.

Ino grinned. "Okay, so I want to go to Konoha or my trip and you can give me the check there."

"K…Konoha?" Shikamaru had thought it would be a drive to a pub or some sight seeing place or something.

"Perfect!" Naruto yelled from the arm chair where he was lounging. "Ino's always wanted to go to Konoha, so she can go with you when you leave! She can also stay at your place since you've got another room…show around, treat the beautiful woman nice, okay Shikamaru?"

"You're so troublesome, Naruto…" Shikamaru scowled and let himself doze off. Kiba was watching a move by himself in the corner…or trying to because he kept focussing on that girl he'd met the day before…Hinata. She'd been so sweet and just…beautiful. He wondered if her family would mind if he dated her…he decided to ask Naruto later.

Naruto swung his legs up on to the arm of his chair. It hadn't gone unnoticed that Sasuke was no where to be seen. Last he'd heard was from Kakashi that Sasuke'd borrowed one of Jiraiya's cars and left about an hour ago. Kiba's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Oi Naruto? Where's Sasuke gone? I wanted to talk to him about that idea he had for a game…" Kiba yelled looking a little pissed.

"He gave you an idea for a game?"

"Yeah…this really cool city building one with this dude who goes around rescuing slaves…something like you need to set them up and give them a house before an evil slave trader gets to you or someone attacks you….we're still working on it." Kiba's face lit up a bit. "He comes up with the ideas and I get cracking on how to go about it."

_So he'll staying…he'll keep the job I'm going to offer him?_ He turned to the door and saw Sasuke coming in. he got up intending to find out where the raven had been when Tsunade appeared and caught the Uchiha's arm. He saw her holding something in her hand and his eyes widened. The navy sweat pants that Sasuke used to wear at Orochimaru's. Those were only navy blue sweat pants he owned and he usually threw them on before they went to bed, in case they had sex or made out. He didn't want to get his new ones dirty he said.

Then he saw Sasuke stare at Tsunade and say something, shaking his head slightly. Tsunade's grip on his arm tightened and then she hauled him off. Naruto followed quietly; thankfully he knew the mansion inside out, since he needed to find good places for himself and Kyuubi to make out. Tsunade took Sasuke upstairs and to one of the rooms at the end of the east wing, Naruto slipped into the room beside it…it had thin walls, so he knew he could hear everything, plus he could use the peephole behind the couch which they would probably sit at.

Sure enough Tsunade sat Sasuke down at the very couch, oblivious to her nephew peeping through a hole in the wall behind her. She looked grim.

"You're from Orochimaru's aren't you…? A slave?"

For a moment Sasuke looked like he was going to deny it and then hung his head. "Yes…I am."

"What are you doing with Naruto? Are you really lovers or are you here just to satisfy my wish that Naruto be in a relationship?"

Sasuke swallowed. "I'm not sure that's any of your business…"

"Naruto is my favourite nephew! Of course it's my business! I'm not going to judge you because of where you came from, but I want to know the truth. So please tell me…I promise I won't yell at Naruto." Tsunade looked into those obsidian eyes willing him answer.

"Yes…I'm just a make-shift boyfriend all right. I stick with him for a month and I get my freedom. Now can I leave? You got what you wanted…I have a lot of things to think about ok?" Sasuke grit out, before standing, only to be pulled down again.

"That's not all Sasuke. That's just Naruto's bit. What about you? You've been off lately…for the past week or so, since Naruto's friends turned up. You haven't been eating right; you've been excessively quiet even for you…what's up kiddo?" Tsunade smiled at him, a concerned look in her eyes.

"What do you care?" Sasuke stood again and looked at her, his face scrunched with traces of pain showing. "I can deal with my own shit…I haven't had anyone to go to for a long while, so I don't need your concern! I'm a slave…I don't need people caring!" he didn't care that he was yelling.

Tsunade stood up and bopped him on the head. "Uchiha Sasuke, I have known you for almost a month and I like you a lot. I don't care that you're a slave. You're hurting and I want to know what it is; because I'll bet it's something that's recent…for once I know I'll be right. Now sit down and stop acting like a brat."

"It's nothing. Naruto and I had a spat…a while ago. It's just bothering me a bit…"

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Why does everyone think that!"

"Because it's easy to see. And it's also easy to see that you didn't plan on being in love with him…and of course knowing my blundering nephew he's completely oblivious to it." Tsunade shot him a wry smile.

Sasuke growled. "Yes…it's because I'm not Kyuubi. If I was bloody Kyuubi, then I'd have all the attention I could deal with…I wouldn't have to hurt every single day because I am a victim of unrequited love!"

Tsunade laughed and threw and arm around his shoulder. "So when my nephew returns to Konoha will you be going with him…?"

Sasuke just looked at her and shrugged. She walked back with him. Neither saw the stunned blue eye at the peephole, dazedly staring at the back of the couch.

Naruto turned until he had his back against the wall. _He's in love with me? _Another picture of Sasuke hurt face came back to him when he remembered the day after their first time. A wave of nausea hit him…and he'd said what? Friends with benefits…after he'd taken the man's virginity. Fuck.

_Kyuubi looked beautiful in that red evening gown. Her golden eyes glowed as she spoke to all the guests at the party. For a girl who'd thought that she wouldn't fit with the crowd she did so admirably. That's why he'd fallen for her…she was the first crush he'd ever had and it had stayed that way. Though sometimes, especially nowadays when he fingered that ring in his pocket…he wondered if it would last or if it would end in divorce and unhappiness like most high school romances turned marriage. _

_He remembered that day perfectly, when those boys had been picking on Hinata-chan and Neji hadn't been there to save her. He'd fought them, but he'd been hurt too. His nose had hurt so badly, the blood running down in rivulets…he lay on the ground not trusting himself to stand. Suddenly there was a wet hanky pressed to his nose and a cool hand stroking his hair. _

"_I called your father, I'm sure you'll be fine Naruto-kun. That was a nice thing to do. Hinata-chan is fine now; I'll take care of her…" she was sweet and she was kind. He'd fallen for her right away. _

"_Naruto?" her voice had brought him back from his dream world. "What are you thinking about?" _

_He'd told her and she laughed. "We'll just have to find out. And incidentally, since we're talking about things not working out…what if I die? Then what'll you do?" _

_He'd grabbed her. "Don't say stupid things like that! I won't be able to go on…I'll never be able to love anyone. Then I'll be an old bachelor…so if you don't want that happening you won't leave me!" _

_Red lips had quirked into a smile. "Yeah, yeah…calm down, usagi." _

_He'd gotten onto his knees. "Takaya Kyuubi…my kitsune-chan…will you marry me?" _

_Her eyes had gone wide with happiness and a few tears. "Yes." that's all she'd said and they'd spent the whole night together. Finally just before he'd fallen asleep, she'd cupped his face in her hands. _

"_But Naru…if anything does happen to either of us…we'll move on ok? And give other people a chance. I'd hate it if I was gone and someone hated me for keeping you from them…and that's what will happen if you brood too much." _

"_Will you move on?" he'd asked. _

"_Even if it seems impossible, I think I'll be able to…I must." _

_He'd hugged her then and they'd both drifted off into oblivion not knowing what was coming…_

Naruto scrunched his hands in his hair. Could he give Sasuke a chance? Sasuke seemed like the most genuine choice…he hadn't even known about Naruto's wealth and he certainly didn't seem to care about it. Maybe…(he's still in denial!)

-sasunaru-

"Naruto's acting weird."

Sai raised an eyebrow. "And by that you mean…?"

"I don't know!" Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh. "Just weird…he keeps looking at me…and then pretending he didn't. When we make lo…have sex… he's suddenly been all tender and all. I don't what to make of it. Yesterday he brought a sandwich upstairs because he knew I get hungry at nights."

Sai smirked placing a hand on the shoulder of the man sitting opposite him. "Seems to me that he _likes_ you back…"

For the first time in the entire time Sai had known the Uchiha…which wasn't very long, the man looked at him with hope in his eyes. "You really think so?"

Sai sobered at once. "Even if he does…I'm not sure…but even if he does, you'll still have to leave Sasuke. Leave him a letter, call him and warn him about Arashi, warn his friends…but don't you dare stay. You have two more days, make the most of it. His father is a dangerous man and to me, since you're my client, you need to be safe. Once I get enough evidence I'll make sure he stays in jail a very long time ok."

Sasuke's face went back to its former expressionless look. "fine." Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around him. Frowning he asked Sai. "Aren't you supposed to be bad at bonding with people?"

Sai let backing up until his face was a few inches away from Sasuke's. "Yeah…but I read in a book that this is supposed to help…and plus since you have such a pretty face, I couldn't resist!"

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah…get a book to hone your sucky flirting skills first and maybe I'll give you a second glance." They both laughed a bit.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched Sasuke _laugh_ with some other dude. A dude who liked wearing short t-shirts. The guy had _hugged _him. Something gripped Naruto's chest like a vice. Yeah anyone could see Sasuke didn't love the man, but who could say about the man?

"Naruto, let's go. You've been sitting here like a bull dog and staring off into space!" Kiba said shaking him a bit.

Naruto was a bit glad that they hadn't noticed the two men. He'd have a lot of explaining to do otherwise. Just like Sasuke had…

-sasunaru-

A scream of pain shattered the silence of the sound proofed room, followed by ragged pants. The man clutched his right hand holding it close to his body, before anymore damage could be done. Four of his fingers were twisted at odd angles. The rest of him…was pretty bloody, dark patches showing up all over those green clothes.

"Should I continue? Or will you just tell me what I want to know? I find it pitiful…someone like you trying to be _noble_."

"It's not noble! He threatened me…he'll kill me if I say anything!"

"Well, Orochimaru-san, look at it this way…if he doesn't kill you later, I will now. So if you want to save your rather pathetic existence, you'll tell me everything I want to know…" those blue eyes smiled down at him, a maniacal glint edging them.

Orochimaru crawled back. "I'll tell you! Don't hurt me anymore!" he whimpered.

Arashi looked at him waiting. Orochimaru's voice sounded just a bit high pitched. "He made a deal! Your son told the Uchiha that if he dated him for a month, he'd be free. He said it was a charade to make his aunt or someone happy. That's all I know. Then he paid me four million extra along with a death threat to keep my mouth shut."

"A month? Interesting…" Arashi looked thoughtful. "When exactly did Naruto buy him?"

"It was on a Monday." Orochimaru babbled the time and date. Arashi smiled.

"So if Sasuke-kun doesn't leave in two or three days, then I make my move. Thank you Orochimaru-san. We will keep you here until we verify your information. You should be grateful I did your interrogation myself…I'm sure one of my subordinates Deidara would have enjoyed it better…."

"Thank you…." Orochimaru was sitting in a corner now, far evident in his eyes.

-sasunaru-

A/N: there I'm done. A lot of people got the partial plot twists, but no one actually guessed what was going happen. So yeah like I said things have begun and been put into motion. And I know I said that I would only publish after thirteenth but his is a treat to all those darlings who reviewed and made my day! I love you all. And I hope you liked this.

The three plot twists which are here and which are vital (for those of who didn't spot them) are:

Sasuke meeting Sai, because Sai plays an important role. I kinda like the way I made him.

Tsunade finding out about Sasuke…leading to Naruto finding out.

Arashi and Orochimaru….which is more important than even I can fathom.

So thank you and goodnight.

*drops off to sleep before Itachi can get in and smex her up.*

*Itachi rants and pulls her off bed and yells into her ear about the 'making love etiquette'*

*Taka says "huh?" and pulls him into bed…which makes him quieten down.*

*Naruto thinks Itachi is whipped and Sasuke thinks he acts like Taka's dog*

*Itachi thinks Sasuke and Naruto should go to bed, unless they want to be hanging upside down from a tree over iron spikes, sporting wedgies.*

*everyone keeps quiet and falls asleep….Itachi is scary o.O*

Ja ne

Taka

Rant: I love Itachi I love Itachi I love Itachi I love Itachi I love hot anime guys too I love Itachi!


	10. Don't leave Me Hanging

WARNINGS: SMUT, SASUNARU LEMON, FLUFF, LITTLE ANGST, VIOLENCE, DEATHS, UNBETA-D one or two boring scenes…one or two disgusting scenes…and whatever else I haven't remembered.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Tak Bisakah by Peter pan and nor do I own its English version. But as usual Itachi owns me...O.o it's true!

A/N: hope you enjoy this long and exhaustive chapter minna!

Chapter 10:

It was Sunday night and Sasuke was on his way back from Sai's. Sai hadn't been able to make it at eleven, being busy with some rich-cheating-husband case. He didn't have much to tell Sai. Basically they'd made plans for him to leave Tuesday night giving him an additional day with Naruto. Sai was going to wait for him at the airport. Naruto was leaving for Konoha, Wednesday night.

He sighed; he hadn't told Naruto he'd made plans to leave. He didn't know what the blond's reaction would be, since he'd been confused since last Tuesday…Naruto was treating him so _nicely_…it was strange. He checked his watch, it was nearing twelve…he'd have to give Naruto some explanation, since he'd left without telling him _again_.

The butler let him in, everything seemed quiet. They were going somewhere early, so Sasuke guessed everyone had retired to bed early…which meant there would be tons of questions in the morning. He made his way up to 'his' room quietly, only to find the blond fast asleep. His sailor bed hadn't been pulled out yet…he cursed, he'd have to do without any noise.

He undressed quickly and pulled on his grey pajamas. Tsunade hadn't bothered returning his old ones…maybe she forgot…or maybe she destroyed them _accidentally_. He padded towards Naruto and bent to pull the bed out slowly. He'd gotten it half way out, when a hand caught his wrist yanking him up into a kiss. When it ended Sasuke was trying to suck air into his lungs, still kneeling on the half out bed and looking into pissed blue eyes. He wondered whether he should just continue pulling out his bed…it would give him something to do instead of gaping at the blond he had assumed was sleeping.

"Hello there Sasuke…this is not a time for you to be spacing out."

Sasuke came back to earth and raised an eyebrow. "The reason for this assault is…?"

"Where the fuck were you?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Visiting a friend."

"It's almost midnight. And you didn't tell me you had a friend in Suna."

"He's a distant cousin ok? It's perfectly all right for me to visit a long lost relative, since I don't have any anyway."

"Like I said it's almost midnight…"

"It got late and we didn't realise time was passing so fast. We had a drink or two…that's it!"

Naruto sniffed a bit. "Fine I can smell it on you. You didn't do anything did you?"

Sasuke's eyebrows went up of their volition and a surprised look crossed his normally expressionless face. "Even if we did, what's it you? It's not like we're dating or anything…so it's not cheating…" he got yanked onto the blond's bed by his collar.

"You…" Naruto kissed him thoroughly, tongue entwining with his, enough to leave a strand of saliva connecting them when they pulled apart. "…bastard! So you did sleep with him!"

"God don't get your panties in a bunch, ok? He's just a friend. No I did not sleep with him, but I have no idea why you're reacting like this. Another day and I'm free, remember?" Sasuke frowned at him. "Are you jealous?" _I hope he is…_

"No I'm not. Just pissed that you didn't tell me…" Naruto wrapped his arms around the man. "And before you jump into the wrong conclusion or assume things, I wanted to know because I was worried. Not because I want to control your life."

Sasuke sighed and relaxed into the blond's hold. "All right I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I will be going to meet him again tomorrow…"

Naruto trailed a few butterfly kisses down the pale neck in front of him. "Oh no you won't. We're leaving early…we're all going to the hot springs tomorrow…since Tsunade and Jiraiya have to go out on Tuesday."

_Shit._ Sasuke sighed, "All right. I'll tell him then. So you get me all to yourself tomorrow. Now can we get some sleep? I'm not in the mood for anything else tonight. I'm tired."

"fine." Naruto hugged him closer. He couldn't help but think something was wrong. Sasuke was hiding something and Naruto was not someone who liked to be left in the dark. _Damn it Sasuke…what are you not telling me…?_

-sasunaru-

Shirohana hot spring resort was famous for its beauty. Huge trees white numerous white flowers lined its drive-way and the baths. Sometimes the petals scattered themselves in the baths…providing free and natural aroma baths. Thankfully Arashi was not coming.

Tsunade had booked a whole bath just for their party...she'd also ordered delicious Japanese finger food and lots of sake. Sasuke followed Naruto into the changing room. Shikamaru and Kiba had already stripped, wearing loin clothes to cover themselves up. Jiraiya was in the process of getting his on. Naruto waited for them all to leave before he started getting his own clothes off, he signalled for Sasuke to do the same.

The blond tried not to look as Sasuke gracefully peeled off his clothes, but his eyes refused to obey him. They roamed over the beautiful pale back and that tight, firm ass…god he wanted to let his hands roam the soft skin. The view was covered by the loin cloth Sasuke put on. Naruto frowned, but it seemed like luck was on his side, as Sasuke turned presenting creamy barely covered thighs to scrutinize. _Mmm…I wonder if they'll give us private baths here…it would be pretty kinky if I could take him…shove him up against the rocky bank and make him come…I like that…the way his eyes go wide and he throws back his head all flushed…_

"DOBE!"

"Huh?"

"My god, you daydream so much! It seems to be taking you forever to figure out how to slide your pants down you leg!" Sasuke eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You're still almost fully clothed and it's been five minutes!" he walked up to the blond and grabbed the hem of the half of pants, hooking his fingers in the waist band of his boxers as well. With one good tug, he'd slid them off and flipped Naruto's legs out. Standing up he yanked the shirt off.

Just when Naruto thought his fantasies were going to come true…but still trying hard not to have an erection, a loincloth hit him the face along with Sasuke's voice saying "If you don't get that on this minute I'm leaving."

They finally made it to the bath and Sasuke slipped into the deeper side, relaxing against the wall. He liked it here and he was sure Naruto did too, since the blond had a look of relief on his face. Sasuke bent close to him. "Why the total relief, idiot?"

"Because no one can see you now…" Naruto blurted, lost in the nice comfortable feeling coursing through him. Suddenly what he'd said hit him and his eyes snapped open. "I mean…well…it's deep and no one can see you…so you won't get molested by Jiraiya, who thinks you're as pretty as a woman?"

Sasuke turned away. "Whatever…" He realised Kiba was asking him something…more like yelling from the opposite side and was going to answer when his cell phone (courtesy Naruto) rang. It was Sai. "Hello? Sai? Yeah, what is it?"

Naruto frowned. He had no doubts about who this Sai was…it was that dude Sasuke hung out with nowadays. He concentrated on what Sasuke was saying.

"I told you, I'm out with the family…no I can't make it tonight either…I'll meet you then. Yes I am! God…I won't be backing out! Yeah well, I have to go now…Blondie here is getting pissed…" Sasuke shot a sly grin at Naruto's angry face. "Yeah he seems to be getting jealous. So I'll call you later ok? Ja."

Naruto looked away. "I'm not jealous…it's just…you said I could have you all to myself and…"

Sasuke sidled close to him, leaning to whisper in his ear, his hot breath caressing it. "Admit it, _Master_… you are jealous. You want me to be only yours don't you?"

Naruto blushed profusely, feeling aroused at Sasuke proximity and that sultry whisper. "No!"

"Fine. Then you don't mind if I stand up and wade to Ino, Shika, Hina and Kiba, do you? What with my wet loin cloth, clinging to me…it would be quite a sight wouldn't it? After all this secluded area is getting a bit boring and Kiba apparently wants to talk to me." Sasuke made to stand up until a hand yanked him back down. The raven smiled. "So you _are_ jealous…or are you being possessive because I'm your property?"

"I'm not! I just don't want you making a fool of yourself or getting jumped by all of them. You're just really….hot…" Naruto blushed. "When you want to be…I don't want you to get hurt, just a day before you gained your freedom."

This was getting irritating. Why couldn't the stupid dobe just admit it? Fine, then he'd make the billionaire admit it, if it was the last thing he did. Sasuke got into 'slave' mode.

Naruto was having an inner argument about how he wasn't jealous. Angel Naruto wanted to admit it, Devil Naruto refused to let him say it and Kinky (Horny) Naruto advised him to see what the slave was going to do about it. But none of them expected the hand that slipped into his loin cloth to caress his sleeping member into full vigilance…in front of all the people sitting in front of them. Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting about fifteen feet away from him, flanked by the Kiba Hinata and Shikamaru Ino couples.

The hand moved slowly, spending extra time just playing with his slit. Then it massaged the head a bit, thumb still engrossed with the slit. Naruto literally bit back a moan. He was a good actor right, so he'd get through this right? He was a lucky guy and anyway everyone was too engrossed in each other to notice them, right?

Wrong. Tsunade chose this moment to come sit next to him with Shikamaru in tow. "Naru, what's this Shikamaru tells about you wanting to expand your business to Wave Country? Why not here?"

At that moment Sasuke gave him a nice tight stroke. Naruto choked. "Nnh…well, baa-chan…I don't want to come to Suna…not if I have to compete with dad…wave country is perfect…my partner/manager there Tazuna, is really good. Plus he's well knoooooooooown…" he ended with a moan and Sasuke started stroking him faster.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Uh…are you all right Naruto?"

Naruto thought fast, if he said he wasn't then he'd be made to leave, but he couldn't stand up in his current condition. But if he said he was fine, he was going to have to keep a normal face and bite back all those noises he wanted to make. He opted for the latter. "I'm fine ba-chan. Just a little tired and this water is sooo relaxing." He threw back his allowing himself a little moan as Sasuke picked up the pace.

Tsunade smiled. "Oh well. So Sasuke how's it going? I'm happy to hear you're leaving with Naruto, on Wednesday. I told him you're a keeper and I'm really lad he took my advice."

Naruto yelped as Sasuke's hand on his cock tightened suddenly…it almost squeezed his cock in two. Shikamaru and Tsunade turned to him in shock. He scratched his head, wishing Sasuke's hold would lessen. "I just sat on a sharper part of this rock…I'm sorry I wasn't expecting it."

Sasuke let go of Naruto. He smiled at Tsunade, before wading over to the others and joining their conversation, leaving poor Naruto in a fix. The blond stared at his retreating back and almost slapped his head with frustration, but that would look suspicious as well. He decided to take deep breaths and think about Jiraiya naked, which had his erection flagging in no time.

-sasunaru-

Naruto woke at one in the afternoon and found that he was _still_ alone. Growling a bit he wondered if Sasuke had even come home in the morning. the raven had avoided Naruto all of yesterday and then gone out with Kiba to buy drinks only to send home a message that he'd be staying with Sai that night.

Kiba had given Naruto a long lecture and asked what he'd done to make the Uchiha want to stay at his cousin's instead of with him. Naruto was pissed all over again. Frankly he didn't get what he'd done wrong…he hadn't had time to break it to the Uchiha who'd been asleep when he'd told Tsunade and then they hadn't gotten a moment alone for him to broach the matter.

And well Sasuke hadn't said otherwise through out the week and Naruto didn't know why he'd want to leave since things were going so well. _You haven't told him that you care…he might still think you're just using him!_ He switched off his conscience and made his way downstairs. Unfortunately he had a meeting in an hour with some company that wanted him as a partner or something. Anyway here was no way Sasuke was going to leave after all. He cleaned his teeth, had a bath and ate breakfast in his room. He checked the clock and saw he had about fifteen minutes to be at the meeting and went down to see Sasuke lounging in the living room.

The raven curtly informed Naruto that Shikamaru and Kiba were out with the girls and wouldn't return till late that night. Tsunade and Jiraiya had all ready left. Naruto found he couldn't stand the cold way Sasuke was acting and chose to punch the raven's shoulder hard. Which resulted in a small fist fight which ended with Naruto straddling the Uchiha and holding him down.

"What's your problem?"

Sasuke stared at him. "If you still couldn't figure that out, then you really are a dobe!"

"Listen I know I didn't ask or tell you, but I told Tsunade that you were _mostly_ coming. You were asleep and after that I didn't get a moment alone to broach the matter, except in the changing rooms but you were too busy helping me strip and distracting me for me to tell you! And then you didn't even let me apologise!" Naruto frowned at him. "And…and you haven't given me reason to think otherwise."

The raven looked away and Naruto realised that he wasn't going to like what Sasuke had to say. His heart began to thump pretty hard in his chest. Sasuke turned to look at him, swallowing a bit. "Naruto…I'm not going to Konoha with you. I…I'm laving tonight at around nine. I'm heading to Water Country…I've gotten a job there as manager for this mall…it's got good pay and stuff."

Naruto stared at him. "I'm paying you as well…why aren't you staying?"

Sasuke decided to tell him the truth. "I can't…it hurts too much. I've fallen in love with you Naruto and the truth is I can't spend more time with you knowing that every single minute I'll be compared to Kyuubi or that I'll never have your love…just let me go…"

Naruto was about to deny it when the door opened and someone coughed. It was Arashi. "Naruto, you're late for your meeting! Kakashi has to drive me somewhere so I'll give you a lift to the company. Kakashi will come back to pick you up." Arashi's pleasant face dropped a tiny bit as he surveyed his son straddling the slave, clothes all dishevelled. He smiled. "Oh and straightened your clothes. Come on! We have to leave right now!"

Naruto stood up, obeying his father and walked out. Arashi shot Sasuke an unreadable look before leaving.

-sasunaru-

"The bastard!" Arashi slammed his hand down on the table, face contorting with rage. "He's getting too close to Naruto! I have to do something!"

His bodyguard Deidara smiled at him. "Now, now Arashi-sama…you can't get hasty, yeah? He still has today left. And anyway you got rid of that Kyuubi girl too didn't you? We can just say that Sasuke's missing and you try comforting poor Naruto-san and get back into his good books. It will take time, but then you can't have everything at once can you?"

Arashi's face softened slightly. "It will go according to plan if he doesn't leave, won't it Deidara?"

Deidara walked up to ruffle Arashi's hair. "Of course it will, Arashi-san. Too bad we didn't recruit him after Itachi-san's death. Sasuke-san would have made a good addition to our troops. Now why don't you take out that album of yours and go through it? It always puts a smile on your face…"

"Hmm…why don't I? Deidara, could you please bring Orochimaru here after an hour or so? We must plan things beautifully. Otherwise it won't work." Arashi smiled at the other blond. Once Deidara was out, he pulled out that album he kept.

Ever since he'd fallen for Naruto, Arashi had made it a point to get his rivals out of the way, if they showed any inclination of gaining his son's interests.

Kyuubi, Arashi had been okay with. It was true that Naruto was head over heels in love with her, but Kyuubi didn't seem like the girl to stick around…except she had. The girl had been truly beautiful but to Arashi…she'd never been more beautiful than when she'd lay on the ground with a pool of blood around her, contrasting with the red of her hair.

Kakashi hadn't let Naruto take the body, he'd bundled the blond into the car, leaving Arashi to clear the mess. Being spotted hadn't bothered him at all. The moment needed to be captured…he pulled out his phone and took a few snaps of Kyuubi lying like that. Proofs of his triumph…the pictures were in am album and locked away in his desk, away from the world. Then he'd organised Kyuubi's funeral which a broken Naruto had attended, but before he could really help the boy heal, Kakashi had whisked him away to Konoha, not letting their whereabouts' be known until Naruto had become a successful business man.

Arashi traced a particularly gruesome picture of Kyuubi…the one where she seemed to be looking directly at the camera, her blood spattered face which seemed accusing. There was so much blood in that one…so much that it reassured Arashi that the girl wasn't coming back.

"Soon you'll be here too…Sasuke-kun. So run…run while you have the chance." Arashi threw back his head and laughed. A maniacal deranged laugh, which didn't fit the good looking business whom it came from.

-sasunaru-

Naruto raced back from his meeting, actually asking Kakashi to let him drive. It was eight all ready, which meant Sasuke would be leaving anytime. The raven had asked Kakashi to give him a lift to the airport around eight thirty. The moment they reached Naruto dashed up the stairs and found Sasuke zipping up his small suitcase, which held all the clothes Naruto had bought him over the month. Music was playing pretty loud, it was Sasuke new favorite song called Tak Bisakah by the Malaysian band Peter pan. Sasuke always said he'd like the music and the lyrics of the song. The guitar-ing was perfect…the song was perfect for the mood.

_My heart is unsteady but keeps on thinking about you_

_Always, always in my heart_

_No matter how far I walk_

_You are always in my heart_

The raven looked up and smiled. "You made it. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

Naruto tackled the man, falling onto the bed. He buried his face in Sasuke's neck. "Don't go. Please don't go, Sasuke."

"Naruto, I told you I have to. We'll still meet…I'll visit you sometimes."

The blond shook his head, face still buried against Sasuke's neck. "Listen…I care…I care too." He pulled back and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "I care a lot about you! In fact I love you, Sasuke. I may not be _in_ love with you yet, but that's just a little way away. I don't want to loose you! Please stay. Come with me…you're the only person I've felt this about apart from Kyuubi! I won't compare you to her...just give me a chance. I'll make you happy…I promise to make you happy!"

"Naruto…"

"Please…" tears of desperation lined the beautiful sky blue eyes.

_I walk, spinning the time around_

_Wishing to find the rest of your heart_

_Please understand, I want you that way_

_understand that you are in my heart_

"Don't cry Naruto…fine I won't leave tonight. We'll talk this over in the morning."

"No! I want an answer now! Don't leave me hanging!" his voice was a little raw and his grip on Sasuke's shirt was a little too tight.

Sasuke stared at him a long while and then wrapped his arms around the blond. "All right. I'll stay…I'll never leave you if I can help it. I'll stay until you want me to, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise." Sasuke smiled humming along as the chorus started up…only this time he meant it.

_cant you wait for me?_

_Waiting and keep waiting_

_cant you guide me_

_To accompany me in my life_

Naruto lay in his _lover's_ arms for a while. Just enjoying the song and wondering where Sasuke had gotten the Malaysian translation. Sasuke was going to stay; relief flowed through him like blood. He loved the feel of Sasuke under him, body to body. He slowly undid Sasuke shirt, wanting to feel skin. But then he wanted something different today. He wondered how to word it, as he shrugged off his own coat and shirt.

Naruto kissed the man softly. Pulling back he began licking his way up from shoulder to neck, finally reaching Sasuke's ear and biting down lightly on the lobe, drawing a strained gasp from the Uchiha. He felt surprisingly gentle today…more gentle than he'd felt in the past week. He let his hands wander down chest and back mapping every bit of skin, Sasuke was so perfect, and he wanted to remember everything about him.

(**SasuNaru Lemon)**

Sasuke fingers twined in his hair; pulling him up for another kiss…this one was more passionate. Naruto pulled back looking into those beautiful black eyes. "Sasuke…?"

"Hm?"

"Today…can you…" Naruto blushed a bit. "Can you touch me…I mean to say…can you take me?"

Sasuke stared at him like he was out of his mind. "What did you say?"

Naruto glanced away. "I want…I want you to be top tonight…" he seemed to recover a bit and slid off Sasuke lying down next to him, pant clad legs open. "Dominate me…Sasuke…" he whispered sensually, looking at the dark haired man through half lidded blue eyes which seemed shades deeper.

Sasuke's cock rallied all the blood in him around it. Sasuke thought he could come right there as his cock went from semi erect to erect in a heart beat. Before he could figure what he was doing he'd straddled the blond, face an inch apart from Naruto's. "Say that again…"

Naruto smirked. "Dominate me…Sasuke…"

Sasuke bent down touching their lips together before meshing them with Naruto's kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He pulled back a feral grin painting his face. "You asked for it dobe…there's no backing out now!"

He reached for a tie that Naruto'd been wearing for that short meeting he'd been to that afternoon. He wrapped it twice around each wrist before tying the blond's to the head board. He caught the slight look of fear in the blond's eyes and bent it kiss it away. "Don't worry, dobe…I promise not to hurt you…too badly…some amount of pain here is necessary."

Naruto panted lightly. He really hadn't been expecting this. Sasuke slid the blond's pants off along with his boxers. Then he grinned, standing up, determined to make that all ready hard erection harder. Looking Naruto right in the eyes, he slid his hands up and down his chest, stopping to play with his own nipples on the way. Keeping his eyes trained on the blond's he moaned deeply. "Like what you see, Naruto?"

The blond nodded not able to pull his eyes away from those hands…in dilemma as to which to watch. One hand came down to finger the dark grey waist band. Sasuke licked his lips sensually, before biting it just a bit. His hand slipped in, making the pants ride low enough to show the beginning of those dark curls of hair that covered what Naruto really wanted to see. Naruto let out a whine wanting to get out of his bonds, but not straining just yet. Sasuke dragged his finger through them, making soft noises or pleasure. Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head.

Finally Sasuke slipped out of his pants slowly…sensually, deigning to show Naruto his impressive erection, slipping his legs out deliberately, one by one. Then he walked up really close, a foot away from Naruto…if the blond's hands had been free he could have reached him easily.

Sasuke smirked then…such a devious little smirk it was. "Watch me Naruto…" his hand brushed against his own slit and he threw back his head in a short cry. Smearing the pre-cum over the head, he began to stroke himself lightly, his other hand, wet with his own saliva, rubbing at his erect nipples.

This time Naruto strained against his bonds as much as he could. He wanted that pale skin; he wanted the red hard erection in his mouth… "Sasuke!"

Sasuke's fingers left the nipples and moved downwards…slipping into his hole, massaging his own prostate. As the pleasure started to build up, he felt his knees begin to buckle…he could feel that coil in him tighten earlier than usual as the lust crazed blond watched him almost breaking the head board to get to him. No he couldn't come now, that would take away from the pleasure. He slipped his fingers out and let go of his cock, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

Then he bent over Naruto, who arched up to kiss him. But Sasuke wasn't going to make this easy on the blond…not if he wanted to give him a literally mind blowing orgasm. He moved away a few millimetres shy of Naruto's mouth before bending to kiss that tanned neck, fingers tracing circles on those brown erect nipples. Naruto bucked, at the sensation, mewling. Sasuke licked his way down to the man's belly buttons…licking around it in a circular, spiralling motion, his fingers still playing with those nipples rolling them, rubbing them.

Then he let his hands massage the dobe's thighs, just a bit away from his balls. Turning Naruto onto his back, he licked his way down to that pink puckered entrance. Naruto had lost all form of coherent thought long ago. He threw his head back in a loud cry as Sasuke tongue played with his hole, licking at it. Sasuke's hands lightly gliding up and down his thighs was pure torture, when was Sasuke going to touch him where it really mattered.

Sasuke turned back onto his back. He slathered his fingers with lube and took the blond's head into his mouth as he slipped one finger in. "Relax, Naruto…"

Naruto complied feeling uncomfortable as the finger rubbed something in him. But Sasuke slipped another finger in him, his tongue licking at the slit…two fingers massaging his prostate now. Slowly and patiently Sasuke brought that little bundle of erectile tissue to life… then he slipped the third finger in, stretching the blond and then plunging them in, to forcefully hit that spot. Naruto arched off the bed, almost losing his load right then.

Sasuke pulled away, just observing the blond, who had his eyes screwed shut. When Naruto realised he didn't have any contact with any part of Sasuke, those blue eyes sprang open and regarded him desperately. Sasuke straddled the dobe.

"Listen, I'm going to have you a try a position that should help, okay? I need you to hold in your pleasure for a while, otherwise you might come right off. I'll do this in one fast stroke…so it'll hurt but it will be over and done with. I've prepared you…so I won't rip anything."

Then Sasuke pulled Naruto's right leg on his should and straddled the left, as he turned Naruto onto his side. He rubbed Naruto's balls lovingly and used his left hand to position himself at the tight hole. Once positioned, he let go of his cock which was securely placed at the entrance of the hole, to slip both his thumbs inside, hook them and pull the entrance apart stretching it enough to let the head of his cock slip in. then he let go letting Naruto get used to the width for a minute before, his lips tightened and he plunged as far as he could go with no warning, without seriously hurting the blond but hitting the prostate head on.

Naruto's scream of pleasure/pain echoed throughout the room. Sasuke stopped and wait, reaching to wipe the man's tears. It seemed like eternity but they got to it at last. Naruto pressed down against Sasuke's erection.

"Move, teme."

Sasuke pulled out up to the head and plunged back in again. The slick tight heat enveloped him, he'd never felt like this before…never having done this before. He chose to ignore the blond's erection for a while, as he started up a quick pace, hitting the prostate at every alternate stroke, as hard as he could.

Naruto thought he'd go mad from the pleasure coursing through his veins. Being filled by Sasuke was something so completely different. Every time Sasuke filled him, he made a keening noise, wanting more, trying to pull Sasuke closer and deeper knowing how uncomfortable that would feel. He pulled Sasuke down so they could share a series of wet, sloppy kisses, tongue slipping out to meet each other before their lips could actually make contact.

"Nnghn…Sasuke…"

"Again…say…my…name…again…Naru…to…"

Naruto complied saying it again and again until he was screaming it to the world…or neighbourhood.

Sasuke quickened the pace using his right hand to start stroking the blond at the same pace he'd set. Naruto went into sensory overload; he started seeing stars as the coil in his stomach tightened unbearably. He knew he was going to come, but Sasuke ragged breath told him the raven was going to as well. Then he felt Sasuke spray into him, just as he let go. With a loud yell of Sasuke's name, he saw white and then everything went black.

**(Lemon Ends)**

Sasuke pulled out as he finished riding out his orgasm and collapsed onto Naruto's right. Cleaning the dobe up, he pulled the covers over them. He looked at the clock. It was ten. There was no way he could make it. He looked at his cell phone and saw ten missed calls, he'd put it on silent before Naruto'd tackled him. It started blinking, the name Sai lighting up every second. Sasuke sighed and tossed it onto Naruto's desk. He cuddled up to his blond and went to sleep. What was to happen would happen. And he wasn't giving in to Arashi ever.

-sasunaru-

Everyone was present at breakfast that morning…including Arashi. The man seemed to be in a very good mood, complimenting everyone and smiling all the time. Sasuke's phone had buzzed a few times, but he didn't pick it up. He couldn't face Sai and his logic now.

After breakfast he and Naruto had gone out to see the ruins of the nomad tribes and such like, after which they'd gone on a 'date'…during which Naruto had made him laugh loads of times and Sasuke had stopped behaving like a stoic person. They'd had a drink or two and Sasuke'd chosen to drive being pretty tipsy. They got back by one and Naruto had gone off to have an afternoon nap.

This time when his phone rang, Sasuke picked it up without further ado. It was an unidentified number. "Hello?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Kabuto?"

"I need to meet you urgently. I'm in the white sand district of Suna and need your help desperately. Please come…" the man sounded sick.

Sasuke wondered if he should. "What's wrong?" Kabuto had helped him, tutored him and been a friend.

"I'm hurt...I came here to see you…got Uzumaki's number from Orochimaru…they told me you were hear and gave me your number…Naruto-san left it at the reception. I need you here, Sasuke-kun, I came to ask for cash, but I need to get to a hospital fast." Kabuto did sound faint.

Sasuke looked at the sleeping dobe. "Fine, please give me directions. I'll be there." He shut his phone.

Far away in one of the dungeons of Arashi's company the sound of a laugh echoed, a gunshot followed, making a certain white haired doctor in training fall to the ground, a hole through his head.

-sasunaru-

Sasuke stepped out of his car wondering why Kabuto would be in a place like this. There were alleys all around and huge drains lined it. If anyone fell in, the rushing water would carry them far away making it impossible to find them. The place seemed to be isolated and all the residents seemed to be in hiding. Broken glass littered the roads and pavements, junk was strewn around and insulting messages were drawn on the walls.

Kabuto was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke turned and spotted a human figure leaning against the wall, it must be Kabuto, and the man must have passed out. Sasuke jogged up to him and found it really was Kabuto, head bowed, chin touching chest. He bent down to see if he was ok and started back in horror.

"Kabuto!" he couldn't help but stare at the gaping hole in the man's head. He crawled back a bit and felt something. It was someone's legs. He turned to see Uzumaki Arashi in a nice black suit, blue shirt and dark blue tie.

"Sasuke! How nice to see you hear…yes, it is indeed a pity isn't it? That young man had to die so early." Arashi smiled, the mock sympathy fading away fast.

"You fucker! You killed him didn't you!" Sasuke stood facing the man, rage bubbling up inside him.

"No need for bad language like that Sasuke-_kun_. You'll go to hell if you talk like that…and since you're going to die pretty soon, you'd better start saying your prayers or whatever your kind does to get to heaven." Arashi grinned; a maniacal glint in his eye.

"Like hell I'm going to let you kill me..." he got but off as Arashi kicked out, boot clad foot connecting with his stomach.

Sasuke gasped as he flew back hitting the wall at the end of the ally. Wheezing, he pushed himself onto his feet and charged at Arashi, trying to tackle him, but the man smoothly stepped out of the way, elbowing Sasuke in the back, hard.

The raven dropped but rolled, pushing himself to stand. He blocked all Arashi's punches, the training Naruto gave him kicking in. he dodged a kick and landed one of his own. Arashi staggered a step or two before coming at him hard with a kick in the chest. It was a Muay Thai kick…not as powerful as the champions but enough to crack a few ribs. Sasuke tried to keep on his feet, until the heel of Arashi's hand met his nose, swiftly breaking it.

The Uchiha cried out falling backwards, his fall was stopped as the blond slammed him against the wall hard, making his head spin. "Do you feel pain, Sasuke-kun?"

"Fuck you…" Sasuke spat out thickly as he got tossed aside. He almost went over the rail and into the drain. He tried to focus but his eyes kept sliding in and out of it. Against Arashi everything he'd learnt was of no use. This was the man who'd trained Naruto…the man who been training in martial arts for thirty five years now. Finally he could see the blond and his eyes widened in shock. Arashi stood in front of him a crowbar in his hands.

"You didn't' think I'll let you die with so little pain did you, Sasuke?" Arashi smirked. "No I want to torture you for ever crossing my path. Something you'll remember even in your next life!" He swung it and brought it down hard…there was a sickening crack.

Sasuke cried out in pain as the bar broke his left arm. He tried to roll away and made it just in time. Arashi scowled. He tossed the crowbar aside and picked the Uchiha up. "You are going to die. That's all there is to it. Hitting your head is the fastest way to do it, unless you want me breaking your fingers slowly like this…I did it to Orochimaru." He broke each finger on the left hand with precision, until Sasuke was crying in pain. He desperately looped his feet around Arashi's legs and tugged.

The blond man felt his legs go out from beneath him and fell backwards with a cry, letting Sasuke fall to the ground. He hit his back hard and felt everything below his waist go numb. When Arashi stood up there was a large gash decorating his side, blood continued to seep our darkening the blue shirt he wore. The blond man looked murderous.

"I'm done with you…but wait, just to remember you by…" he clicked a few quick pictures on his phone. Then he picked Sasuke up, walked to the railing and threw him into the drain. After a satisfying splash was heard, he walked to his car, got in and drove off. The water proved to powerful for Sasuke, and his vision blackened out as the currents drew him under.

-sasunaru-

A/N: I know your going to kill me for this! Itachi already is! But it had to be done! I hope you're at least a bit satisfied with this chapter. I really am losing a lot of inspiration to see that so many of read but don't review. The review count as fallen, though I am trying my level best to bring out good chapters. I feel like this is a crappy chapter…I want to bring out the next one as fast as possible, but it's just getting hard, I don't even know if this is worth reading any more. And I might have to go on hiatus with this story until I feel up to it. I'm not threatening you, but those of you who feel like brightening my day please drop a review.

*Bawls in Itachi's arms and feels like she's got no writing skills*

*Itachi tries to assure her that that is not the case*

*Itachi also tries to kill her for killing Sasuke.*

*Sasuke assures Itachi that it's only his fictional death and that he is still alive in the manga before he realises he's supposed to kill Itachi in the manga.*

*Naruto thinks Sasuke is a bonehead*

*Naruto gets molested.*

*Naruto now thinks Sasuke is a god who has to be worshipped*

*Taka locks them in the closet and goes back to bawling…*

*Itachi molests Taka*

*Taka is happy*

Ja ne

Taka

P.S this is nineteen pages…and I have an exam tomorrow…what am I doing? Oh and how was the lemon?

I am so bipolar!


	11. Of Confontrontation and Loss

A/N: Here it is the next chapter. Thank you all for reviewing! Hope you like this one, a little too much angst and I'm not too happy with it, but tell me what you think! Un-Beta'd.

_Thoughts_

_**Naruto's thoughts about Sasuke.**_

Chapter 11:

The blond munched on his sandwich, dialling Sasuke's number. The damn idiot refused to pick up. He'd woken up to find Sasuke wasn't by his side. These were the times Naruto wished he'd developed a habit of either smoking or drinking no matter how detrimental to your health it was. At least it would distract him, keep him from worrying.

Naruto was beyond angry. There were supposed to leave in two hours but Sasuke was no where to be seen. His belongings were still here, so it wasn't like he'd left. But no one knew where he was…not even Kakashi. He'd sent the others back to Konoha earlier to get back to taking care of business and such like while he had time to bid Tsunade and Jiraiya good bye.

He tried calling Sasuke's phone again, but the automated voice said the phone was switched off. He didn't know if he should be this worried and that in itself worried him. Sasuke went off by himself so often, that this didn't seem strange anymore. _Where the fuck are you, teme?_ Kakashi was out searching as well but there was still no word.

There was a clang as the doorbell rang. Naruto raced to the door, before the maids could even get up. He threw the door open and found himself glaring at a raven. His shirt got caught in a tight grip.

"WHERE THE HELL, IS HE?"

Naruto blinked before yanking the guy's hands off. "You're Sai, aren't you? Who do you mean?"

"Sasuke! That's who I mean! Where the hell is he, Uzumaki?"

Naruto scowled. "I have no idea. I'm trying to reach him as well. We went out after which I went for a nap. When I woke up he wasn't around. I thought he'd be hanging with you or something!"

Sai stared at him. "No…he isn't." the older man's voice was quiet. "You should sit down, Naruto and hear me out. I'm afraid we're too late."

At that Naruto felt scared…fear gripped him like a vice. "What…what do you mean?"

Sai just asked the man to take him to the living room. They both sat down looking at each other a bit. Sai sighed. "Look, I'm a private detective. My name is Danzou Sai. Sasuke had a very important matter for me to attend to and I think you'd better hear it." Sai proceeded to tell Naruto everything. From Arashi's confrontation with Sasuke, to why he killed Kyuubi. When he was done the blond was staring at him, pale faced and shocked.

"No!" Naruto's hand came to rest in his blond locks clenching it… "You're lying! Dad…I know dad is a little crazy, but he can't…Kyuubi…oh god…" Naruto slipped off the couch and onto his knees. _It's my fault…Sasuke… _"If dad…then Sasuke…"

He stood up not hearing Sai yell at him. The detective was trying to hold him down, but Sasuke was the only person on his mind. He shoved Sai off and raced to the garage. Jumping into one of the cars he revved and drove out. He had no idea where to look. He'd been asleep for about four to five hours and anything could have happened in that time. He stopped for a minute to gain his breath. "I don't know where to look. If I need to find him, I need to look at places I know…"

He reached Arashi's company in record time and ran all the way up the stairs. When he reached the floor his father's office was on, his secretary tried to stop him. Arashi-sama was in a meeting she said. Naruto shrugged her off and barged into his father's office, only to find it empty.

"Naruto-sama, Arashi-sama is in the conference hall. He will be with you in five minutes."

"I'll wait here for him." Naruto went to stand by the desk; he examined the picture on it. It was of him and his father when they'd gone to the fair when he was fourteen. They had been so happy then…why did his father have to turn out like this. He sat down in his father's chair…a place he'd aspired to take when he was younger. There was a small leather bound book on the table. Naruto frowned and reached for it. he opened it and found it was an album. Opening the first page, he almost dropped it. Kyuubi's lifeless face stared out at him.

Naruto found he couldn't stop turning the pages each one had a different angle of Kyuubi's body lying in the rain. When he got to the fifth page, there was something different. This time Sasuke's pain filled eyes stared out of the raven's bloody face. Naruto's fingers traced Sasuke's face, before moving on to see more pictures; close ups and long shots which clearly showed Sasuke's state when these had been taken.

"No…" _No it can't be…_finally he reached the end of the pictures. A myriad of emotions swamped him; he turned to puke into the dustbin by the desk. He dry heaved a couple of times more, before slumping against the desk…Sasuke couldn't be gone. The more he tried to refuse it, the more his mind drilled the facts into him.

Then suddenly he felt numb, his brain seemed to have shut down. He placed the album back on the desk and wiped his mouth with one of the tissues. Popping his head out, he smiled at the secretary. "Hirako, could you please take this dustbin out? I think I had a little too much to drink…"

The secretary shook her head. "Naruto-sama…you must take better care of yourself. I'll take care of it…don't worry." She shot him a smile and lugged the bin into the elevator without any sign of disgust. He really felt grateful to her. Naruto stepped back into the office and stared at the view. Now in the dark, the city looked beautiful all lit up. It reminded him of a time during the month, when he'd taken Sasuke to see Sunatate, the tallest tower in Suna. The man had looked so awed at the view.

"_**I've never seen anything from this height before…except on your plane, but that doesn't count." Sasuke smiled. "I like this. Thanks."**_

It was one of _those_ smiles, the ones which made Sasuke's face light up and look so much softer. The smiles that made Naruto feel warm inside. Naruto's mind folded that memory up and locked it away. Thankfully he heard footsteps approaching, before he could reminiscence more. He was here for a reason… he couldn't let his emotions rule him now.

He turned to see his father enter. The blond man started and then smiled a warm smile at him. "Naruto…what a surprise! Weren't you supposed to be leaving today?" he threw an arm around his son's shoulders.

Naruto stepped away, letting the arm slide off. _Don't touch me. _Looking straight into identical deep blue eyes, he asked calmly. "Is he still alive?"

Arashi stared at him for a moment, before his grin broadened. "I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Naruto smiled mirthlessly. "Oh really? I'm talking about you and Sasuke, dad…I'm asking if you left him alive? Or did you murder him like you did Kyuubi?"

"I don't go around killing your friends Naruto. I'm your father, why would I do that?" Arashi said a frown upon his handsome face. He even looked sincere.

"I saw you kill Kyuubi. And I just went through that album of yours. You would…you would kill them because you're _in love_ with me. Because in the end they're not my 'friends' or my 'lovers'…they're your rivals." It was surprising how he could say these things with out hurting the man or breaking down. But then he couldn't feel anything, not really…it was like all these feelings were just peeking out from behind a curtain, but weren't really there.

Arashi pondered on whether he should deny it anymore. He decided not to. "So you know… well there isn't any reason for me to hide it then. I love you Naruto…not as my son alone but as more. I want you…I want to be your lover."

"Why, dad?"

"It's because I'll be the best lover you've had. I won't hurt you or betray you…people always betray their lovers. Your mother betrayed me, my one-time lover betrayed me…I won't!" Arashi made his way up to him, trapping Naruto against the window, palms flat against the glass and arms on either side of him. "But I'm your parent…I'll always love you. And I'm not worried about what society says…Please don't push me away..." Arashi bent down and softly kissed Naruto.

Naruto yanked his head to a side, breaking the kiss. He pushed Arashi away from him. "You've all ready hurt me. You _have_ betrayed me! The only times I ever fell in love, you took that away from me." His voice was dull. "If you'd told me…if you'd told me maybe I still would have entertained the idea, but right now you're _repulsive_!"

Arashi jerked back like he'd been slapped. He grabbed Naruto and slammed him against the wall, kissing him roughly. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! I just told you everything I've been trying to say for years. You should have realised! You're such an oblivious person sometimes! It's your fault! Even after Kyuubi, you still brought that slave with you! And all you can do is talk about him! I love you…doesn't that mean anything?"

"Yeah it means a lot…it means you're deranged!" Naruto struggled a bit. "Not because you have incestuous feelings, that's understandable, you were all I had and I was all you had! But because you're a murderer. You haven't answered my question…is he alive?"

Arashi's eyes went cold. "No. I threw him into the drains. There are no banks there, only smooth walls all the way to the sea…which is four hours away at the rate the water flows. He couldn't move…he'd hurt his back, so that rules out swimming. So yes, Uchiha Sasuke is dead. Is that what you want me to say, Naruto?"

Naruto pushed his father away. Attacking him now wasn't going to be of any use and in his current state there was no way he could beat him. "Thank you for telling me, Arashi-san." He turned and walked away, leaving Arashi staring at him.

"Don't you want to kill me, Naruto? Aren't you going to do _anything_? Anything at all? I love you…" he burst into crazed giggles. He stopped suddenly, his eyes and voice filled with pleading. "Please don't leave me alone…don't push me away!"

The last two lines were heart rending, but Naruto never stopped walking, not even when his father began to sob behind him as the elevator doors closed with a 'ping'.

-sasunaru-

He walked down the lobby and out into the fresh air. Usually air made him happy, but now nothing could lift his spirits. _Sasuke…_his body was on automatic. He drove aimlessly, not wanting to go home…not wanting to go any place which reminded him of Sasuke. Yes Kyuubi was gone…all that remained was pain for Sasuke. His father was right…it was his fault. I was his fault, because he'd been so oblivious, he'd brought Sasuke along after seeing his father kill Kyuubi. He never bothered to ask Sasuke what had happened between them. He hadn't even bothered to tell him he loved him…which he did. _I killed you…_

He parked and stepped out. To be honest he had no idea where he was…that was nice. It started to rain…drizzle. The rains of Suna would come…they came like downpours…maybe this week, maybe next.

"_**I don't like this weather…I like rain. It's like the cleaners in the sky are finally washing the world…" he blushed a bit. "My mother used to say that…" he rubbed his head a little embarrassed.**_

Naruto fell to his knees and grabbed his head. He screamed silently, before it turned into a full fledged wail. _Maybe I should die…maybe I should join you…forgive me, Sasuke!_

-sasunaru-

"You found the cars? Where?" Tsunade asked, her voice sounding a little desperate. "W…White Sand district? And the other one was found where? In an alley way at North Wind? But why are they there? Haven't you found any trace of the men?"

Jiraiya came to stand behind her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Tsunade was close to tears, closer to tears than she had ever been. "Searching the drains? S…suicide! They've been gone four days all ready! Searching the drains won't do any good! I know they're alive! Please find my nephew…and find Sasuke!"

She hung up, tears running down her face. Ino came to give her hug and Hinata just sat by looking worried. Shikamaru couldn't stop pacing and for once Kiba was sitting quietly. They'd all returned the moment Tsunade had called them to ask if Naruto and Sasuke were with them.

"What did they say?" Shikamaru asked. He stopped walking for a moment.

"They found the cars. One at White Sand and the other at North Wind. They're on two different sides of the city. And they haven't been able to trace either of them being near the car. They think…they think one of them may have committed suicide or something. They're…oh god…they're searching the drains!" the last words came out as a wail.

Ino and Jiraiya tried their best to comfort her. Shikamaru studied the window. "If we only knew who was driving which car. It would be so much easier then. And who visited Naruto? The maid said they'd had a visitor, but since Naruto got the door, no one bothered to see who it was."

"He'll be ok! Naruto will be fine! And so will Sasuke! Nothing can have happened ok? He said he'd done this before after Kyuubi's death. What if he's done it again?" Kiba burst out, sounding as though he couldn't take being silent anymore.

Jiraiya shook his head. "The last time from what I know, it was a big fight he'd had with Arashi. We don't know why but it had something to do with him not sympathising with Kyuubi's death or something. But we can't get through to Arashi. He's away and the last anyone saw him, was before a meeting. The secretary claims Naruto went to see him, but she doesn't know if Arashi met him or not."

"I think...I think Naruto-kun will be fine." Hinata spoke in her quiet, shy manner and slowly so she wouldn't stammer. "If he's disappeared without telling us, then maybe he needs alone time? We should let the police conduct their investigation…if they don't find him, he'll turn up eventually."

Tsunade stood up and walked away, presumably to her room and Jiraiya followed her. Ino went to bring them some hot chocolate. Kiba stared out the window, still unusually quiet, a worried frown on his face. _Where are you Naruto?_

-sasunaru-

As it always happened in all dramatic stories, the first of the Suna rains began. This always made people happy…the weather cooled down and the minute number of plants they tried to grow would do so without the help of greenhouses. For Haku it was a relief…his plants could finally grow stronger and not need his attention all the time.

He opened the outer roof of the green house by remote control; the inner roof regulated the amount of water certain plants needed. Arms wrapped around him as Zabuza hugged him from behind. Haku turned and smiled at him. "It's raining at last!"

Zabuza smiled back, before pushing Haku up against the window gently and softly kissing him. "It's good to see you happy. Are you going to make me happier?"

Haku pushed Zabuza smiling wryly. "Come on, you still have to make dinner…you may be hungry for something else but I need food. And if you behave maybe I will make you happier tonight…"

Zabuza threw up his hands in defeat before heading to the kitchen. Haku fell onto his couch and switched on his favorite martial arts channel. He loved checking out the new moves and stuff. He and Zabuza used to run a dojo a few years back, but they'd gotten sick of it and now were content with just setting up fights at the fairs.

This time they were showing a documentary on Wing Chun. Haku frowned, sure it was good but he preferred Tai Chi, though the art did take about twenty years to practice. Zabuza yelled for him to come get dinner, but he didn't want to miss this interesting part of the show. To his irritation, Zabuza switched off the TV. Haku growled and tackled him to the floor.

"Zabuza…I said I'd make you happy if you behaved. Behaving means making me happy. And watching that show will make me happy." Haku rested his forehead against his lover's.

Zabuza shook his head. "No. it's not healthy to eat in front of a TV. We'll have dinner and you can watch whatever you want. If you get me the name of the show, I'll even download it for you."

Haku sighed. "Thank you. I wish everyone had a nice boyfriend like you." Haku proceeded to run his tongue over his boyfriend's lips. They kissed softly and calmly, no tension between them, each knowing what the other wanted.

There were loud knocks on the door and a thud. Haku was off Zabuza in a second. He opened the door, only to catch their visitor who boneless-ly fell forwards.

Haku gasped. "It's you!"

-sasunaru-

The chocolate brown haired man sighed. He'd been watching for so long, but the man didn't move. The place was so depressing. He didn't know why Kakashi brought him here; come to think of it Kakashi had been acting weird. Sure the man was very important, but he was just a secretary who took care of things. He looked up as the silver haired man came in.

"Kakashi!" he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

The silver haired man smiled. "Iruka…so how is he?"

"Shizune said he wasn't doing too good. But he's not in any danger." The brunet kissed him again.

Kakashi slammed his lover back into the wall, kissing him aggressively. He hadn't seen Iruka in a month…he'd missed his taste. Iruka's fingers made it into his shirt and slipped it off slowly, neither paid attention to the man in the bed. Kakashi moaned as the man began kissing his neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses; he let his hands tangle in Iruka's hair. "Iru…ka…I missed you…"

"I missed you too." Iruka murmured against his neck. He started moving downwards from shoulder to chest and suddenly stopped. Drawing back, he let his hands trace the red hickey that graced Kakashi's body just above his left nipple. He looked up at Kakashi his eyes filled with hurt. "Who gave you that?"

-sasunaru-

A/N: Who is with Haku? And who is with Iruka? Who is the man? Is Sasuke really dead? All these questions will be answered next chapter. But you could always give it a try in your review! Ja ne!


	12. Facing up

Chapter 12:

Haku dragged the man in as Zabuza shut the door. He looked at Zabuza in concern. "I think making you happier will have to wait. Please get some water…"

Haku went about trying to wake the man. A few light slaps later, he coughed, opening bleary eyes to look into Haku's brown ones. Haku smiled down at him, concern seeping through the smile. "All right, I want you to drink this water ok? It'll do your throat some good…" Haku helped him sit up a bit to sip he water. Then Zabuza carried the man to the small guest bedroom down the narrow corridor.

They laid him on the futon and covered him with a comforter. The man fell asleep right away; he looked nothing like when ad when Haku had met him a few weeks back. They shut the door quietly and shared a look.

"What do you think happened, Zabuza?"

"I don't know. But I think we should have our dinner and then get to bed. It's pretty late. We can ask him in the morning. Before we sleep, let's see if he has a fever, we should give him some paracetamol if it seems like he does. You can't go wrong with that in small doses." Zabuza led Haku away.

It was one in the morning when they heard the first scream. Zabuza leaped out of bed and ran to the guest room followed by Haku. The man was thrashing, hair clinging to his head, matted with sweat and face scrunched up. He screamed again making Haku jump. The younger man looked at his lover uncertainly, he wanted Zabuza to handle this…his lover could be very gentle and Haku knew from experience that Zabuza handled nightmares well.

The large man gently shook the man awake. "Naruto-san…Naruto-san…" the blue eyes opened wide as he hazily looked at them. Zabuza helped him sit up a bit and sent Haku down for a glass of hot milk with a little cinnamon and sugar. He rubbed Naruto's shoulder reassuringly. "It was just a nightmare, Naruto-san…it'll be all right. See, Haku's brought you some milk, why don't you drink it and get some proper sleep? We'll talk in the morning…"

Naruto's hands started to shake so hard that Haku couldn't hand him the glass. "I killed him…" his voice was raspy and tears began to run down his face. "It _is_ my fault, if I hadn't brought him here, he would have lived. I was so stupid…so oblivious!" then the sobs began, he was drying so hard he couldn't speak, his whole body convulsing with each sob.

Haku placed an arm around Naruto's shoulder, Zabuza, however scooped him up into a hug. They comforted him until he was done. Then Haku smiled at him. "I know what you have to say is important, but it will have to wait until morning. If you go on like this, you're going to be really weak. You won't be able to do anything about it. I promise you that Zabuza and I will come here first thing in the morning. Is that all right, Naruto-san?"

Naruto nodded, he _was_ tired. His head was drooping slowly. Haku helped him drink his glass of milk and Zabuza laid him back down gently, before going back to their bedroom. Haku sat on Naruto's futon until the man had gone to sleep for real. Then he padded back to his bedroom.

"Why do I have this niggling feeling that it's not going to be all right?"

Zabuza raised an eyebrow. "We don't even know what happened, Haku. That ma…_boy_…is not a killer. So we have to sleep on it ok? You need rest too. We need to face him tomorrow and see what's going on…though I have a feeling it's really bad too and that he's going to need all the help we can give him."

-sasunaru-

"Who gave you that?"

The question hung in the air before Kakashi backed away. "Iruka…I have some things to tell you…about Naruto, about why he doesn't contact his father and…about his father…"

Iruka nodded and sat down. "I want to know everything…"

Kakashi began his tale about him and Arashi, then about Kyuubi, about Naruto, about Sasuke and then finally about how he'd been letting Arashi use his body. At that Iruka stood up, staring at Kakashi like he was out of his mind.

"You slept with him? Wait I should word it in your words right? You let him _use_ you?" Iruka swallowed. "Why the _fuck_ would you do that?"

"He threatened to kill you….he's powerful Iruka, he would have hurt Naruto or Sasuke! I couldn't…I was a traitor, I betrayed him…" Kakashi stopped as he was slapped. His head snapped to his left…he was sure it would leave an imprint.

"Don't lie to me! You did it at least partly because you wanted to! No matter how rough it was! You're in love with him aren't you, Kakashi? He still went ahead and hurt Sasuke…it still hurt Naruto! You knew that would be the case, didn't you? You still _love_ him, don't you?" Iruka yelled, everything seemed very clear, he knew Kakashi had used him and Kakashi was still using him.

Kakashi looked at the floor. "I do…I do love him. But then, I also hate him. You couldn't understand! You don't know how it is to sleep with the man you love for years and know that he's lusting after his son, whom you swore to protect. You don't know how it is to know that he's using you and still follow him, know that he'll still destroy every single thing you've worked hard for…that he wouldn't bat an eye at committing murder. That whatever void that drives him crazy can't be filled by you!" Kakashi looked at the brown haired man, ears forming at his eyes. "No…I know I used you, I know you love me and I'm sorry. And you know what? I know it's going to end in blood shed and while I love him I can't help but think it would preferably be his blood."

He sank to his knees. "Naruto's missing. I'm trying to find him, but no one, not even the police knows where he is! Arashi's disappeared too, and I have no idea if Naruto was with him or not. The only person I have on my side is the detective Sai who's looking for Naruto too. Sasuke's temporarily paralyzed and he hasn't woken up yet! I have no idea if I'll even be on time for anything, let alone stop anything if it happens! So please Iruka, just forgive me. I need you on my side…don't give up on me now."

Iruka hugged him, putting an arm around him. "All right. I'll stay and I'll be on your side. I'll care for Sasuke like you want me to, so you can go do everything you have to, with no worries. But I'm not doing this only for you, it's also for Naruto because I love him a lot and I want him safe."

Kakashi looked at him in disbelief. He'd expected the man to call him a jerk and leave. Gentle hands, wiped the tears away. Kakashi let his head rest against on Iruka's chest as he leaned against the man. It was comforting the way Iruka's hands stroked his head, fingers running through his hair. He titled his head, wanting to kiss the chocolate haired man, wanting to feel Iruka properly and take time doing it, unlike the times he had before.

But the chocolate haired man turned away. "No…not now. You love someone else and I just don't feel like it." They sat in silence, listening to Sasuke breathing which sounded loud and harsh through his oxygen mask.

Kakashi hoped against hope that he'd heal well. There were so many injuries that one didn't know where to begin while listing them. But the man was alive…it wasn't like the time with Kyuubi, this time Kakashi could save him. He didn't want Arashi to ever find out about this, there was no way he'd leave _anyone_ alive if he did. He heard Iruka say something and frowned. "What?"

"I said, when this is all over, I want us to try again. It seems weird to just leave it like this, don't you think?" Iruka said a small wry smile on his face.

Kakashi nodded, dropping a soft kiss on the man's lips. "I promise. We'll start afresh. Sasuke will be all right and hopefully, he'll be able to testify against Arashi. Then we'll get that penthouse you wanted so badly…"

"Stupid bum. But yeah, that sounds nice. Ok, I have to change Sasuke's blood bag now." Iruka let go of Kakashi and went up to the bed. Kakashi watched him go and bit his lip. He must have been extremely lucky to find a man like Iruka.

-sasunaru-

Naruto woke up in a comfortable mattress and looked around. He slowly realised where he was and why he was there. He turned onto his side and buried his face in the pillow. A hand rubbed his arm and he looked up to see Zabuza.

"Hello there, boyo. Haku and I are waiting to talk to you. So why don't you come downstairs?" Zabuza smiled and began walking out.

"G…give me a minute please…" Naruto found a towel, new tooth brush and a bar of soap laid out for him with what looked like a yukata. He cleaned his teeth and showered. He didn't want to go down and explain, but if he didn't it would defeat his purpose. When he got downstairs, Zabuza was serving Haku some pancakes. The large man beckoned to him and waved him towards a chair.

A plate of steaming pancakes was placed in front of him. Then Zabuza got his own plate and joined them at the table. "So, Naruto-san….tell us what's happening…"

Naruto swallowed. "My father…just killed my lover, Sasuke." He took in their shocked looks. "I think I should start from the beginning…" he went on to tell them everything. "And I need your help."

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you, Naruto-san. But how do you propose that we help? After all, your father seems to be a very dangerous and forgive me for saying it, but we're not going to do your dirty work for you." Zabuza said firmly, ignoring the reproving look Haku sent him.

Naruto gasped and stared at Zabuza. "I'm not asking _you_ to kill him! I could never ask that! What I'm saying is, I need you help. I need you to help me improve my fighting skills and I need to do it as soon as possible."

Zabuza stared at him, a measuring look for quite a while. He took in the dark circles, the tired face and the pain filled blue eyes. Haku's foot nudged him beneath the table. Zabuza made up his mind. "Fine. I'll teach you. But you must give me three months of attention and diligence. I'll make you the best fighter in Suna."

Naruto stared at him in shock. "Three months? I don't have three months!"

"It's the shortest amount of time I think of. Take it or leave it."

Naruto grit his teeth. Determination lit his eyes. "All right. When do we begin?"

"Today. Two hours after your breakfast. Be down in the dojo, Haku will find you an extra Hakama and Gi. I take it you'll be living with us?" Zabuza asked the last question a little gruffly.

Naruto looked at him. "If you don't mind…I have no where else to go. I can't call my home, home anymore…"

"You have to clean up after yourself, boy. I won't have Haku doing your chores for you. You'll help around the dojo and you'll teach some of my students as my assistant instructor if you have to. Any name you'd like to give instead of your own? Though your face is all over the place, I'm going to ask Haku to disguise you. We'll dye your hair...any specific colour you'd like?" Zabuza gave him a look that brooked no argument.

"Kyuubi Uchiha. My father will expect me to hide…he won't be looking for anything this obvious. Besides he wouldn't look here... And I'd like my hair black, with red streaks. Concealer would be good to cover up the marks on my face. When do we do this?" Naruto asked, eyes turned away from them both.

"We'll do it now. I'll step out to the grocery store two blocks down and pick up your stuff. We'll do it the moment I get back so no one in the dojo will recognise you when you go down to train with Zabuza." Said Haku firmly. "While I do that Naruto-kun, I'd appreciate it if you could wash the dishes and clean the table?"

-sasunaru-

"How is he?"

"He's not doing all that great. He's still not eating and all the life has gone out of him. It's all we can do to force that IV into him and keep it there…" Hidan looked grim.

"Oh. Will he see me?"

"He has a soft spot for you Deidara, I'm sure he'll see you. See if you can talk some sense onto him…" Hidan gestured to the door.

Deidara walked into to see another of Arashi's body guards Sasori stationed by the bedside keeping an eye on the blond man. Arashi looked like hell, dark circles around his eyes, his face all pinched and tired. His eyes which were usually full of some emotion be it kindness or maliciousness were dead.

Deidara gestured for Sasori to go out the door. Then he turned to his master. "How odd to see you in this state Arashi-sama. But it's nice to see you all weak and helpless…how foolish of you…"

"Shut up…" it was a low growl, from the blond man…a voice that was too tired, tired of protesting, tired of crying…tired of the world.

"Why must I? In this state there's hardly anything you could do to me…no wonder Naruto didn't want you…a man like this is hard to find attractive!" Deidara pointedly turned his back on Arashi.

In a minute the blond man was out of his chair, IV ripped out of his hand…slamming Deidara against the wall. To his surprise Deidara laughed. "Good. So you're awake…now if you would like to get down to the business of finding Naruto…"

Blue eyes widened. "_Finding _Naruto?"

"Arashi-sama…don't tell me you've been so distant from the world, that you don't know that your son has gone missing? It's all over the newspapers…Your sister is frantic to reach you or him. The police are swarming all over Suna in search of him. They believe that both he and his lover committed suicide…" Deidara smiled with glee.

"Suicide…he wouldn't have…he can't…"

"Maybe he would…but then he's too bent on getting revenge…you ruined his life after all…to meet your own selfish needs…" Deidara shook Arashi off. "I believe he's hiding. Did you know that Sasuke had met a private detective before he died?" Arashi shook his head.

Deidara examined his nails. "This private detective is the one who told Naruto everything Sasuke had said to him…this man sent Naruto to your office on that fateful day. And word is…that the man is looking for Naruto as well."

Arashi stared at him for a moment. Then realization slowly crept into his beautiful blue eyes. The giggle started slowly until it morphed into a laugh. Arashi threw back his head and laughed, with Deidara watching him in approval. Suddenly the body guard was pulled into a hug.

"Deidara, we're back in the game…" Arashi smiled his eyes shining. "Now do you have any food for me?"

"Plenty Arashi-sama. And forgive me for asking, but has your fuck toy contacted you yet?"

"Kakashi? No…he should though, he knows he can't betray me twice…"

"Well he's disappeared too. The poor man is torn between his loyalty to Naruto and his love for you. Funny that you must have Naruto even though you have the hot slave almost begging for you…"

"Kakashi will pay…"

-sasunaru-

**A month later:**

Iruka was dozing off. It was only in the last week or so that things had gotten more peaceful. Kakashi was running around a lot in disguise…he said he couldn't afford to be spotted by anyone incase they were from Arashi's gang. Sasuke had finally gotten out of danger and Iruka could actually get some sleep instead of being forever vigilant. Sasuke had woken up a few times, but stayed silent all through.

Movement on the bed had him at its side in a minute. Black eyes fluttered open to look at him. He smiled. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Water…" it was a harsh whisper a little on the croak side.

"Right away." he helped Sasuke drink it, sip by sip, incase the man brought it back up. The Uchiha seemed more awake this time…maybe he'd be able to speak. Sasuke signalled that he'd had enough and Iruka placed the glass by his side.

Iruka looked at the man. "Sasuke…could you try to move your legs please?" He'd been told to do this as soon as the man woke up. After all he'd been unconscious for about two weeks and had had a slip disc, which should have healed by now.

Sasuke complied feebly kicking out with his right leg and then his left. Iruka smiled. "That's good for now. We'll have to start getting you to walk after a week or so. So how are you feeling…?"

The man gave a small ghost of a smile. "Like crap." He whispered.

Iruka grinned. "That's an improvement. A few weeks back, from what I saw, had you been awake you would have been feeling worse than crap." They laughed…or Sasuke tried to.

Kakashi walked in then. He stopped a look of surprise crossing his face as he saw Sasuke. "You're awake. I see you've met my boyfr…my friend Iruka."

Sasuke stared at Kakashi. And then a question formed in his eyes…a question that Kakashi dreaded. "Naruto…?"

Kakashi swallowed. "I don't know."

Sasuke croaked again. "What…do you…mean?"

Iruka frowned. "Listen I think Sasuke should stop talking. And I think Kakashi that you should just tell him. What's the point in drawing it out?"

Kakashi wanted to shrink away from Sasuke worried eyes. "Sasuke…Naruto found out." He saw Sasuke's eyes widen. "Sai told him. He had a fight with his father according to Arashi-sama…I mean Arashi's secretary. She said she returned to find the man crying and Naruto was nowhere to be found. He police found Naruto's car in North Wind…in an alley. They're saying its suicide…but there would have to be a body for that. Right now we're all looking for him…Sai and I are searching everyday. But we don't know if he's still in Suna or if he's somewhere in Water Country itself. Everybody believes you're dead and I haven't found Naruto to tell him the truth."

Sasuke turned away feeling defeated. "He is alive…"

"I know so, Sasuke-kun. It's just a matter of time…we'll be able to find him as soon as possible." Iruka rubbed the man's shoulder reassuringly, taking care not to jar his broken arm.

"You're lucky you made it through, Sasuke. We're never going to let Arashi find out…" Kakashi promised him.

The three just waited in silence. All thinking the same thing. _Where are you Naruto?_

-sasunaru-

"Kyuubi-sensei is really hot, don't you think?" Hiroki whispered to her friends.

"Yeah…wow look at that body…and I love his hair. Those red streaks look so good…" Minami smiled her eyes raking over the tanned chest that showed through his Gi.

"Hiroki and Minami are you listening to me?" Naruto's annoyed voice sounded. He did look gorgeous. His white Gi hanging lose, exposing that tanned chest. His hair was black with red streaks, his whisker marks were blotted out by concealer and serious blue eyes complemented the whole look. Every single student be it straight girl or gay guy had fallen for him.

"Yes, Uchiha-sensei…" they chorused together, giving him coy looks all the while. He showed them a few moves. He turned to see awe on all their faces, except two. These two, his students Wana and Sokudo had maniacal glints. He sighed.

Chouji a junior instructor noticed and called out the phrase they'd all memorised by now. "Wana…Sokudo, please do not experiment on the poor men of your college using these moves…not even on Jacob." The girls looked crestfallen and gave each other these looks. It was like they were telepathic or something.

Finally the class ended; he was exhausted. He made his way up to his room. The many times he'd sparred with Zabuza… he'd lost. If he couldn't beat Zabuza he couldn't beat Arashi. Which in turn meant he couldn't avenge Sasuke. The music player in the corner was blaring Hime Murasaki by Mizuki Nana.

His failures irritated him. _Why Sasuke? Why did you have leave me here to bear this on my own? Why couldn't you trust me? _

I melt into your melody

Which whispers in the evening glow

"_**I can't…it hurts too much. I've fallen in love with you Naruto and the truth is I can't spend more time with you knowing that every single minute I'll be compared to Kyuubi or that I'll never have your love…just let me go…"**_

We feel eternity in each other's eyes as our gaze draws us close

And our lives blossom in silence

"_**All right. I'll stay…I'll never leave you if I can help it. I'll stay until you want me to, okay?"**_

The drops of our emotions 

Waft and scatter in the spring wind

"_**You want me to act like I'm in love you, but you never realise that I don't know how to!"**_

And they feverishly embrace the turning of the stars

The dream of butterflies collapses…

"_**Naruto…I love you…" dark eyes glittered as gentle hands cupped his cheek. **_

_Sasuke…_Naruto bowed his head, the tears coming hard and fast. "I'm sorry…but if there's some chance you're alive…please come back…" he clutched his head with his hands. "I saw the pictures…he's dead…but they found no body…it's the sea…they won't find a body…Sasuke…you can't be dead…"

"He might not be…" said a voice from the door way.

Naruto turned to see Zabuza standing there. "Go away…"

But Zabuza came to sit by him. "Naruto. I asked you for three months…It's only been one."

"I know…but there isn't any goddamn improvement…" Naruto sighed in frustration. "I can't believe Sasuke's gone…and they're saying it's a suicide! And Sasuke…it wasn't his fault, Zabuza! He didn't do anything…this is all because of me! And I can't do a thing right now…I'm losing everyday! I'm not improving at all!"

"So you're going to brood all day?" Zabuza's tone was cutting. "If you think you suck then improve, you stupid idiot of a boy! I took you on because I thought you were determined! If you're going to make a fuss then you can jolly well leave and waste away!"

"But…"

"No. Don't 'but' me boy! If that bastard father of yours is going around killing people you love, then you should do something about it! Sitting on your ass all day long and crying isn't going to make Sasuke come back!" Zabuza banged his fist on the table making Naruto jump. "If you're such a weakling then just suck it up, because you're not going to be allowed to taste life unless you're with Arashi. Then go ahead and sleep with that father of yours…the man who killed those dear to you. I'm sick of you!"

Naruto glared at him a hint of snarl on his face. "You're right. I'm sick of me too." He looked Zabuza in the eyes. "I'll kill him, Zabuza! I'll give him a one way ticket to hell!"

-sasunaru-

A/N: I felt this was an emo chapter. I like how I've done Zabuza though. I have a feeling he did have this side to him…we only caught a glimpse of it before he died. I liked writing the KakaIru scene too the one where they fight. What do you think? Angsty chapter, much?

No Naruto doesn't know Sasuke's alive…he won't for a bit. There's no one to tell him since the idiot is in hiding. And yes Arashi has plans…I won't make evil Arashi bow out yet…after all this entire story is about him cos what's a story without the villain? And I love the way he's the villain in this…it's so interesting to write him. So Ja ne! Tell me what you thought.

Taka

Itachi: Taka…I'm going out today…

Taka: O.o, where?

Itachi: Kisame's house. They're having this awesome party and all the guys have been invited…we're going to um…have competitions…

Taka frowning): you mean jinchuuriki catching competitions….

Itachi (feigning surprise): what? I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about baby! Kisame brought lots of sake…so we'll have…uh…drinking competitions…I love you… I wouldn't lie to you…

Taka (disbelievingly): uh huh…so what will it be? The whip or the paddle?

Itachi (in horror): You're going to hit me? Why don't you believe me?

Taka: firstly you're taking the weird ring with you and you've been resting up for days. Secondly you're acting extremely out of character…which you know I don't like. Life was easier when you spoke in monosyllables. Thirdly I don't like your crowd and you promised you'd stay away.

Itachi moves to leave and there's a clicking noise. He found a collar attached to him and his hands handcuffed behind him.

Itachi: you could get sued for abusing me…you don't own me.

Taka: but you own me. And I could always say you liked being uke to my seme… (Theoretically). Come on. You're forgetting you're brother in law is a jinchuuriki.

She drags him off and lots of noises fill the air. Naruto and Sasuke listen awestruck. Naruto will be filling in for the author who loved and got influenced by the story D/s Naruto on AFF.

Naruto: Now that taka is taming Itachi, please leave reviews. She'll let you all look at sexy Itachi if you do…if your review is long she might even let you touch him with one finger…


	13. Revelations

A/N: A slightly shorter chapter….been busy with my internship at the newspaper office and the daily workout which means I get up at five, take a bus to my gym (which takes an hour) and then go to work and return late. Too tired to write more than a paragraph or too…plus a new idea and an idea for a sequel to Learn to Love are stuck in my head. Anyway enjoy…

Chapter 13:

"Tsunade-san…you must eat something." Ino shot the woman a stern look. The older blond looked away. She knew that Ino was right, but she couldn't bring herself to work up an appetite. She looked at that roll with a curl of butter on it; it brought back memories…memories of Naruto. The way he always licked it off whether they had guests or not when he was younger…before his light went out. . She'd always scolded him for it, until he ran and sulked. Then she'd have to make it up with cinnamon rolls which used to be his favorite food before he began to take on Kyuubi's ramen in its place.

Tears filled her eyes. "Tsunade…the girl's right. You can starve yourself to death."

Ino stepped out as Jiraiya walked up to his wife. The blond woman stared at him before letting her tears fall. "I can't! I'm not hungry, Jiraiya…so let it go…please…"

"I don't think Naruto's going to be happy about this when he returns…" Jiraiya gathered her into his arms. "I'm sure he's out there somewhere! And it doesn't matter what the bloody lawyers and police think…Naruto has a knack for disappearing!"

"It's for real this time Jiraiya! They even distributed his fortune between me, Shikamaru and Kiba! They wouldn't do that if they weren't hundred percent sure!" Tsunade's sobs turned hysterical.

Jiraiya sighed. "You've got to have more faith in him. I have a feeling something's up, Tsunade. Something Naruto and Sasuke know…I don't think we're going to find out anything until they return. But one thing is for sure…Arashi's involved."

"They'd tell us."

"They wouldn't. If it was the Naruto of then, he would. But you have to admit, we don't know this Naruto. We know nothing about him. Have faith, Tsu-tsu…"

Outside Ino had gone to knock softly on Shikamaru's door. She opened and went in, even when the brunet said nothing. "Shikamaru?" The pony tailed genius remained silent as he lay on his bed, his back to her. Ino made her way over to the other side and sat down in the space he was curled around.

"Shikamaru…talk to me. You've been silent since they read out that will…" Ino hesitantly pushed his hair away from his eyes. "Please Shika…"

"He left everything to me…" the man said quietly. "I didn't even know he was hurting that much you know…usually I used to think he'd trust me. Naruto always trusted me…but right now I'm not so sure. It's not that I believe he's dead, but I wish I knew where he was…sometimes I have nightmares…what if he is? What if we're all deluding ourselves? What if something happened to Sasuke? Anything happening to Sasuke could trigger it off…I know nothing…I hate knowing nothing…"

His voice broke some and Ino leaned down to hug him. "He was my best friend's boyfriend…I was in love with him. You have no idea what he was like before he went to Konoha. Sasuke brought him back to that…I hated it. I hated that Sasuke was around…because Naruto couldn't love me then."

Shikamaru stared at her, with tears in his own eyes. Ino wiped a few away. "But you know…once when Kyuubi was around he said he'd find someone for me…and he kept that promise. I love you Shikamaru and I know it hurts but please, please don't brood about it so much. Naruto will come back when he's ready…the company is yours till then, so keep it going for him ok?"

Shikamaru pulled her down next to him, arms around her waist and her back against his chest. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm the genius."

Ino smiled weakly. "It's only because people let you think you are…if they finally admitted you weren't then they'd have to do their own work. And well since I love you…I have to be better than you…"

Shikamaru rested his head against hers. "I love you too…"

-sasunaru-

Two months later:

"I'm taking the day off. I have to visit my sister… come on Kakashi, I know how important it is, but you have to let me take today off ok? It's important and my sister won't forgive me if I don't meet her on her birthday." Sai argued. He wished Kakashi would just let him off.

"Fine. Why don't just check the neighbourhood out too? I mean, there isn't any place we should miss out." Kakashi sounded pissed.

"Whatever, Kakashi." Sai switched off phone and turned into the highway. His sister lived in the suburbs of Suna with her husband and their daughters. He usually never kept in touch, knowing they'd want to help him with his financial problems, but he didn't want to mooch of them. He tried to keep them away from his line of work and what it entailed. It was dangerous for them incase he made an enemy.

The house was a nice, little one in the row of look-alike houses. He parked predicting that the door would open any second now to have the whole family tumbling out to greet him. How they knew he'd arrived was a mystery. It was nice to think that maybe they all waited for him on this one day. It did happen…the girls were the first to tackle him to ground with cries of 'Uncle Sai' and shrieks of joy. His sister and her husband followed at a slower pace.

Sai grinned for real and shoved them all off. He looked at his sister. "Kori, still raising demons I see…"

The pretty woman smiled as she hugged him. "Yes…I'm afraid they're going to be demons all their lives." Twin shouts of 'mom!' erupted. Sai shook hands with Isato his brother-in-law, before they dragged him into the house.

The lunch was perfect; they'd cooked everything Sai liked. Kori loved the embroidered scarf he'd gotten her. His nieces Minami and Miriya were chattering non-stop about school and hot dudes. They also complimented him on how handsome he looked in his dark green shirt and black slacks. This was the only day on which Sai wore colour.

"Okay, Sai you'd better stay over because we're all going to the theatre today. A very good play is on and I've gotten tickets for us all." Isato grinned and held up the tickets, knowing how much Sai loved theatre.

"Let me stay at home! I have to go to martial art class or Zabuza-sensei will be very angry. And I have to meet Hiroki too…she said she'll get us that hot new teacher's phone number." Minami cried as she heard their plans.

"Minami haven't I told you that you will have to miss class at least thirteen times this morning! And you're with your hot uncle Sai…so this new teacher shouldn't matter." Isato scolded looking put out!"

"Sensei is loads hotter than Uncle Sai!" Minami stated rudely, getting into the car in a resigned manner. Sai looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but Miriya claimed his attention before he could say anything.

The play was a lot of fun; Sai enjoyed watching the number of expressions on the actor's face and tried imitating them. He turned to see Minami blinking back tears as she looked at her phone.

Sai leaned towards her. "Minami what's up?"

"Sensei talked to Hiroki for five whole minutes today! I wish he'd talk to me…I love him, uncle Sai!" she sniffled a little.

Sai blinked at the thirteen years old and then smiled. "Come on, I'm here aren't I? And I love you loads, so what says you we go to meet this teacher and I make friends with him? That way he can talk to you more…or maybe we'll cook up an excuse for you to spend more time with him?"

"You'd do that? I love you, uncle Sai!" Minami hugged him.

Sai nodded and then gave her an amused look. "So who is this teacher of yours whose hotter then I am? Does he have a name?"

Minami nodded. "He's got a beautiful name. His name is Uchiha Kyuubi…"

Sai's eyes widened in shock.

-sasunaru-

Naruto sighed and straightened a smile on his face. "I beat you…"

Zabuza grinned at him. "Sure you did!"

"So am I ready?" Naruto looked at him seriously now.

"Physically, yes you seem to be. But I'm not too sure about mentally. Are you sure you want to do this?" Zabuza asked him. His face was painted with concern.

Naruto looked away. "I don't have a choice. I have to beat him…then I'll decide whether or not I can kill him." His voice was low; he was trying to fight away the happy memories he had with Arashi. They were nothing now…there was just pain, sadness and death.

Haku came up behind Naruto, giving him a short hug. "You'll know what to do when the time comes, Naruto. Don't dwell on it right now. All you have to do now is form a plan and find your father who seems to be disappearing quite regularly these days. If you need help, you know we'll be there for you!"

Naruto smiled at Haku. "Thanks Haku. And thanks Zabuza…but I think I'll leave in a few days time. I need to get away from here so you guys won't be in danger. And before you protest, that is likelihood."

Zabuza stared at him for a long time and then he nodded. "You can stay as long as you want. There aren't any compulsions." He shot Haku a look, as the other man tried to protest.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks guys. Now we should get downstairs and teach the little devils who come here. I pity Chouji; he has to deal with the two violent ones…"

"Yeah come on."

-sasunaru-

"You did it! That's great! We're going to have to celebrate. I'm going to call Kakashi right now!" Iruka beamed at Sasuke before grabbing his phone and calling Kakashi.

Sasuke gave him a short smile and leaned against the wall. He'd finally made ten circles of the room without falling over…which was good, since he'd had to practice his walking with lots of physiotherapy. Shizune-san had really been good to him. He took a deep breath and walked to his bed.

It wasn't much of an apartment really. It was actually a room in an abandoned office building…just a large room about forty by sixty on the eighth floor with large French windows facing the city. It was bang in the middle of central Suna, but no one usually noticed it. Kakashi's old owner had left it to him in his will and thankfully Arashi knew nothing about it. It had a small open kitchen against the wall on the right of the bed, while the French windows were on the left of the bed. A small bathroom was opposite the kitchen. And a huge ceiling fan supplied cool air. Two futons in the centre of the room were the only sign that two more people lived in the place.

Sasuke took a detour and collapsed against the French window, though he made sure he was gentle, there was no balcony and the windows though soldered shut, weren't too strong. _Naruto…where are you?_ He missed the blond's sweet smiles…when he wasn't in his insufferable moods.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Iruka shooting him a look of sympathy. "Come on, get to bed Sasuke. If you don't grow stronger soon, you won't have the strength to look for Naruto with the other. Kakashi said he's bringing some special food for us today…Sai is at his sister's. He said he couldn't miss meeting her so he'll continue searching tomorrow. Sasuke just gave him a troubled look. Then he forced himself to calm down…Sai had a life too.

Sasuke woke up and hour later and sipped the milk Iruka had made for him. Suddenly realising that he and Iruka were properly alone, without Kakashi or Sai to interrupt, he asked the question he'd been asking since he'd woken up, but he hadn't gotten any answer.

"Iruka…please just tell how the heck I'm alive? Who saved me and how?"

The chocolate haired man suddenly looked flustered. "Sasuke, I'm sure you know that Kakashi doesn't want to talk about it…you're alive and that's it."

Sasuke lost his cool. "I WANT TO KNOW! I BLOODY WELL HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW! NO ONE COULD HAVE KNOWN…NO ONE! UNLESS THEY KNEW WHAT ARASHI WAS UP TO! SO PLEASE JUST FUCKING TELL ME!"

Iruka just stared at him. "Sasuke…it's not my secret…I can't tell you. I'm sorry. Because it would just bring out things that aren't any concern of yours…"

Sasuke turned away. Iruka swallowed, but continued. "You must understand…it's hard…you're alive and you're safe…for now. That is all that should matter…I won't tell you…"

"But I will."

"Kakashi! But you said…"

"He has a right to know…" Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "I knew Sasuke. I knew Arashi was going to something…just like I knew Arashi would do something about Kyuubi." He avoided looking at the look of shock and horror spreading over Sasuke's handsome face. "In Kyuubi's case, I didn't really believe it…more like I wouldn't let myself believe it. You see, Sasuke…before I became a chauffer for the Uzumaki's I was a slave. When Arashi-sama was betrayed by his wife and ex-lover, he turned to me for…a good fuck. So yes I was his slave."

"It was a slow change…at first he just came to talk about Naruto a lot…his son was the only person in the world he could lean on…he'd never seen me as anything but his slave and chauffer. It slowly turned into an obsession. But I was in love with him…I didn't want to believe what I knew was true. I'm sorry I didn't warn you." Kakashi looked up to find Sasuke's dark eyes were swirling with emotions. He couldn't make out which to pick.

"Go on." It was curt. Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"I knew the moment you didn't leave that Arashi would try something. So I followed you…you lost me along the way, but I had some idea of where you were heading. I didn't want Naruto to lose someone he loved again…I didn't want you dead. So got there a bit too late…I saw Arashi throw you in and leave. When I ran up you were about to let go…losing conscious rapidly. Thankfully I could catch you, so I got you back up and called Shizune. I asked Iruka to help…" Kakashi wasn't sounding proud of himself, in fact he was staring at the floor ashamed.

"Thank you for saving my life. I don't know what to say…I'm really confused and angry. You could have stopped it from happening the first time…and you could have stopped it the second. But then I knew and I didn't tell Naruto either. I guess you'll have to give me time Kakashi." Sasuke turned back to the window.

"Well, I have the food…so let's have a quiet and awkward celebration shall we?"

-sasunaru-

Naruto corrected the position of one of his older students. Finally they could move with co-ordination and grace, instead of like clumsy oafs. At least these weren't fan girls. Zabuza congratulated him on actually becoming an experienced teacher.

"You'll have a job here, anytime you want, Kyuubi-san. You're a very good instructor." The older man smiled at him.

"I guess I'd like that. I used to teach Sasuke…he learned very quickly…" Naruto turned to see Chouji traipse in with huge bags of food.

Seeing his raised eyebrow, Chouji grinned. "It's to celebrate your becoming teacher material at last! I really didn't think you'd make it man! So come on have some food."

Naruto laughed and helped him lay the food out on a long table they had at one end. Other instructors crowded around and someone brought some booze. Naruto steered clear of the alcohol, he didn't want to get drunk and deal with revealing things.

He helped himself to the lovely oregano garlic bread and some pasta. When Kyuubi had died…his anguish had lowered to a low buzz three months later. Yeah he couldn't laugh or smile, but it was nothing compared to the constant full blown pain he'd been feeling since Sasuke'd died. It was like the tap had broken and the same amount of pain was rushing out instead of gradually subsiding to a buzz

Funny how the mere mention or thought of Sasuke, left him wanting to cry, unlike the mere mention or thought of Kyuubi…which usually made him angry and hurt. He felt guilty…though Kyuubi had been his first love; they'd never had that quick spark that he and Sasuke had had. That weird understanding and that crazy passion. Maybe that was the reason this hurt so much more.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. It was another instructor. "Hey Uchiha, Chouji says there's someone on the phone for you. An uncle of one of your students…"

Naruto shot him a puzzled look before going up to the corner where the phone was and taking it from Chouji. "Hello? This is Uchiha speaking…"

"Naruto…"

Naruto almost dropped the phone. "Who are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember me. You teach my niece. Have you any idea the amount of trouble I went through trying to find you?"

"Danzou!"

"So you do remember. Yes it's Sai. We can't talk here…I have something important to tell you…"

"I don't care bastard…you're just going fuck things up again…I'm hanging up…"

Sai sounded urgent. "Sasuke's alive…."

-sasunaru-

A/N: yes I am ending this chapter there…and yes you may through your slippers at me…they'll hit Itachi anyway because he's shielding me, but then I get to tend to ALL his bruises then…(evil gleam).

What do you think? Review and tell me…

Itachi: That's all you're going to say? What happened to your long winded dialogues?

Taka: SNORE

Itachi: (poke poke) you asleep? (It's funny when people wake you up to ask you that)

Taka (growls): I was until you woke me up, you dumb bloke! What kind of person wakes someone up to ask them that?

Itachi: Oh…sorry.

Taka: Soooo tired….too much work…snore…

Itachi after five minutes: You still asleep? I thought maybe we could do something…

Taka throws Itachi out of bed. "Go back to monosyllables…I don't my readers seeing the REAL you…they'll die of shock and heart break…and you're ruining you're bad guy image, which I liked…

Itachi: you loved me only for my image?

Taka: Yeah, now massage my abs. they're hurting with all that gym-ing and reporting I've been doing!

Itachi gets to work…of course this will lead to him getting his way of DOING something after all. SNORE… or may be not.


	14. Waves

**A/N:** All right…one thing. I love battles and fights, but in this story I'm going to focus only on Arashi and Naruto's fight, and not those of the others. Yes I might do a quick fifty word descriptions on the other fights. But I want people focusing a lot more on the emotions in the story instead of the fights. Thank you!

**WARNING:** Character death.

Chapter 14:

Sai sounded urgent. "Sasuke's alive…."

Naruto froze. "What? What did you say?"

"Naruto, I don't have time. Sasuke's alive. I'll give you all the details later. Meet me at Old Suna Station tomorrow at twelve." Sai hung up. Naruto held on to the phone in a daze. Sasuke was alive…he was alive…his eyes filled with happy, desperate tears. He was so desperate to see him, but he had no idea…could he really wait till tomorrow? Joy mixed with desperation until his very being tingled with it.

"Kyuubi! Kyuubi! Who was it? What happened?"

The voice snapped him back to reality and he found himself looking at all his colleagues who were staring at him. Instantly he was aware of the tears trailing down his cheeks and the fact that he was supposed to be in disguise. Chouji stood in front of him, his face a mask of concern. Zabuza and Haku were watching from a little way off…their faces reflecting a mixture of worry and curiosity.

He cleared his throat, hoping he could actually get his voice out. "I…I just need to be alone…I'm sorry." He turned and ran to his bedroom, leaving everyone else confused. When he reached his room, he collapsed onto his bed. _He's alive…you're alive…oh god…_Naruto gave in to the nerve racking sobs welling up. He finished a while later and hugged his pillow to him.

"Naruto?"

He turned to meet Zabuza and Haku's gaze as they watched him from the doorway. "He's alive…"

Their eyes widened, before Haku came to sit by him. "That's great! When are you going to see him?"

"Tomorrow. Sai said he couldn't explain it to me on the phone, but he'll tell me when he meets me at Old Suna Station."

"Is it safe?" the question came from Zabuza. No one else at the dojo had seen this side of him save Haku and Naruto.

"Sai is the one who told me about my dad. I doubt he'll working for him. And I don't think my dad even knows about him. I'll be safe, Zabuza. I think I'll leave tomorrow after our meeting. I have to be where Sasuke is!" Naruto's whole face has brightened somewhat, even if the haunted look still remained.

"We already said yes, yesterday Naruto. Anyway, as happy as you are we have some chores to do, so why don't you set the table, while Zabuza finishes cooking?" Haku smiled at him. Then he sweat dropped as they stared at him. "Uh…what?"

"What will you be doing?" Naruto asked as Zabuza thwacked Haku on the head.

"Uh…watching the Great Warriors?"

"Haku will set the table, Naruto will do the laundry and I will do the cooking…" Zabuza walked out, dragging his lazy ass lover behind him. Naruto gave a short smile and followed them out. One never got the chance to really brood at the Momochi household.

After his chores and dinner was over he looked into his mirror. His blond roots were starting to show…damn. But anyway it would help Sasuke recognise him. He snuggled under his covers and yawned, hugging his pillow to him once more. Tomorrow, he'd see Sasuke. It was like Christmas all over again when he was a child.

-sasunaru-

"Sasuke!"

He turned to see bright blue eyes staring at him. Warm hands enveloped him and he buried his face into that strong chest. "I'm so glad you're all right, Sasuke. I was so worried…I love you…"

Tears formed in Sasuke's eyes and a lump in his throat. "Naruto…" he whispered. The tan hands rubbed at his back soothingly. "I'm glad that we found you! Oh God…"

"I'll never leave you Sasuke…you know that. I'll be right here…I lo…"

"SASUKE! SASUKE! WAKE UP!"

Black eyes shot open as the voice screamed in his ear. He found himself staring into Iruka's brown eyes. "I can't believe you sleep that deeply! You need to take your medicine! And since you fell asleep, I have heated your food as well…"

Sasuke blinked, suddenly feeling empty. It was a dream…so Naruto hadn't come. But the hug had felt so real…Sasuke shook his head. No he was being stupid. "Thank you Iruka. Yes I'd like some food please."

Iruka shot him a concerned look. But seeing Sasuke turn his face away, he went to get the food. He came back with the bread and pasta. "Here you go. Sasuke…I'm sorry for waking you up so suddenly. I did try to be gentle, but you wouldn't budge."

Sasuke sighed. Iruka was one of the nicest men alive. He'd been really kind and helped Sasuke through the whole ordeal. The past three months had been bearable mostly because of Iruka. "No, it's fine. I was just a bit dazed, is all. This pasta is good. Where's Kakashi?"

Iruka sat down. "He's stepped out for a minute. Wanted to pick up a few groceries."

"You love him, don't you?"

Iruka looked up at Sasuke, a startled expression on his face. "I…" then he hung his head. "I do. But I don't want to talk about it. All I can say is that maybe when this is over and Arashi is safely behind bars, we'll have another go at it. But for now, I'd rather he came to love me on his own…if he doesn't then I'll just have to move on won't I?"

"I'm sorry I asked."

"It's cool."

"I…was dreaming that Naruto'd found us." He wondered why he'd revealed that to Iruka of all people. He'd been having so many dreams, but Iruka was the only man he'd told about them.

"Oh Sasuke…it'll happen. Don't give up hope." Iruka smiled at him. "That's a part of this…we'll find him. There's no question about that!"

The door opened and Kakashi walked in with a few groceries and a carton of beer. He left it on the tiny dining table. "Ah. Sasuke. You're finally up!"

Sasuke nodded. "Where did you buy the food…?"

"At that res…" he stopped and flipped his phone open. "Hello? Yeah….WHAT! Where? You did what? If you aren't careful it'll be bad. Oh…so that's where…yeah I will. Be safe…" he put it down and turned to look at the others.

"What happened?" Iruka asked, a little frightened by the glazed-worried look in Kakashi's eyes.

"Sai's found Naruto. He's on his way here right now, so we can get the details from him. I feel so relived!" Kakashi looked like he was going to jig about or something.

Slowly a smile broke onto Sasuke's face. "So what now? Can I see him?"

"We'll talk to Sai about it when he gets here!" Kakashi said. Iruka hugged him a tired but happy look adorning his face. They waited about half an hour until Sai got there. The moment he walked in through the door, he was bombarded with questions.

"Calm down you guys! Let me begin at the beginning!" Sai sat down and rubbed his eyes. He was really tired and his sister was mad at the fact that he refused to spend the night there. "You see we had to go to the theatre tonight and my niece was refusing to come because she wanted to go to her martial arts class. She said she had fallen in love with her teacher Uchiha Kyuubi. So I knew there had to be just one person with that name. So I called him and took a chance by addressing him as Naruto. Turns out he's been at the Momochi dojo this whole time! I wonder where he met them."

"At the fair. We went to a fair and Naruto fought Haku…so I guess they've been keeping in touch or something…" Sasuke said. "Then what?"

"I realised that we shouldn't talk on the phone and just told him that you're alive and that I'll tell him tomorrow. So he's meeting me at Old Suna Station. It is a bit secluded but it's a good thing right?"

"You want me to come with you?" Kakashi asked him.

"No. I can handle it…it's just meeting Naruto after all, what could happen?" Sai shrugged. "What will you be doing otherwise?"

"I thought I'd keep an eye out for Arashi. He's out of hiding again and I don't want to lose him if he decides to disappear this time." Kakashi frowned. "Iruka will be here to guard Sasuke as usual."

"Yes. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to him. I promise." Iruka smiled at them. "Now we're really close to have Naruto back. Let's all turn into bed ok? Sai would you like some dinner?"

"I'll add another futon. I don't think you'll want to drive all the way back home now, Sai." Kakashi went to get the futon and Iruka went to heat the dinner. Sai was left alone with Sasuke.

"So you finally found him huh? Guess I didn't make the wrong choice in choosing you to be my detective after all." Said Sasuke, not looking at the man next to him.

"Yeah. I'm surprising myself actually…I've actually got a case of a lifetime. I think I'll go back to my sister's house after this is over and spend some quality time with them." Sai sighed. "I think I'll take another normal job…I've had enough of detective-ness to last my life."

"Yeah maybe you should. I just want to see Naruto and for us to get Arashi behind bars. Then I guess I'll take Naruto on a long holiday with all that money I have from the salary he's given me." Sasuke bit his lip. "It's weird, if you asked me before I met Naruto if I would ever be free, I would have thought you were kidding."

"Well life does that. That's why you shouldn't have any regrets, just in case you suddenly go, ne?" Sai stood. "Anyway Sasuke, I'm really tired so I'm giving dinner and getting to bed. Don't worry about meeting Naruto. I'll make sure you do!"

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks I'll go bed now too." He turned onto his side and buried his head into his pillow. He wished tomorrow would come ASAP. _Naruto…finally…_though he'd make the idiot pay for his disappearing act!

-sasunaru-

Deidara smiled beatifically before looking over at Sasori. "Did you hear that? Old Suna Station...brings back memories doesn't it? Keep the news away from Arashi-sama. I'll make sure it's Naruto before I tell him. He doesn't need to know Sasuke's alive yet."

Sasori smiled. "You know I'll do anything you tell me to, Deidara. But why shouldn't we let him know about Sasuke?"

"This time, he has to play this differently. He has to convince Naruto of his innocence and convince him that Sai was lying. That way Naruto stays with Arashi and we'll kill Sasuke without their knowledge." Deidara donned his cloak. "I'm going alone tomorrow…I'm sorry but I don't want any company."

Sasori walked to Deidara and kissed him. "I know. But come back safe…what do you want me to do?"

"Go to the Momochi household. I want everyone there dead. You know you can handle it. We won't have anyone in Arashi-sama's way." A cold light gleamed in the man's pale grey-blue eyes.

Sasori nodded. "All right. We'll try our best. Hidan will be here to guard Arashi-sama won't he?"

"Yes. I'll inform him. We can trust him." He kissed Sasori aggressively. "You be careful too. We have to make it back to protect Arashi-sama. Don't let anything get in the way of it."

They retired to their room. Tomorrow would be judgement day…the last efforts to help their boss. If they failed then, they didn't need to live.

-sasunaru-

Arashi looked at his phone. Tsunade was calling again. He decided to pick it up. "Tsunade…"

"Arashi? Where have you been? Do you know that Naruto's missing? And Sasuke too…the police think its suicide Arashi! We've been trying to get to you for months!" Tsunade sounded pained.

"I know."

"You know? What do you mean you know! Then why haven't you called us? Why haven't you even come over?"

"Tsunade…don't bother about matters that don't concern you. My men are looking for Naruto. Forget Sasuke. He is of no concern to me."

There was a short silence on the other end. "You had something to do with this didn't you? What did you do?"

"That is none of your business. You would do well to keep away from it. Just grieve Tsunade. Grieve and forget. Forget Naruto, forget me and forget that slave-boy. If Jiraiya's life means anything to you, then stay out of it. If I hear you called the police or a detective, I won't have any mercy with you. So stop calling me and forget this conversation." He hung up and went back to staring at his drink. This was agony.

He slumped into his chair. Sometimes he truly did wish that he could just love Naruto as a son. Wished he could go back to the times when he and Naruto had played baseball together or when they'd been able to hang around and have fun. The time when he'd dreamt of Naruto marrying someone he loved and watching the wedding proudly. But it was of no use. He loved Naruto now. And he knew he'd do anything to get his son to love him…to fill that void that had been there since his wife left and Kyuubi came.

"Naruto…please don't make me hurt you anymore…"

Deidara still hadn't called. He would have to find out why. The man never went without informing Arashi of his progress…everyday. At that moment he got a text message.

_No progress yet. Trying to find other methods to search by. Don't worry…_

-sasunaru-

Naruto pulled on a nice light blue shirt and some light blue, faded denim jeans. Making sure he looked nice, he strolled out into the living room. "So how do I look?"

"Nice Naruto. Very handsome…though Sasuke's going to wonder why you have weird hair…" Haku smiled. "But, you're still the ravishing Uchiha-sensei, in a way."

Naruto laughed. He first time he'd laughed in days. "Yeah." he looked at the clock. "Oh well, I have to leave. Finally. I'll come back to collect my stuff later ok?"

Zabuza ushered him into his car. "All right. Be careful and be happy. You're finally getting your wish…we'll be waiting to hear all the details."

Naruto nodded and zoomed off. Zabuza turned to Haku. "And so it begins…"

Haku nodded. "You think he'll really be able to kill his father? I mean from what I heard…they were really close before the man went psycho on him."

"He'll do what he has to Haku. If it's really needed then he knows he has too. Come on, let's get ready o spend our morning alone together. It's been ages since I got any alone time with you." Zabuza pulled Haku in through the door.

They kissed softly. Haku tried to rid himself of that feeling of foreboding that was making him uneasy. Nothing was over yet….Zabuza was right, it was only just beginning. He clung to Zabuza, kissing him back harshly.

"Maybe we should take this into the bedroom?"

Haku smiled. "Maybe we should…"

They moved towards the bedroom just a pair of sharp wooden stakes hit the spot they'd been standing in.

-sasunaru-

Naruto hummed along with the song that played. It was a weird song… about nail clippings and such, but he enjoyed it anyway. Or once he felt happy and wanted to enjoy that nice warmth.

Sasuke was alive and they'd be together soon. He took the turning to the road that led to the Old Suna Station. He wished he could go faster, but decided to stick to the speed limit, incase he was caught. He hadn't seen Old Suna in ages.

Old Suna Station was one where the old steam engines were still used. It had been the only train station in Suna about twenty years ago. And then they'd built the new station with the bullet trains and such like, so this station was hardly used anymore, except for the one steam train that came by to pick up the poorer people of Suna. It was usually deserted…not too many people around, which is why it would be easier to trade news…even if it was a bit dangerous. Naruto pulled up in front of the station. Sai had said he'd be waiting right outside.

The moment he stepped out, someone barrelled into him. Naruto turned to see it was someone familiar…he heard a noise and turned to see Sai on the ground at the steps that led into the station. "Sai!" he turned the man around and to face him and gasped.

It looked like Sai had gotten into a bad fight, he was bruised and his nose was broken. But what scared Naruto the most was the long knife sticking out of Sai's chest. "Sai! Oh God, let me call the ambulance…hold on!"

A feeble hand caught his wrist. "Sasuke… danger. Arashi… will… know… address…left…pocket." Sai coughed spraying blood onto them both.

"I have to help you…don't talk…"

"Save... Sasuke! Tell…my…sister…" Sai smiled at him. "Tell her…sorry…"

"No…" Naruto felt his eyes blur as Sai's head dropped back, the life fading out of his eyes. "No…" He sat there for a minute or so. Then he got a grip on himself. Pulling out Sai's mobile phone he called the ambulance, and then he called Sai's sister.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sai's sister?"

"Yes…who is this?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto…a…friend of Sai's. Sai's…he's been…killed. Some one else is in danger too…I have to go. He wanted me to tell you he's sorry…"

He hung up as the woman cried out. Her sobs were the last thing he heard as he walked back to the car. Looking at the address, he got in and drove away. The ambulance arrived to find Sai's body laying in the dust…the small smile still on his face.

-sasunaru-

A/N: I can't believe I killed Sai! I played 'Never Meant to Belong' from the Bleach OST for the mood. I hope I got it right…Yes I know you're wondering what else is going to happen. With Zabuza and every one…so please review so I can post the next chapter up a bit faster. I have it almost ready, but I like waiting for your reviews incase I need to make a few changes!

Taka

Itachi: What she isn't telling you, is she cried for Sai…

Taka: I do NOT cry!

Itachi: Says you…

Taka: Whatever….poor Sai. And I'm sorry all Sai-lovers…I love him too (in a friendly way) But it had to be done…


	15. Tide out

**Warning: two deaths, angst…CHAPTER EXPLANATIONS AT CHAPTER END…**

Chapter 15:

Arashi picked up the phone impatiently. He was in the middle of a meeting and Deidara had just interrupted an important topic they were discussing. He excused himself and stepped outside to answer it.

"What is it?" he said harshly.

"Boss…" came the weak almost fading voice of Deidara. "Boss…Sasuke's alive. Followed the detective." A few hacking coughs were heard and a bit of wet spattering like blood.

"Deidara…are you ok? Get to a hospital or come to Hidan…" Arashi felt his heart sink. Not only was Sasuke alive, but Deidara his most trusted advisor was hurt.

"Found Naruto…he knows where Sasuke is…" a few more coughs. "Here's the address…" he repeated the address slowly making sure Arashi would remember it, before letting his head loll back onto the headrest of his seat. "Detective's dead…but he got me…kill Sasuke…get Naruto…"

"Deidara…Deidara!"

"Good luck boss…" the phone slipped from the pale blond man's hands and hit the floor of the car with a clatter. Deidara's eyes dulled, he could no longer hear Arashi's frantic calls.

Arashi hung up and stared at his phone. Anger welled up inside him, all directed at Sasuke and a bit at Naruto. Deidara's death was their fault…if Naruto hadn't run, then everything would have been fine. And Sasuke…if Sasuke hadn't lived or contacted the blasted private detective, all this would have been as easy as pie.

He walked into the conference room. For once he couldn't find it in him to give that charming smile. "Something's up. Excuse me…" and then he got into his own car and drove off.

He could hear his phone ringing as Hidan, no doubt, called him wondering why he'd walked out of the meeting. He ignored it, Hidan could go to hell. He had more important things to do. So Naruto knew where Sasuke was…well it would be better if he got to it first. Kakashi's place…that bloody bastard had never told him he'd owned a place of his own. Arashi snarled to himself. When he found Kakashi, the man would face hell. Traitor!

They were all like that. His own son had betrayed him! And Kakashi as well… if Naruto came quietly, everything would be fine…

-sasunaru-

Kakashi saw the car speeding away and followed it. He wanted to know where it was heading to. He got onto the Suna Main Road and saw that Arashi was heading to Central Suna…Kakashi prayed he was wrong…prayed that Arashi didn't know about the hide-out.

He began tailing the man, until he realised another car seemed to be heading the same way. Risking a glance, he almost lost control of the car…it was Naruto. Kakashi would recognise Naruto anywhere! He drew up beside the car and honked. Finally Naruto caught his eye, Kakashi signalled for the Uzumaki to follow and they set off desperately trying to keep Arashi in sight.

Kakashi decided that tailing Arashi wasn't an option. They had to get to the hideout first, if they really wanted to accomplish anything. Unfortunately the moment he sped up, the road block came down…a train was about to arrive. Kakashi stepped on the breaks and swore. Naruto stopped beside him and jumped out of his car.

"Kakashi, the train hasn't gotten here yet…we can make it to the other side if we run! We'll get a cab once we cross!" he grabbed Kakashi's hand and began to run. They paid no heed to the angry shouts from the guards or the screams of horror from the on-lookers…it was too dramatic and the train was still far off. They kept running and finally got a cab.

Kakashi gave the directions, while Naruto stared out the window. "Please let me be on time! Please dad…don't make me hurt you!" he whispered to himself.

Kakashi heard him, but couldn't offer any comfort. He just joined in the prayer…hoping that he could save at least one person that truly mattered to him.

-sasunaru-

Iruka picked up the two plates and rinsed them before shoving them into the dishwasher. Then he picked up the glass of orange juice and carried it to Sasuke. The dark haired man was sweating profusely, having just completed the physiotherapy exercises for his back and arm. He smiled at Iruka, the fact that he was going to see Naruto buffering the abnormally happy mood he was in. he gulped it down and handed it back to Iruka.

"I think I'll go shower…what do you think I should wear?"

"Well…you remember that extremely pale blue shirt, Kakashi got you? Which you refuse to wear? I think you should wear that for a change…you know new beginnings…and well you looked good in it." Iruka sometimes felt like he was Sasuke's older brother or something. It felt nice to have reached that point of camaraderie with the man.

Sasuke hesitated before nodding. "Yeah maybe I will…so I'll be in the shower. If I fall or something I'll call you…" he walked off to the bathroom, slowly but surely.

Iruka watched him making sure he was okay, before moving to sit on the chair by the bed. He was happy that Naruto was finally coming…the tense atmosphere of the past months had melted away and morphed into dizzy anticipation. Sasuke's grins were proof enough of that! He sat, lost in his own thoughts, though his ears were tuned to the bathroom, incase Sasuke fell or lost his balance.

Sasuke's movement had improved, but he was still shaky…the shaky-ness would eventually reduce. He wondered when Sai and Naruto would get here…he was also waiting for Kakashi. He'd finally let the older man kiss him last night…maybe things were on the mend? He looked up as Sasuke came out, dressed in the pale blue shirt and grey jeans.

"You look nice. Now come here and let me tie your crepe bandage…"

Though the cast on his arm had come off, Sasuke still needed to wear crepe bandage on his arm to keep it still. The former slave flopped onto the bed and held his hand out to Iruka. "I don't like this thing…"

Iruka frowned. "Well it helps, so don't whine!"

"When…Naruto comes…" Sasuke frowned a bit. "You think everything will be all right?"

Iruka looked at him seriously. "I don't know Sasuke. You've been through a lot; he's been through a lot. And even if you guys are jumping for joy, you need to see where you want to take this relationship…"

"Hm…but then again, it's Naruto. I think I can handle it!"

The door opened then to reveal a shock of blond hair. Both Iruka and Sasuke were about to yell a greeting when they stopped dead. Naruto had black and red hair now…

The newcomer smirked. "Well well, Umino Iruka and Uchiha Sasuke….Kakashi's doing I presume? That man seems to want to ruin every one of my plans." He sauntered in pausing to straighten his shirt slightly. "So Sasuke, tell me…how come you're alive?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Get the fuck out of here!"

Arashi's eyes widened in mock hurt, before they went back to being serious. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. Looks like I'll have to kill you all over again. This time I'll make it quick, I promise."

"I'm not with Naruto! So why can't just fucking leave us all alone! You act like this is a game!" Sasuke tried to stand up only to be pushed down by Iruka.

"Uzumaki-san…please leave. We are not expecting anyone and we don't want to cause you any trouble. Sasuke is over Naruto and we'll be leaving soon." Iruka surveyed the scene around him as he talked. There had to be a way he could stop the man.

Arashi raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that. You see one of my employees just killed a man who goes by the name of Sai…" he enjoyed the way their eyes widened in shock and horror. "So I do have information that my erstwhile son is heading here. I just want to get rid of anyone who gets between me and him…"

"You killed Sai! You bastard!" Sasuke yelled, grief welling up in him.

"No, my employee, Deidara killed Sai….he died as well. Now Sasuke, enough talk really! We must get down to business…you must die this time, no more protests please. I really can't have you popping back from the dead all the time." Arashi smiled. He turned fluidly to stop the foot that came at his face. Holding Iruka leg, he helped the man into the wall, face first.

"Iruka!"

The brunette got up and tried to attack the blond again, but Arashi was too good for him. _I must protect Sasuke! _He began to attack in earnest; using anything that was a weapon, the chair, a plant…something had to work! Arashi blocked him efficiently; he even dodged anything Sasuke managed to throw at him.

Sasuke cursed in despair. He hadn't recovered fully from his last beating; there was nothing he could do to help Iruka. "Iruka! Run! Please….just stop it!"

Arashi's hand closed around the short brunette's throat and flung him into the small kitchenette. Then he turned to Sasuke. "I think it's enough, don't you? Why don't you just tell Umino-san that you're ready to die, Sasuke? Unless you want to take him with you?"

"You'll let him go, if I don't struggle?"

"I promise you I will. So just do it Sasuke…"

"Iruka….stay out of this. Just let him do it…save yourself!"

"Sasu…ke!"

The dark haired boy faced Arashi from the bed. "Go ahead, Arashi…"

Iruka finally stood up and forced his legs to get moving. _Must… protect… sasuke…_he hoped he could get there in time.

Sasuke turned to see Iruka running for the gun. "Stay back!" he yelled desperately. Turning to Arashi he saw the man aim the gun at his head and pull the trigger. A shot resounded throughout the room.

-sasunaru-

Haku stared at the body ground. It had taken a lot, but he'd finally killed the intruder. Without Chouji's help, they would have all been dead! He then limped towards Zabuza's prone body. _Please be alive…_he turned the man around and looked into the beaten face.

"Good you're alive…hold on."

"Haku…"

"No, I don't want you to speak. The ambulance is on its way and you will hold on!" Haku ripped off a part of his shirt and held it to the gaping wound in Zabuza's stomach. "It's only a wound…don't you dare try to die from it!"

Zabuza smiled at him. "I won't…"

Haku nodded. "Good…now when you get out of hospital, we'll have to rent someplace, until we rebuild this…" he gestured to the rubble. His own wounds were beginning to hurt. "Then you will let me paint it any colour I want okay?"

"Any colour you want…"

"No one died. Everyone's alive…I wouldn't have thought that Akatsuki bastard would bring back up! But we're still the greatest fighters…" Haku smiled.

"Yeah we are…I hope Naruto's all right…"

Haku turned to see the paramedics running in. "You'll be fine…he'll be fine. You taught him after all. Now I'll see you once you're all stitched up…"

Haku let go of his lover's hand. "Please be all right, Naruto. Best of luck…" then he turned to speak to the numerous police men who'd arrived.

-sasunaru-

When the elevator doors opened, Kakashi saw that the door was half open. He ran to it and shoved it all the way open, Naruto right at his heels, when the shot rang out. The two men looked on his horror as Iruka jumped, sailing right in front of Sasuke, a look of pained determination on his face.

Sasuke saw the bullet go right through Iruka's head, a neat hole forming in the man's forehead as waves of his blood splashed onto Sasuke. The blood stained his pale blue shirt red, a bit of it splattering onto his face.

"IRUKA!" a raw scream erupted from Kakashi has he moved at a run to catch the chocolate haired man's body as it fell. "No….Iruka…"

Naruto stared at the sight of Kakashi on the ground, cradling the body of one of his best friends. "Iruka…" he whispered and then his gaze shifted to Sasuke who was sitting like stone, oblivious to the tears running down his face. A deep calm filled Naruto…he had no choice anymore. He had to defeat this man that his father had become…he couldn't hesitate anymore.

_I'll always love you, daddy!* You're my most precious thing Naruto-chan…I'll never hurt you! _

"Arashi…" it was the first time Naruto had ever used his father's name without an honorific.

Arashi turned to regard his son. "Naruto…what have you done to yourself? You look terrible. We'll have to dye your hair back to blond when we leave."

"No, we won't have to. I'm going to kill you right here…"

"Oh you will, will you? Come at me, son…let's see what you've learnt."

That was all he needed. Naruto flew at Arashi. They fought with quick moves. He kicked out, but Arashi blocked, he attacked with everything he had, but his father was fast at blocking. Frowning he brought his hands up to push the older man and with lighting speed he shifted and landed a punch on the older man's right cheek. Arashi hit the wall, but used it to throw himself back at Naruto, who ducked and swung at him.

They moved fast and fluidly. Zabuza had taught him a tai chi move called single whip, which helped him deflect all Arashi's moves and finally land a hit that pushed the man ten feet backwards. Arashi deflected it and kicked out, getting Naruto in the stomach. The blond rolled and got back onto his feet in time to stave off an oncoming blow. He snarled and fell onto his hands, bring his legs into Arashi's chest.

The father staggered back, but moved forward in a blink of an eye. They wrestled, gripping each other's arms until Naruto was forced onto the ground. He put his weight behind him and rolled pinning Arashi down instead. He punched the man. "How could you? You asshole! How could you just kill everyone who means something to me?"

Arashi wriggled out and shoved Naruto off him. He attacked his son at once, giving him no time to breath. All his punches and kicks connected, by the time he was done, Naruto had bruises and was bleeding in many places. And then he smiled and hit Naruto's solar plexus as hard as he could without paralyzing or killing his son. Naruto stumbled back, coughing up blood…

Arashi brought the gun up again, but Naruto kicked it out of his hand, until it flew off and skittered somewhere. Arashi growled and backhanded Naruto hard…the younger man rolled until he hit the wall.

"Why do you keep fighting?"

Naruto groaned standing up, a hand over his stomach. He was gasping for breath. Through out this time he hadn't even looked at Sasuke, preferring to immerse himself in the battle. He didn't want to look at Sasuke right now…not when he was about to commit the foulest deed he ever had…never mind that Arashi was a mad man.

"I have to take you down…dad."

"And why is that?"

Naruto snorted. "Like you don't know…I have to stop you from killing anymore people…"

"I won't. You know I'm only killing them because of you…because you won't give yourself to me like you should! Kyuubi was a mistake…you didn't put her in danger because you didn't know. But look at the people in this room…you know what I want, but you still don't mind putting them in danger because of your mule-headed-ness."

Naruto let those words sink in. "You're blaming me, for this?"

Arashi smirked. "Of course I am Naruto. If you were still ignorant, it would have been fine. But you knew…Iruka and Sai were sacrificed just because you refused to be mine…I'm sure Sasuke is cursing the day he met you!"

They both looked over at Sasuke, who was staring at the blood he'd wiped off his face. From his anguished look, Naruto felt more pain than he had. And then Sasuke looked at Naruto…a look filled with a touch of doubt…like he was questioning whether all this was worth their love…

"I'm right." Arashi smiled. "You see son, even he doubts you. You should just give up Naruto. Come to me and I'll let them both go. And who knows even your precious Zabuza and Haku might be alive."

"Zabuza and Haku…." Naruto gulped. "What…what are you talking about?"

"You stayed with them, Naruto…they protected and hid you…you really think I'd let them go? No one you're with is safe from me…" Arashi held out his hand. "Come to me…"

_Come to me son…let me take care of that knee. You should never have gone that high on the swing Naruto…I warned you!_

_Thank you daddy! It hurts!_

_I'll make it all better…I love you Naru…you're the best son anyone could have!_

_You're the best daddy in the whole world!_

_Don't worry about mommy, kiddo…I love you. I'll be there for you…_

Naruto looked at Arashi, then at Sasuke who was looking at him stoically and finally at Kakashi who was still clinging to Iruka…

"I'll even forgive the traitor Naruto…just give up."

Looking at Arashi, a plan formed in Naruto's mind. He steeled himself. "Fine, dad."

Kakashi looked up at that…he looked from Naruto to Arashi…and then he looked behind Arashi. _No, Naruto's not going to…but I know he is! Shit no!_

Why Kakashi was figuring things out Naruto had reached Arashi and put his arms around the older man's waist. He kissed his father, feeling his hands run up and down his chest. Arashi's fingers bunched in Naruto's shirt, he was so immersed in the kiss that he didn't realised what Naruto'd planned.

Sasuke watched the kiss shocked. _Dobe! What the fuck are you doing! _It hurt to see Naruto kissing Arashi of all people…he wanted to rip Arashi off him.

Then all at once Naruto slipped his hands onto Arashi's ass and lifted him. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at Arashi his blue eyes chilling. "I have to take you down dad…so let's go down together…" he lurched forwards a few steps taking them straight towards the French windows…the ones with no balcony or rail of any sort.

Sasuke cried out. "No…you'll die…Naruto you idiot!"

Arashi stared at his son with wide eyes as he felt them hit the glass. Realisation dawned on him and he smiled. They went through the window fast and hung in the air for what seemed like hours. Naruto prepared himself to hit the ground, only to find some one's arms around his feet. Kakashi had thrown himself onto the floor by the window and grabbed his feet as he'd flown out.

Arashi felt the shirt rip a bit as Naruto arms around him slackened as he came to a jarring halt. Blue eyes looked into blue…"you've won son…goodbye…" and the shirt ripped off as Arashi plummeted to the ground. He fell gracefully with no screams, as Kakashi yanked Naruto back inside.

"DAD!"

_I love you too, daddy…_

He watched his father hit the ground, but couldn't hear the sound as it was too far below. A sob tore its way out of his throat. He was supposed to have died too! He felt Kakashi's arms wrap around him as he sobbed into the chauffeur's shirt.

He'd done it…his father was finally gone. He pulled away from Kakashi and knelt at the edge of the broken window, memories swamping his mind. Memories of Arashi and him at the park, them eating ice cream, his father comforting him when his mother left…Arashi crying in the night, when he though Naruto wasn't watching; Arashi smiling at him at graduation, cuddling on his father's lap during thunderstorms…thankfully there were more good memories than the bad ones. It was simple, his father had gone crazy…there was no better way to put it. This was better for everyone.

Sasuke stared at Naruto…everything had happened so quickly. Iruka and Sai were gone…Arashi had been killed…and Naruto was right there in front of him. Then why couldn't he reach out to the blond? Suddenly it was like there was something between them…he didn't know if that something could be pared. He couldn't even find his voice to comfort the blond…

The police came in after half an hour. Naruto stood silently, letting them cuff him and take him away. Kakashi stayed by Iruka's body. Sasuke was asked to come to the police station as well. The last he saw of Naruto that day was when he was walked to his cell.

-sasunaru-

The trial went on for two weeks, once the numerous witnesses showed up and Zabuza sent a statement from the hospital, Naruto was cleared. The two saw the last of each other on the steps of the court house. Too much had happened to fall back into the old relationship…Sasuke's doubt and Arashi's death had broken Naruto. Iruka and Sai's death had been too much Sasuke, knowing that somewhere he blamed the blond…however little, he turned away. They both went in opposite directions, Naruto to his house and Sasuke to the airport.

THE END (epilogue to come…)

**CHAPTER EXPLANATIONS…WHY I DID WHAT I DID…**

A/N: ok I'm crying now! Yes there is one more chapter…epilogue really.

I know I ended it sad, but that's how it is. I mean I thought of how to make it happy, but it couldn't happen. I hated killing Iruka, but honestly Sasuke couldn't have dodged and Iruka isn't the sort of man to stand by and watch.

At first I intended to kill Naruto with Arashi…but changed that when I realised Kakashi wouldn't let that happen…he knows Naruto too well. And Arashi had to go.

The ending seems a bit more open ended…I wanted to work with a sequel if I could.

LASTLY I want to thank all of you for making this a great and wonderful story! Itachi and I are eternally gratefully! This is my first tragedy of sorts…so please tell me if it was tragic enough?

AND GIMME LAST REVIEWS BEFORE THE EPILOGUE; IF I GET ENOUGH I MIGHT MAKE THEM MEET!

Thank you!


	16. Epilogue: Waiting

**Please read the author note at the end fully and I mean line to line. **

Chapter 16:

Two years later:

Sasuke had indeed gotten on the plane and left. Naruto had tried searching, if it had to happen it would. He'd put all his energy into his work again, trying to believe that those months with Sasuke had been a dream. But the weekly visits to Arashi's grave always brought back memories. Arashi had been cremated, but Naruto had, had a tombstone erected in the Konoha grave yard anyway. That way he could still visit his dad from time to time.

This visit was a short one however, though Arashi had been the psycho killer in his last days, Naruto still went to visit and get things off his chest, Arashi had done far too much for him when he'd still been sane.

"Hey dad…I just thought I'd tell you that I'd left the company in Shikamaru's hands for a few months. Don't worry he's capable of taking care of it. I wanted to have some time off…it's you know you're death anniversary soon…Kiba and Hinata are getting married in a two weeks…no I know you're wondering if I found anyone yet…no I haven't. I think Sasuke was my last love…It's too bothersome to fall in love all over again."

"Ino is pregnant; she and Shikamaru seemed to have hit it off really well. They got married the moment everything was back to normal. They told me today…I have to go shopping for the kid in a few months no doubt! Any way I'd better be going now dad…I still have to get a new printer since the old one broke down. Jiraiya and Tsunade are having their fiftieth anniversary soon, so no doubt there's going to be a big bash…and Sai's niece is turning fifteen in ten days time, so I'll mostly be invited to that party as well…otherwise maybe a small get together…they've forgiven me for getting him into the mess…oh well. See you next week dad."

Naruto walked slowly out of the graveyard. The pain of killing Arashi and losing Sasuke was ebbing away now. But he knew one thing…he still loved the dark haired man. He picked up his cell phone which had started buzzing. Shikamaru called him every afternoon to give him updates on what was going on at the company.

Naruto nodded at what he was saying. He knew that Shikamaru would know what was good for the company and what wasn't. He decided to go get a drink. Maybe tea or sake or something. It was cold…

He stepped into a cozy bar, a warm fire crackled to one side and the wood and red carpeting was inviting. He signalled to a waiter and ordered hot sake. He looked around idly until it came. Hot sake was something he rarely enjoyed. He mused on what to get for Ino's baby shower which he was being forced to attend. Even though it was some months away, it was something to focus on.

The waiter brought his sake and poured it for him. Naruto sipped it enjoyed the heat that flowed through his body. He loved sake…he loved the way it could be warm and intoxicating. He signalled to the waiter that he wanted to pay, but the man just came up to him.

"The owner says this is on the house."

Naruto frowned. He didn't like getting thins free due to who he was. Everyone did that nowadays and he hated special treatment. "Call the owner. I'd like a word with him. And get me the bill."

The waiter came back after a while and bowed. "The owner will be down in a minute sir. He refuses to let me give you the bill."

Naruto scowled. "Whatever…tell him to hurry." The owner didn't and Naruto had, had two more cups by the time he got there.

"Didn't anyone tell you that drinking in the afternoon wasn't good for you, dobe?" came a very painfully familiar voice.

Naruto whirled around, almost knocking his chair over. "Sasuke?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke looked good. He wore a black silk shirt with khaki slacks. "How are you?"

"I'm…fine. How are you? It's been so long…"

"I'm fine. Would you mind if I sat down?"

"Like duh?"

Sasuke smirked. "As stupid as ever dobe!"

"Yeah…so how come you own this place?"

"Well I had all that money you gave me. I made some more and then came back to Konoha. I decided I'd set up shop here you know…so what have you been up to?"

"I've left the company in Shika's for now. I needed a break from two years of non-stop working. This is awkward…" Naruto finished the bottle of sake and looked up into the dark black eyes.

"It is. Do you…want to go out somewhere? If I don't get out of here now, I'll be stuck when my patrons come in." he glanced at the clock "its five now. They'll be here in half hour. I won't be able to leave then…"

Naruto stood. "Fine let's go."

They walked out, not knowing where they wanted to go or what they wanted to do. Naruto chose first and they went to watch the new thriller that had just come out. Both sat in comfort, pointing out the parts they liked and just enjoying the other's presence. Then Sasuke chose to drag Naruto to one of those fairs in Konoha. They just played a few games, competing with each other. Sasuke had gotten loads better and even managed o beat Naruto at the archery range.

They went to dinner at 8pm. It was a small, cozy restaurant which served the best barbecue in Konoha. They found it easy to catch up on ach other's lives, though they studiously avoided the topic of their relationship and separation. The amazing thing was that both of them hadn't been in any relationships since.

"Yeah, so I like getting to know all my patrons. It's better business that way. You know all their likes and dislikes so you can tend to them personally. I also like knowing everything about my staff." Sasuke sipped his coffee gingerly…it was hot.

Naruto nodded. "You seem to love the bar…and from what I hear you're business is going great ne?"

"Yeah…it feels weird to have things of my own…but I think I'm getting used to it. And it's nice to be treated with respect by everyone…"

Talk like that continued until they got to Konoha Central Park. They sat down on a bench in the centre of the park and relaxed in the cool moonlight. It was a bit cold, so they ended up pulling their jackets closer and moving a bit closer to each other.

After a while, Naruto bit his lip. "Sasuke, why did you leave?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, before he let his head hang forward and his bangs cover his face. "It was too much for me. Sai and Iruka dying all in one day…watching you kill your father…" Sasuke swallowed. "I don't want to admit it, but Arashi was right…by the end of it all I had begun to doubt you just a bit. I couldn't help but think about what would have happened if I'd just never met you…where I would be if that happened."

He turned to look at Naruto. "I'm sorry, but I did blame you a little…I hated that Arashi wanted you, but I still couldn't help think that if it wasn't for you, all those people wouldn't have died. I didn't want us to be like that…I didn't want us to feel that between us all the time. So I convinced myself that life for both of us would be better that way. But why didn't you try finding me?"

All this time Naruto had been listening with his eyes closed and pain evident on his face. "I killed dad finally. I was broken Sasuke…I had prepared myself for it, but I had no idea it was going to be like that. The moment I saw that sliver of doubt in your eyes, it was all over for me. I knew Iruka and Sai had died for me…because of me. And I did plan to go with dad…I wanted to fall with him from that window and just end all this for good. But Kakashi stopped me."

He sighed. "So I watched him die and had to live with it. You didn't trust me anymore…then there was the trial. At the end of it all, I was too tired to even entertain the hope that it would work out. I did try to contact you, but you refused to talk to me. So I gave up…I don't usually give up. But I decided that if this was what you wanted, then so be it. You'd find a nice person whom you'd love and could have a family with. I didn't care that I'd be alone…"

He made a muffled sound as Sasuke pulled him close and kissed him lightly. They looked at each other and let their lips meet in a soft kiss again. Sasuke's hands found their way into Naruto's blond hair. It was still soft and as bright as sunshine. It felt so good to feel those lips on his again. Sasuke pulled Naruto onto him, letting the man straddle him as they deepened their kiss. Naruto let his lips slide to Sasuke's neck, as he pulled the dark haired man's jacket open a bit. Sasuke pulled him back up for another kiss…they broke apart to look into each other's eyes.

"Naruto…" the deep low whisper caressed the blond's ears, bringing back all those emotions he'd kept hidden away. He pulled Sasuke close again and held him tight.

"Sasuke…I love you…"

Black eyes widened. Naruto had never said that the whole time they'd been together…"you don't mean that…you told me…back then. You said you weren't in love with me yet…"

"I was. I didn't want to believe it…I realised when I thought I'd lost you. I never got to tell you, since we didn't talk after that. Please Sasuke…be mine again." Naruto kissed him softly once more.

"Naruto…I…I don't know. We've been through so much…we have so much history…a lot of it bad, between us. I don't know if it will work…" Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's neck. He could smell Naruto's scent again, a scent that was just Naruto…it couldn't be described.

"Naruto chuckled. "Baka…it's us who have to make it work. Relationships don't work just like that…aren't you even willing to try, Sasuke?" his voice was serious by the last question.

Sasuke didn't reply, still trying to think things through. Naruto pulled away and got up. "Kiba and Hinata are getting married at Konoha East church. The wedding is two weeks from now. If you want us to work it out, then attend it. I have a flight for Wave Country booked for that afternoon. So I leave as soon as the ceremony is over. If I don't see you there, then I'll leave. If I do, then I'll stay and we'll work this out…"

He smiled at Sasuke and raised his hand in good bye. Then he hailed a cab at the end of the park. All the way home he wondered what Sasuke's answer would be.

-sasunaru-

The two weeks had passed quickly and he hadn't heard from Sasuke. He faced his dad's grave again. "Tomorrow Kiba weds Hinata. You know I did something stupid. I asked Sasuke to decide if we'll get back together again…knowing him he'll refuse me."

Naruto's fingers clenched in the grass. "I hope he turns up dad! But if he doesn't I guess I'll just leave. He looks the same, except for the faint lines of fatigue. I'm sure he's working too hard…funny how we're both hard working at everything but our relationship. If I was the praying type of guy, I think I'd pray all day…"

"I don't know what to get hem. So I decided that I'd give them, this painting I found. It's this couple at a park in the night. It's supposed to symbolize everlasting love…" he gave a bitter laugh. "If only…"

"I hope things are fine with you, wherever you are…and I know it's not hell because you did more good than evil in you're whole life. I really miss you dad…not your psychotic side….but I miss the fun times we had together. In a way, maybe if I'd only known sooner, maybe I could have convinced you to get help or something…I still love you dad." His eyes filled with tears that he held back. "In the past two years I've never wanted anything…but right now, I want Sasuke to show more than anything in the world. I'll take care of him and never leave his side forever, if only he shows."

Naruto wiped his eyes and grinned. "So let's just keep our fingers crossed eh?"

-sasunaru-

Naruto looked around the church to see if Sasuke was there. Ino punched him lightly, signalling for him to keep his eyes on Kiba, who was nervously waiting for his bride. Naruto was best man. Sighing Naruto gave up his search.

Hinata appeared a while later, looking beautiful in her off shoulder white gown and sheer white veil. The bouquet of lavender went well wit her dress.

Naruto heard Kiba whimper and nudged him lightly. Hinata's father handed her over to the blushing groom. They made a lovely pair, both blushing and looking shy. Naruto almost laughed. He kept glancing at the door throughout the ceremony, but to no avail.

"Naruto…stop getting distracted! Give Kiba the bloody ring…" Shikamaru whispered.

Naruto turned to see everyone staring expectantly at him. He fished out the ring and handed it to Kiba. Everyone sighed with relief and the ceremony went on. Kiba repeated the vows and Naruto suddenly felt proud of him. Maybe it was because in a way Kiba was like his brother…and Naruto realised that Kiba hadn't even faltered once…

_Is he going to show? _Was the question making its rounds in Naruto's mind. The ceremony ended and Naruto congratulated the bride and groom. Sasuke was still no where to be seen…he had a plane to catch. He said his good byes and let everyone shuffle out to the outer rooms of the church where Kiba and Hinata were holding the lunch.

He sighed and blinked a little to get the tears out. Yeah it hurt, but he'd get over wouldn't he? He started walking down the altar and to the exit, when he heard a small sound.

Uzumaki Naruto looked up and across at the end of the church. His eyes lit up in delight, as blue eyes met black.

THE REAL END

-sasunaru-

A/N: and what happens next is for your imaginations to deal with. Or for you to wait for a sequel if I decided to write one.

Okay I have a few things to say. I'm a little upset about the way some people reacted to the story. I realise that the end of the last chapter was abrupt and sad. That was how it was meant to be. People don't jump into each others arms after an ordeal like that! And I did promise to write an epilogue and did say I'd make them meet. When have I ever let anyone down when it came to endings?

Itachi: Calm down…

Taka: No, the only sad ending (real ending) I made was that Kenshin story no one read! So yes I know what the story needs and I know how many of you really like it, so I won't hurt you all! So please don't whine about it! Everywhere I went I saw people not happy with it and it's getting to me because the epilogue wasn't even out yet! I'm sorry I'm ranting and I don't mean to offend _anyone_! I've just had a crappy day with an ex-boyfriend who hurt me and then had the gall to text me saying he was my secret admirer and shit! So I'm a little messed up. But I thought I'd be frank cos it did hurt to see that much doubt! Sorry if I offended or hurt anyone. Hope you like this ending, please review.

THE MAKING OF DEALING WITH LOVE:

**I have never written something like this before for any of my other stories so please bear with me! :)**

For me, this story has almost been like a movie I was watching, a movie that held me so completely bound to it, that I don't think I could have abandoned it even if I had wanted to. Yes it has been a huge emotional drain, so much so that I haven't actually been able to concentrate on anything else unless I forced myself too. Deceptively sweet should be able to attest that, since I took up all her time talking about it, though our exams as well instead of studying…(hope I actually did well).

But to be honest, you guys are the ones who have supported me through out this story! Even through the times I felt low and you have read my rants and my tantrums….without taking offence. I haven't ever received an actual flame, the only flack I got was about chap 15 ending, but that was understandable and I said enough about it last chapter! It has been overwhelming to see three to four pages of my inbox full of reviews! So Huggles and thank you.

Special mentions to Deceptively Sweet for putting up with me, Allys for drawing me the closet plushie boy seen that graces my desktop screen and for sticking with me, Calamus for her wonderful ideas and all the other authors for updating the stories I love and letting me balance off the passion!

I just wanted to say that I'm writing this because it feels like I've completed this huge project! The story only came about because I wanted Arashi to be evil…and psychology classes helped form the idea…I wanted a diff version of the Electra complex. Like what would happen if the father loved the son, but I had no idea how you would take it so I toyed with it a lot first. From the very begin I played the part of every character and thought out every action that they did…the fight scenes were weird but nonetheless.

The first thing Naruto said to me when I showed him the script was "Hell yeah…" Sasuke wasn't as easy to convince with the whole slave deal…but since I'm his brother's possession he agreed… (Itachi threatening him with a poker was funny…) funny thing is Sasuke fell in love with Naru anyway! Sai didn't mind his part; he said it was different from what he usually did. Iruka had a fight with Kakashi because he mentioned in an interview that Arashi had been his first crush! Deidara, Sasori and Hidan brightened the set with their antics and evilness! Tsunade was sick over the fact that she was married to Jiraiya. Orochimaru hated me for giving him a two chapter mention. Kabuto did not want to be the good guy. I wrote and Itachi distracted me…so we'll just call him the distract-or.

So we'd love to thank you. **If you want to read something else that is different, please grace my new story irreplaceable with your patronage. **Sequel will take a while because I'm wondering if it's necessary. I've been given ideas about making it a one or two shot instead of a story…which sounds good because our central conflict is over and one with and even a sequel needs a plot…plus this sequel has to compete with it's predecessor which will be hard! ;)

Ja ne

Taka


End file.
